Bumpy Path!
by Frio Hamaguri
Summary: Opowiadanie ze świata „Naruto". Pisany o konsekwencjach, przygodach, samodzielności i tęsknocie. Przepełniony od początku do końca zagadkami, jakie mają doprowadzić do ostatniej kropki...
1. Wstęp

Długość:   
_TOM 1_ - 252038 znaków ze spacjami; 140 znormalizowanych stron.  
_TOM 2_ - Tworzy się  
Pairing: Tajemnica  
Gatunek: AU, Romans, Przygoda, Dramat, Cliffhanger  
Ostrzeżenia: MM,KK, momentami Angst, Spin-Off


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**  
_5 lat wcześniej..._  
Czuł, że leży na czymś twardym, szorstkim i gorącym. Nie znał tego uczucia, ani tego zapachu. Obudził go piskliwy dźwięk. Otworzył oczy, a promienie słoneczne oślepiły go. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, aby od nich uciec rażące światło nie ustąpiło. Dwa wielkie, okrągłe i płaskie szkła świeciły jaskrawo w jego błękitne oczy. Widział, że jest ich dużo więcej, a były one przyczepione do wielkich maszyn z czterema kołami. Podniósł się do pionu. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wielkie budynki. W tych bestiach siedzieli ludzie, którzy uderzali rytmicznie swoimi dłońmi w jego wnętrznościach. Wybałuszył oczy, chciał użyć któreś ze swoich technik, jednak żadna z nich nie działała. Był bezbronny. Zrobił kilka kroków w bok i nastała cisza, a te bestie ruszyły znanym sobie kierunku. Czuł się dziwnie, bo wyglądał inaczej niż mijający go ludzie. Jedna kobieta była tak gruba, że jedząc pewnie równie tłuste jedzenie sprawiła, że aż zrobiło mu się nie dobrze. Następnie ktoś przebiegł koło niego spoglądając na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Po chwili zauważył płaczące dziecko ze swoją matką, która w złości aż krzyczała, aby przestało co odniosło marny skutek. Podniósł dłonie, aby odwiązać opaskę, która zazwyczaj miała go chronić.

Tu jednak, uznał, że wygląda w niej jak wariat. Schował ją za pasek spodni, a bluzę lekko rozpiął. Zaciekawiło go pewne zejście w dół. Widział jak tłumnie ludzie do niego wbiegają, albo z niego wybiegają. Udał się więc za nimi, gdy dodarł tam zauważył wielką bestię, aż zamarł w bezruchu. Była podobna do tych mniejszych, ale tu miała więcej drzwi i okien oraz była o wiele szybsza. Dobrze, że udało mu się wejść za kimś. Zaobserwował na początku, że trzeba jakiś papierek włożyć do takiej malutkiej skrzynki, aby przejść przez pewną metalową przeszkodę. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że takiego papierka nie ma. Dobrze, że przez te kilka lat szkoły i wojny wykształtował w sobie elastyczne ruchy. Nie pamiętał co tu robi, ani jak się tu znalazł. Wstając z tej szarej ziemi, poczuł w swojej dłoni klucz na łańcuszku. Po chwili założył go na swoją szyję, chowając pośpiesznie pod bluzkę. Czuł, że jego przygoda dopiero się zaczyna z tym miejscem. Żeby nauczyć się tu żyć musi poobserwować. Wyszedł tą samą drogą co przyszedł i udał się na wycieczkę. „Tokio, twój nowy punkt widzenia". Tak przeczytał na pewnym, całkiem dużym kawałku papieru, na którym litery układały się w kolumny ze zdjęciami. Wziął go ze sobą. Po lewej stronie widział wiele drzew i ławkę. Postanowił na niej usiąść i przeczytać to co znalazł. Chciał jeszcze poprzyglądać się ludziom nim zrobi się ciemno. Nie wiedział jak uda mu się zdobyć dom, czy jedzenie, ale wiedział, że nie ma już drogi powrotnej. Z jego ran krew nadal się sączyła, a on nawet nie mógł zmienić opatrunków na świeże. Tak bardzo go bolało, piekło, a był tu, tak daleko od miejsca za którym tęsknił całym sercem. Opuścił swój dom z czystej ciekawości. Teraz postanowił się nigdy nie poddać, jak na bohatera przystało.

Zacznie nowe życie w tym dziwnym mieście pełnym dziwnych bestii i zapachów, nowych nie znanych mu ludzi i budynków.

To jednak dopiero początek, a co będzie dalej to okaże się z biegiem czasu...


	3. Rozdział I - Nowości

**Tokio**

_„__Po raz pierwszy zakosztowałem śmierci, _ _a śmierć gorzki ma smak, _ _jest bowiem narodzinami, _ _i strachem, _ _i lękiem przed straszliwą nowością." H. Hesse_

Powiada się, że nie ma życia bez pieniędzy co jest prawdą. On mógł tylko przekonać się, o tym na własnej skórze. Wieczory zapowiadały się coraz chłodniejsze. Pochmurne niebo skrywało się już za wielkimi budynkami. On jedynie leżał od kilku godzin na ławce. Przyglądał się gałęziom, za którymi było widać przebłyski skrywanego słońca. Zaś śpiew ptaków zaczynał zupełnie zanikać, aby zrobić miejsce gwiazdom na niebie. Coraz bardziej czuł się słabo i niepewnie. Nie jadł od paru dni, a życie w tym mieście dawało mu gorzki smak. Chciał zmian,ale bał się ich. Wielu ludzi przyglądało się jemu, a bardziej to co miał na sobie. Tak, wiedział, że oni są ubrani bardziej w szare, smutne kolory jakby chcieli zatopić się w te budynki i tę ziemię, ale on nie był stąd. Po jego twarzy zaczęły spływać słone krople, a brudnym już rękawem zaczął je wycierać. Tęsknił. Chciał wrócić do domu, ale czas było ruszyć w przód, by poznać jeszcze trochę Tokio. Zostawił wszystko na jedną kartę, bo uznał, że dziecinnym myśleniem nie zajdzie wysoko. Nie miał już wyjścia, a łzy powoli płynące na policzkach po szyi, znikały na obrzeżach jego bluzki. Ruszył w stronę wielkiego budynku z którego widział, że wiele pojazdów wyrusza. Przeczytał wielkie litery, które otulały jedną z ścian: „Przystanek Autobusowy". Teraz mógł nazwać, jakoś te większe bestie. Słuchając mijających ludzi, nauczył się słowa auto i pojazd. To miło było teraz umieć coś więcej. Chociaż tu było cieplej. Usiadł w jakimś ustronnym miejscu, bo nie miał już siły stać. Jakaś starsza pani przystanęła przed nim. Przyglądała się nim nie podniósł swojej głowy na wysokość jej wzroku.

- Przepraszam, ale dobrze się pan czuje? - spytała, a on na te słowa znów się rozpłakał, a żołądek ściskał go tak, że opatulił swoimi rękami nogi przysuwając je bliżej brody. Dobrze, że siedział na ziemi oparty o kawałek ściany. Inaczej by zleciał z ławki, ponieważ zawroty głowy sprawiły, że zaczął lekko się kiwać w przód i tył.

- Jest dobrze – wydukał słabo, bo jego głos przez zaschnięte gardło uniemożliwiło mu czegoś lepszego.

- Jednak nie – zaprzeczyła, marszcząc groźnie czoło, a brwi ściągając bliżej siebie. - Chłopcze! – Powiedziała to takim głosem, jakby rzeczywiście miał z naście lat, lecz prawda była inna i oboje o tym wiedzieli. - Jestem stanie ci pomóc. Dać ci pracę, mieszkanie i jedzenie, ale teraz musimy się udać do szpitala.

- Jak to? - Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, bo przed jego oczami pokazały się malutkie gwiazdki, a po chwili nastąpiła zupełna ciemność.

Czuł, że leży na łóżku. W reszcie po tylu tygodniach, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie o pewnej starszej pani chciał się zerwać z tego miejsca i wybiec jakby stado bizonów go goniło. Jednak zapach chloru, który znał tak doskonale, bo ile razy po walce musiał leczyć chemikaliami swoje rany? Aż tak dużo, że mógłby się zgłosić do księgi Guinnessa, a nawet teraz stracił dużo krwi. Wiedział, że jego opatrunki były już tak sztywne od zeschniętej krwi, która nadal sączyła się. Chciał wstać, ale nie mógł przez pewne kabelki przyczepione do jego klatki piersiowej i dłoni. Rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu, westchnął i postanowił iść dalej spać. Obudziły go rozmowy, które musiały odbywać się koło jego łóżka, bo były zbyt intensywne. Otwarł swoje oczy i przecierał je wolną ręką.

- Obudził się – usłyszał, a pewna blondynka podeszła do niego i podświetliła w jego oczy, aż zamrugał. Pewien pan przyłożył do jego szyi dwa palce i spoglądał na czas.

- Morfologia krwi na JUŻ – powiedział ten pan do tej blondynki, a ta kiwnęła głową i wyszła.

- Musi pan zostać jeszcze kilka dni, a pańska matka zaraz przyjdzie. - Matka?! Czy ta starsza pani siebie tak określiła, bo wiedział, że jego rodzice zmarli przy pieczętowaniu Lisa, który zniknął w tym okrutnym, jasnym portalu. Nie mógł przywyknąć do tej samotności i pustki w głowie. Zawsze miał z kim po rozmawiać, a teraz był sam, zupełnie sam. Chociaż blizny mu nie zniknęły co utwierdzało go, że nie jest w niebie.

_„__To, co jest naprawdę nowe, _ _zachwyca lub przeraża." Julio Cortázar_

- Jumo, zawieś pacjenta na badania – usłyszał jak lekarz (znów usłyszał wyraz i go zapisał w swojej głowie), dla niego i tak był medykiem. Weszli do bardziej bielszego pomieszczenia niż wcześniej, a poruszał się na dziwnym krześle. Teraz pewien pan w zielonym stroju wziął go pod ramiona swoimi łokciami i przeniósł na łóżko. Nic nie mówił czy ma siedzieć, czy leżeć, ale głowie kręciło mu się, więc zdecydował za wszystkich. Delikatnie osunął się na poduszkę, a blondynka szybko zjawiła się przy nim, a w ręku miała igłę. Wzdrygnął i spojrzał na jej spokojną twarz, która przed chwilą wyglądała jakby się obawiała najgorszego. Schyliła się do stolika obok po gumowy sznurek i przywiązała go dziesięć centymetrów od łokcia, aż ręka lekko zbladła. Potem wbiła igłę, która miała malutki pojemniczek, który wypełniał się jego krwią. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale po skończeniu tego małego zabiegu. Poczuł szczypanie, bo pani w białym fartuchu, zaczęła zmieniać mu opatrunki, a potem ten pan w zielonym stroju odwiózł go do pomieszczenia w którym znajdował się kilka minut wcześniej.

Zdziwił się jak zobaczył siedzącą koło jego łóżka starszą kobietę, której lekko siwe włosy opadały na ramiona z upiętego koka. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, ale nie odzywała się zupełnie nic, aż nie zostali sami. Wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki jego opaskę, aż chciał jej odebrać siłą, ale nie miał na to siły.

- Skąd masz? - wychrypiał, a jego głos łamał się, więc nie do rzucił nic więcej.

- Jak cię przebierali to spytali kim jestem. Musiałam skłamać, bo inaczej nie przyjęliby cię.

- Ale skąd to masz? - Spojrzał wymownie na jej dłoń, a ona teraz zrozumiała pytanie, lekko przymykając swoje powieki jakby odpowiedź była bardzo trudna.

- Dali mi. Powiedzieli, że jak się obudzisz będziesz z tego zadowolony.

- Mieli rację. - Wyciągnął rękę, ale dziwnie opadła mu w dół. Kobieta pochwyciła ją i wcisnęła w jego dłoń ten kawałek materiału, a potem razem z dłonią położyła ją na jego brzuchu.

- W ogóle się nie przestawiliśmy. - Spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy, a on tylko stwierdził w duchu, że wszystko można nadrobić.

- Naruto Uzumaki – nie wyciągał już dłoni, bo za dużo go to kosztowało kilka sekund temu, ale uśmiechnął się najładniej jak umiał.

- Mikoto Yumini. Miło cię poznać. Może chcesz coś do picia?

- Herbatę, jeśli to nie problem. - Wzięła do ręki torebkę i spojrzała jeszcze krótką chwilę na blondyna i tylko powiedziała: - Zaraz wracam – i wyszła. On teraz zauważył kątem oka pewne pudełko, które miało na sobie pewne szkło. Znów pomyślał, że jest to wynalazek tych ludzi. Chciał w sumie spróbować czym to coś jest, ale spyta Mikoto jak wróci.

Zamknął oczy, czuł ból, który z każdym oddechem przyprawiał go o mdłości. Myślał o tym,że to miejsce, które nazywa się podobno Tokio, może jego przyprawiać o większy ból. Ile razy musiał walczyć przez ostatnie lata, a ile dni miał, aby chociaż przespać jedną noc. Tak, nie wiele, ale jako jedyny widział sens tej walki. Wielu poddało się, albo uciekło, aby tylko nie czuć tylu bólu co on. On brnął w to dalej, nawet najmłodsze głowy rodziny Uchiha zaszyli się, aż o nich zapomniano, ale on nie mógł zapomnieć tych czarnych tęczówek, które były jak noc. Z jego myśli wyrwało otwieranie drzwi, cichutki stukot, o stojący przy nich metalowy stojak na ubrania. Otwarł powieki, ujrzał starszą kobietę, która trzymała dwa parujące, plastikowe kubki, a gdy ujrzała, że jednak nie śpi podała mu jeden z kubków. Położyła swój na stoliku obok łóżka, aby zdjąć torebkę, usiąść obok Naruto i zacząć znów jakoś ciekawą rozmowę. Zauważyła, że przygląda się w miejscu, gdzie stoi telewizor, ale przecież miał tyle lat, że powinien to wiedzieć. Powinien, ale nie wiedział, ale ona to przeczuwała.

_„__Każda nowość razi, _ _obraża nawet, _ _zanim da się rozpoznać." ński_

- Ciekawi cię TO coś? - spytała, nim ze swojej torebki wyciągnęła parę monet. Spojrzał na nią kiwając głową. Czuł, że zachowuję się dziwnie, jeśli poznawanie nowości można nazwać tym słowem. Podeszła do telewizora, przeczytała ile jenów należy się. Nie zdziwiła się wcale, że aż pięć za pół godziny oglądania. Powinno to wystarczyć na dobry początek. Włączyła czerwony guziczek jak automacik obok przyjął monetę.

Zauważyła, że na ekranie pokazała się jakaś debata polityczna, gdzie jeden polityk obraża drugiego. Wzięła do ręki pilot, który leżał na telewizorze i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Widziała jak dziwną ma minę Naruto, ale pozwoliła sobie włączyć jakiś spokojniejszy program. Wybrała Animal Planet i mogła spokojnie wypić ochłodzoną herbatę.

Naruto przygląda się poczynaniom pani Mikoto. Gdy na ekranie zauważył trzech panów, którzy wymieniali ostro swoje poglądy na temat jak miewał się domyślać politycznych. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś wie. Coś co mogło się komuś wydać w tej chwili zabawne. Akurat polityka kraju była czymś na czym się wychował. Widział, różnice w poglądach, ale to nic. Jednak, gdy ekran został zmieniony na biegające psy. Rozluźnił się, aż zachciało mu się spać. Fakt, było już późno, a księżyc zaczął być coraz wyraźniejszy. Po obejrzeniu jednego programu, ekran znikł pozostawiając po sobie czarną plamę.

- Koniec – oznajmiła, zabierając ich plastikowe kubki do kosza. - Przyznaj się, czemu cię to tak zaciekawiło? - spytała, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę, jakoś ciekawiło ją nie tyle Husky jak on.

- Przez moją wiarę nie mieliśmy nic takiego – skłamał płytko, a ona tylko spojrzała na niego w wzrokiem typu: „ i tak ci nie wierzę". Przyglądali się sobie, aż weszła pielęgniarka, a on przesunął palcem po swojej klatce piersiowej. Wyczuł, że zgubił klucz i chciało mu się krzyczeć.

- Hm.. - skomentowała to, ale wzięła swoją torebkę na kolana i jakby czegoś szukając. Widział jak wyciąga łańcuszek, a na końcu zauważył klucz. Aż chciało mu się w tej chwili płakać ze szczęścia. - Tego szukasz? - spytała, lekko podniosła go, aby wsunąć na jego szyje łańcuszek, a na końcu poprawiła klucz, by leżał tuż nad sercem.

- Tak. Dziękuję. Skąd go masz?

- Lekarz mi go dał, kiedy oznajmiłam, że jestem twoją mamą. - Puściła do niego tak jakby „oczko", a potem uśmiechnęła się, a gdy po chwili zauważyła kątem oka, że zbliża się lekarz, postanowiła już wrócić do domu. - Idę do domu. Będę rano. - Oznajmiła, kiedy już lekarz wszedł do środka.

Lekarz trzymał w swojej dłoni kartę, która wisiała na brzegu łóżka. Przyglądał się jej, kiwał głową, a po chwili odłożył ją z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytał.

- Już lepiej.

Dotknął jego bandaży, które przed chwilą zostały zmienione, ale i tak poczuł ból.

- Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś do spania? - spytała pielęgniarka, która była razem z lekarzem.

- Jakbym mógł... - odpowiedział, ale nie do końca wiedział, czy robi dobrze.

- Wydaje mi się, że jutro będziesz mógł wyjść stąd?

- Boję się tego – szepnął, ale lekarz był zbyt blisko, aby nie usłyszeć.

- Czego?

- Tych pojazdów, życia w tym mieście, ogólnie. - Lekarz słuchając słów pacjenta, nie wiedział, czy nie zlecić jakiś innych badań, ale rzucił winę na szok po urazowy.

- Będzie dobrze. Zrobimy jeszcze jutro USG brzucha i jesteś wolny. - Z tym USG bardziej zwrócił uwagę pielęgniarki, która w tej chwili wyglądała jakby odfrunęła do swojego świata. Widocznie coś ją trapiło, ale kiwnęła posłusznie głową, a po chwili Naruto został sam w tej ponurej sali, gdzie świeciło słabo światło żarówki. Po chwili tylko pielęgniarka przyniosła mu miseczkę z tabletką i szklankę wody. Podniósł się, aby połknąć ją i popić wodą, a pielęgniarka nic nie pytając odebrała z jego dłoni miseczkę i wychodząc wyłączyła światło. Chwilę patrzył w ciemność, by po chwili zasnąć.

Po wróceniu z ostatnich badań, pani Mikoto Yumini, siedziała na krześle czekając na niego. Na swoich kolanach miała reklamówkę, a gdy zauważyła jasne włosy, które się zbliżały do łóżka. Otwarła ją wyciągając ubrania co go zdziwiło, bo nie mówił nic o tym. Czarne spodnie, biała koszulowa bluzka, kamizelka, coś nie w jego stylu, ale uśmiechnął się na to wyciągając swoją dłoń.

Musiał w czymś wyjść stąd, a to była jedyna możliwość.

- Mogę? - spytał, a pani Mikoto, jedynie położyła je na łóżku. Nie zdziwił się, że pod nimi była czysta bielizna. - To mogę zostać sam? - spytał speszony, ale ona tylko kiwnęła głową, a po chwili wyszła na korytarz. Przebrał się, a po chwili czuł, że zimno jest mu w stopy. Sięgnął do reklamówki, która leżała na krześle. Były w niej skarpetki i buty,które były o dwa rozmiary za duże. Dobrze, że były wygodne.

Mógł stwierdzić również, że ubranie mogłoby być troszkę mniejsze, ale nie wymagał, aby wszystko w tej chwili było idealne. Wiedział, że dzień przyniesie mu wiele niespodzianek.

**Konoha**

_„__To nie w nowościach, _ _lecz w przyzwyczajeniach,_ _znajdujemy największe przyjemności." Raymond Radiguet _

Kolejny poranek przywitał go głośnymi dźwiękami. W tle słychać było podniesione głosy. Znów jęknął, gdy zauważył, że zegar wskazuje godzinę siódmą. Cieszyłby się z niej parę lat wcześniej, kiedy chodził do szkoły. Od tygodnia placówka była ponownie otwarta, a uczniowie musieli nadrabiać stracony materiał. Ten budynek podczas Wojny służył też jako szpital i schron.

Było zbyt głośno, ale i tak czuł nieprzyjemne ciepło w swoich spodenkach po tym śnie. Znów to samo, znów ten sam poranny rytuał, ale kocha się raz - podobno. Czy to była prawda? Nie wiedział tego, jak wielu życiowych kwestii.

Wzdycha cicho, zamykając co chwilę oczy, jakby chciał tym przywołać wspomnienia z nocy.

Po szybkim prysznicu, podszedł do drzwi pokoju swojego brata. Zapukał kilka razy, jednak nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Bał się, że zrobił sobie coś złego. Uspokoił go szelest materiału oraz cichy płacz.

Stracił w czasie Wojny kogoś, kogo kochał całym sercem. Umierał powoli na jego rękach, obaj byli umazani krwią i widział, jak gasną oczy jego ukochanego. Po tym wydarzeniu zamknął się w sobie. Sasuke czasem słyszał w nocy, jak przez sen coś mówi. Z początku pozwalał na odwiedziny albo sam wychodził do ludzi, aby tylko zmienili mu opatrunki, po czym znikał w swoim pokoju. Dobrze, że czasem stawał w progu pokoju Sasuke, on doskonale wiedział, że chce jakieś pomocy. Tylko, gdy rany zniknęły - sam młodszy Uchiha - nie wiedział, co zrobi ten starszy. Jakby Itachi czynił wszystko, aby nawet jego uniknąć. To było męczące, a on nie umiał inaczej, jak tylko uciekać do samotności.

Zszedł do kuchni, zarzucił ręcznik na oparcie krzesła, a po chwili wyciągnął z szafki dwie szklanki. Chciał chociaż zrobić kawę, kanapki i podać mu je. Bał się, że któregoś dnia zastanie poranny talerz pod jego drzwiami. Na razie miał nadzieję, że żyje i to pozwalało mu normalnie funkcjonować. Sam wiedział, czym smakuje strata bliskiej osoby, ale od urodzenia nauczył się nienawidzić. Dzięki temu mniej odczuwał ból. Uodpornił się, ale widząc smutek, serce łamało się na malutkie cząstki jak w atomie.

Wyszedł z domu i skierował swoje kroki w stronę posiadłości Hyuugi, którą mieli dziś zacząć budować. Wczoraj skończyli pracować nad domem Rock Lee, chociaż trwały też inne projekty, ale liczył tylko te, w których sam pomagał. Zawsze w tle widział siedzącego na skale Saia, który stwierdził na początku, że pomoże w dekoracji albo malowaniu ścian. Czekając, będzie robić różne obrazki do archiwum. Ludzie przestali go prosić, aby pomagał w noszeniu cegieł. Wzywali, kiedy trzeba było doprowadzić dom do stanu użytkowania. Praktycznie każdy - nawet - najmłodsi po szkole pracowali, aby przywrócić Wiosce dawną światłość. Szkoda, że wzgórze było zniszczone. Miną chyba wieki, by wyglądało jak kiedyś. Każdy odruchowo spoglądał w tamto miejsce, widząc rozwalone twarze, które tylko częściowo wyglądały jak dawniej. Ich serca mocniej biły, a w oczach pokazywały się łzy. Często, jeśli w zasięgu wzroku był Uchiha, spoglądali na niego, tak jakby chcieli przekazać cały swój gniew. Jedynie ściskali swoje dłonie w pięść, aż kosteczki robiły się białe. Sasuke spuszczał głowę na znak pokory. Dopiero czując, że wszystko jest w porządku wracał do poprzedniej czynności.

- Jestem! - Odezwał się, a widząc wzrok Neji'ego, Hanabi, Hiashiego i Sakury, tylko im kiwnął głową na powitanie.

Sakura chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak było zbyt głośno, więc jej głos utonął się w hałasie. Neji za to był już tak zmęczony, że chciał iść po prostu spać. Sasuke spojrzał tylko, gdzie jest potrzebny. Stanął przy nowo budowanej ścianie, aby układać na niej cegły.

- Sasuke! Uważaj!

Odskoczył w bok, a ściana, którą układali upadła z hukiem, jednak na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Czasem po prostu ziemia była nierówna i trudno było cokolwiek z nią zrobić. Tę ścianę musieli postawić od nowa i to tak, by kolejny raz nie doszło do podobnej sytuacji.

Po czterech godzinach pojawiła się Kurenai Yuuhi z garnkiem pełnym zupy, co sprawiło, że obecni zamarli w bezruchu, a gdy tylko uderzyła łyżką w naczynie, od razu do niej podbiegli. Część osób się roześmiała, zaś pozostali, nie chcąc tracić czasu, zaczęli sami nakładać sobie obiad.

- Moglibyście się umyć, a nie tak haniebnie traktować Ramen! – Kurenai zauważyła oburzenie na twarzach ludzi, ale postanowiła pójść po drugi garnek.

W drodze zobaczyła grupkę dzieci, a gdy wśród nich dostrzegła swoją córkę, uśmiechnęła się. Nie chciała jej przeszkadzać, bo wiedziała, że zaraz będzie szła z Shikamaru Nara na trening. Podziwiała umiejętności dziewczyny, które w dużej części odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu. Tak bardzo go przypominała, że wieczorami, kiedy odrabiała lekcje, Kurenai przyglądała się jej, wspominając Asumiego. Podobieństwa były tak wyraźne i namacalne, że aż bolało ją serce. Zawsze jednak kończyły się ostatnim spojrzeniem jej ukochanego, a ona zwykle po tym odwracała się, aby zrobić coś do jedzenia.

_„__Trzeba czegoś nowego dokonać, _ _by coś nowego zobaczyć." - Georg Christoph Lichtenberg_

Nara spojrzał na niebo, a następnie na swoje ubrania. Szybko pobiegł do szkoły, gdzie część klas była nadal przeznaczona do użytku mieszkańców. Musieli gdzieś mieszkać, nim ludzie znajdą czas, by zbudować każdy dom. Ogarnął się, a następnie udał na plac, gdzie od wieków odbywały się treningi. Widział już swoją drużynę: Biwako, Chizuko i Manami. Kiwnął do nich, a oni stanęli na baczność, spuszczając pokornie głowy. Zawsze bawiła go taka postawa. Wiedział, że szacunek jest potrzebny, ale nigdy go nie rozumiał.

- To dziś pokażecie, co umiecie! Biwako najpierw!

Dziewczynka stanęła na środku placu, a jej wzrok skupił się, by utworzyć strumień wiatru o wysokiej prędkości. Jako jedyna z tej grupy sprawnie używała Fuujin no Jutsu. Robiła to ostrożnie, aby nikt z jej drużyny nie został zraniony, a następnie wyciągnęła swój sztylet i skupiła czakrę, aby go wydłużyć. Nie mogła jednak nauczyć się lewitować ostrza w dowolne miejsce. Za mało miała mocy, aby tego dokonać. Dużo energii zużywała podczas ćwiczenia wydychania popiołu, które tak bardzo uwielbiała. Nie odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu Masek, chociaż cierpliwie czekała na dzień, w którym ta technika po prostu się w niej obudzi.

- Dobrze. Pięknie. Na końcu pokażesz nam jakąś iluzję i na tym skończymy. Teraz Chizuko pokaże nam jak za pomocą powietrza można uwolnić magnez. - Nara wysypał z lnianego worka drobne kryształki magnezu.

Chizuko natychmiast użył techniki powietrza, aby ostre końce drobinek nie wbiły się w jego skórę. Musiał nauczyć się robić to tak, żeby się nie zranić. Z boku mogłoby to wyglądać na bezpieczną zabawę, jednak tak nie było. Następnie ruchem ręki zrobił z magnezu kulę, aby szybszym ruchem po prostu je podpalić.

- Woow. - Każdemu po prostu wyrwał się ten okrzyk.

Chizuko zrobił to pierwszy raz i sam był zdumiony swoim dokonaniem. Po chwili przerwał, a magnez opadł na ziemię. Stanął pomiędzy Narą a Biwako, a Manami ruszyła w stronę miejsca, w którym wcześniej stali jej poprzednicy. Z całej trójki umiała tylko Medical Jitsu. Widząc kiwnięcie głowy Shikamaru, wykonała swoje zadanie perfekcyjnie. Na końcu była iluzja wykonana przez Biwako. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni z treningu, więc nic innego im nie pozostało jak wrócić do swoich domów.

_„__Nowego kłamstwa słucha się chętniej_ _niż starej prawdy." Antoni Czechow _

Słońce chowało się za wzgórzem. Kątem oka widział, jak Sai zamyka swój rysownik. Jednak przed jego oczami pokazała się różowa czupryna.

- Sakurka, zasłaniasz mi najładniejsze widoki! – prychnął na nią.

- Co ty nie powiesz? – położyła dłonie na biodrach i przyjrzała się mu, nie odsuwając się nawet na milimetr.

Sasuke nie miał w zwyczaju bić kobiet, dlatego zgrabnie ją ominął i ruszył w stronę Saia.

- A ty gdzie? - wrzasnęła za nim, a po chwili podbiegła bliżej.

- Czy nie możesz iść po prostu do domu? - spytał grzecznie patrząc w jej zielone oczy. – Oj, przepraszam, ty nie masz domu - zakpił, a na twarzy dziewczyny momentalnie pokazał się obfity rumieniec. - Nie martw się, Sakuro - poklepał ją przyjacielsko po ramieniu - spanie na podłodze tylko spłaszczy ci piękny dekolcik.

Sai słysząc to roześmiał się, ale stał w tym samym miejscu, co pięć minut wcześniej. Haruno tylko zmrużyła niespokojnie oczy, stojąc w bezruchu, jakby rażona piorunem. Dzięki temu mógł spokojnie ruszyć w stronę Saia, co go niezmiernie cieszyło.

- Czekałeś – oznajmił, a w jego oczach pokazało się rozbawienie. Nawet nie słyszał jak Sakura bluzga na niego. Mało go obchodziło, że jest bezdusznym szczurem.

Razem z przyjacielem skierowali się do jego domu.

- Musiałeś tę różową bestię rozbudzić? - spytał Sai, patrząc na niego kątem oka. Jego głos brzmiał jakby miał za chwilę się roześmiać. Kiedy zobaczył minę Sasuke, nie wytrzymał i parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

- Wkurza mnie od tylu lat. Jeszcze myśli, że polecę na nią – westchnął przybliżając się do towarzysza. Sai na jego słowa tylko pokiwał głową. - Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał zaraz po tym, gdy weszli do domu.

- Wina.

Sasuke od razu zauważył pusty talerz w zlewie, którego rano na pewno nie było. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok i wyciągnął z kredensu dwa kieliszki, korkociąg oraz czerwone słodkie wino. Udali się do salonu, po czym obaj usiedli na kanapie. Po niedługiej chwili sączyli wino, milcząc, przez co atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej dziwna.

- Sai, wiesz, że musimy wziąć prysznic? - spytał niezbyt zrozumiale, gdyż z każdą sekundą wino coraz bardziej uderzało mu do głowy i sprawiało, że ciężko mu było się skupić na tym, co się wokół niego dzieje.

- Ja tylko mam łapki brudne od ołówka.

Sai pomachał paluszkami przed jego oczami, a Sasuke uznał, że to nic takiego i chwycił jego dłoń. Przybliżył ją do swoich ust i zaczął całować każdy palec, przez co Sai zrobił się cały czerwony.

- Uhm... Chodź.

Po chwili obaj znaleźli się pod prysznicem, jednak żaden z nich nie lubił się pod nim bawić. Nawet się nie całowali, gdyż Sasuke stawiał zbyt wielkie wymagania. Sai natomiast godził się na wszystko, byleby tylko z nim być. Wzięli szybki prysznic, ocierając się co chwilę o siebie. Czuli jak bardzo siebie pragną, wręcz zwierzęco, co było od razu to widać.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Pragnął czuć znowu pewne uczucie, które by go porwało w szaleńczym tempie i tym samym nigdy się nie skończyło. Starał się nie okazywać Saiowi, że to, co jest między nimi, nie ma żadnej przyszłości. Nigdy żadna więź nie ma prawa ich połączyć, chociaż serce nie sługa. Nawet gdyby chciał tego z całych sił to nic nie zdoła zrobić. Nie chodziło o to, że jego czakra wyczerpała się po Wojnie. Chodziło o serce, które biło dla kogoś innego i tęskniło tak samo jak jego właściciel. Zanim zasnął, myślał jeszcze chwilę o tym wszystkim, układając się wygodniej na łóżku.


	4. Rozdział II - Codzienność

**Tokio**

_„__Nie zgadzać się, by delikatny akt naciśnięcia klamki u drzwi,_ _ten akt, który mógłby wszystko odmienić, _ _przeszedł w zwykły codzienny odruch, _ _do widzenia, kochana, buźka, do zobaczenia." Julio Cortázar_

Mijał inne auta, budynki, a obraz przeradzał się w mniej wyrazisty. Nadal nie czuł się najlepiej, a siedząc w tych ubraniach czuł się nieswojo. Sam nie wiedział, nad czym się zastanawiał, patrząc w okienko i nawet nie słyszał jak pani Mikoto do niego mówi. Poczuwszy delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu, odwrócił swój smutny wzrok w stronę starszej pani. Czytała z jego twarzy, a on z jej, chociaż musiał udawać, że stracił pamięć, dlatego tyle rzeczy przychodziło mu z trudem.

- Tak? – spytał, przerywając tę krępującą chwilę.

- Mówiłam o moim domu. Poza tym, zaraz tam będziemy – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, ale już nic więcej nie mówiła. Jakby wyczytała na twarzy Naruto: bądź cicho.

Raczej chodziło mu o to, że bał się tak przeraźliwie, iż w środku cały aż krzyczał. Nawet nie zauważył jak drzwi się otwarły, jednak delikatny ruch dłoni obudził go z letargu. Uśmiechnął się na ile mógł, a potem wysiadł, wzrok zatrzymując na dosyć specyficznym jak na Japonię domku - raczej przypominał on angielski dworek. Biały z wyraźnymi framugami, drewnianymi oknami, a całość dopełniał piękny ganek.

Pani Mikoto Yumini pozwoliła mu otworzyć drzwi; ukazał się przed nim piękny hol, który prowadził prosto do salonu. Obok można było ujrzeć przez uchylone drzwi kuchnię, jadalnię, bawialnię oraz schody wiodące na piętro. Poszedł za nimi, a starsza pani została w salonie, pewnie chciała okazać jak bardzo mu ufa. Wszedł na górę, zostawiając w salonie starszą panią, która zapewne chciała w ten sposób pokazać swoje zaufanie względem niego. Na piętrze były cztery sypialnie w takim samym rustykalnym stylu jak reszta domu. Zrezygnował ze wspinania się po kolejnych schodach, dochodząc do wniosku, że zastanie tam nic innego, jak tylko strych.

Zszedł w poszukiwaniu Mikoto, jednak na schodach spotkał pewną dziewczynę o długich, prostych, blond włosach oraz intensywnie zielonych oczach, ubraną w letnią, zwiewną sukienkę. Na jego widok lekko się zarumieniła.

- Cześć – szepnęła i pobiegła zapewne w stronę swojej sypialni.

On natomiast zszedł w końcu na dół, gdzie w salonie zastał panią domu siedzącą na beżowej kanapie i popijającą zapewne wino, czego domyślił się, widząc już od progu czerwony płyn w kieliszku.

- Chcesz?

- Co to? - spytał tak, jakby naprawdę tego nie wiedział, a widząc minę kobiety, lekko się speszył, uświadamiając sobie jak głupie zadał pytanie.

- Wino – oznajmiła, dolewając sobie i do nowego kieliszka, który po chwili mu podała.

Naruto powoli sączył napój, siadając obok niej.

- Ładnie tu. Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

- Aj. Karen Witt. Mieszkała wcześniej za granicą, ale interesował ją nasz kraj, więc ją przygarnęłam. Szuka swojego mieszkania, ale przez znajomość języka, a raczej jej nie znajomość, trudniej jest jej się tutaj odnaleźć. Umie podstawowe zwroty, ale ma na szczęście głowę do języków. Myślę, że do pół roku powinna umieć japoński perfekt!

- O, chętnie bym jej pomógł, chociaż nie wiem czy znam jej ojczysty język.

- Wątpię. Język niemiecki, nie jest tak popularny jak angielski.

- Ledwie pamiętam japoński – prychnął, a starsza pani tylko dolała im wina, a następnie gestem ręki wskazała na drzwi od tarasu.

Przeszli przez nie, po czym skierowali się do drewnianych budynków. Tam zastał zwierzęta, jednak nie wiedział czym one są.

- Co to? – spytał.

Powoli przyzwyczajał się, że musi się wszystkiego uczyć, aczkolwiek mając tyle lat było to dla niego dosyć krępujące, trudne i wymagało cierpliwości.

- Konie – odpowiedziała, głaszcząc pewnego osobnika po grzywie. - Może jutro pojedziemy na małą przejażdżkę. Chociaż niewiele jest tu miejsca na konne przejażdżki.

- Dobrze! - westchnął, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym pogłaskał czarnego ogiera po jego grzywie.

_„__Żółty lament ulicy, gdzie nie chodzi nikt._ _Bije trwoga żaglami o codzienność szyb..." K.K. Baczyński_

Podczas wspólnego obiadu Naruto dowiedział się, że Mikoto ma syna, który mieszka w centrum razem z żoną i dzieckiem, a jej mąż zmarł kilka lat temu w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Niedługo po posiłku kobieta postanowiła pojechać w odwiedziny do syna. Przed wyjściem niepewnie zerknęła na swoich gości, gdyż była świadoma, że przydałby się im nowe ubrania.

- Karen, może chcesz zabrać Naruto na zakupy? - spytała, kiedy ubierała płaszcz

- Mogę. W sumie chciałam coś kupić – oznajmiła, szybko ubierając buty.

Naruto rozumiejąc, że ma wyjść lekko się zasmucił, jednak liczył na to, że pozbędzie się tych za dużych ubrań. Znowu musiał wrócić do podziwiania świata przez szklaną szybę, ale po chwili byli już przy wielkich budynkach. Mikoto dała im informację ile mają czasu i gdzie mają przyjść.

- Za zakrętem jest cudowna Galeria! - pisnęła Karen, która ucieszona chwilą wolności pobiegła w znanym sobie kierunku.

Naruto przyśpieszył kroku, aby ją dogonić nie chciał pierwszego dnia od razu się zgubić.

- Mikoto dała mi tyle forsy – pokazał Karen plik monet, a w jej oczach „pokazały się" małe dolarki, przez co zrozumiał, że kupią za to wiele cudownych ubrań.

Nie mylił się. Już w pierwszym sklepie kupili dwie torby ubrań, a przed nimi były jeszcze setki sklepów. Obawiał się, że nie starczy im czasu ani tym bardziej pieniędzy, aby kupić potrzebne rzeczy.

- Te buty są podobne do tych jakie robię – powiedziała w pewnym momencie, ale Naruto oglądał inną parę i nie zrozumiał tak krótkiego, jasnego przekazu. Puścił tę informację mimo uszu.

- Zjadłbym coś – powiedział Naruto, czując zapach ramenu, który tak często jadał w Wiosce.

- W sumie został nam sklep z bielizną – prychnęła, pokazując Naruto swój język, ale podała mu rękę, kierując do stoiska z ramenem.

Usiedli przy plastikowych stolikach, konsumując obiad. Potem udali się do wymienionego sklepu. Karen nie wstydziła się wcale, pokazując się mu w samych majtkach czy staniku, co dla niego zawsze przychodziło z trudem. Mając tyle torb, że ledwie trzymali je w swoich dłoniach, doszli do niewielkiego skwerku w jakim byli umówieni z panią Mikotą. Widząc nieopodal budkę z lodami, zamówili po jednym i usiedli, czekając cierpliwie na starszą panią.

_„__Kiedy normalny bieg codziennego życia zostaje nieoczekiwanie zakłócony, _ _uświadamiamy sobie dobitnie, że jesteśmy niczym rozbitkowie, którzy próbują _ _zachować równowagę na nędznej desce pośród otwartego morza, _ _i nie pamiętają już, skąd się tam wzięli,_ _ani nie wiedzą, dokąd znoszą ich fale." Albert Einstein_

- O czym myślisz? – Usłyszał, zjadając ostatni kęs lodu. Po chwili wstał, aby wyrzucić miętoszony papierek i patyczek do kosza, po czym z powrotem przysiadł obok Karen.

- Próbuję zrozumieć, dlaczego tu jestem.

- Sama czułam podobnie, ale pamiętam swój kraj, rodziców, rodzeństwo, swoje życie, co daje mi siłę, aby tu być. Chcę tu być. Przepraszam jeśli źle mówię. Nie bardzo umiem japoński.

Faktycznie, jakby Naruto nie chciał jej zrozumieć, to by połowy słów nie zrozumiał, ale automatycznie poprawiał jej zdania w swojej głowie.

- Nic nie szkodzi. Czym więcej będziesz mówić, tym lepiej się nauczysz. Poza tym, myślałem, że mówisz gorzej jak mi o tobie pani Yumini opowiadała.

- Jestem tu już pół roku. Muszę umieć coś powiedzieć.

- W rzeczy samej, ale jak coś, to przy mnie możesz mówić, co chcesz. Postaram się zrozumieć, a jeśli przypadkowo powiesz brzydkie słowo, to udam, że go nie słyszałem.

- Myślałam, że rozmowa z tobą będzie kosztować moje całe życie! – Wywróciła teatralnie oczami, a potem krótko roześmiała się. Naruto ciągle się uśmiechał, dobrze czuł się w jej towarzystwie.

- Ej, nie takie rzeczy w życiu widziałem.

- O, pani Mikoto idzie. – Wskazała ręką na postać, która szła w ich kierunku.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale dali mi obiad, a potem kawę. Widzę, że nieźle zaszaleliście. Chyba dałam Naruto za dużo pieniędzy! - Puściła oczko w kierunku Karen, która lekko się na to zarumieniła, ale widząc, że trzeba iść, przyśpieszyła kroku, po to by towarzysze nie zauważyli jej zamierzania.

Zapakowali zakupy do bagażnika, po czym Karen usiadła obok kierowcy, Naruto zaś wrócił do podziwiania tylnej szyby. Lubił to, więc nawet nie słuchał, o czym panie rozmawiały. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zrobiło się późno, bo w Tokio światła czasem robiły niemalże za słońce. Kiedy opuszczali główne ulice, jego wzrok dopiero zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do ciemności. W domku było dosyć chłodno, więc od razu chwycił złożony na kanapie koc, zarzucając go sobie na ramiona. Pani Mikoto, widząc ten gest, szepnęła coś do ucha Karen, a ta natychmiast wyszła z pomieszczenia. Znów zostali, jednak powoli przestawało im to sprawiać trudności. Mikoto ubrała okulary i sięgnęła po książkę, która leżała na stoliku. Naruto, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co zrobić, położył się i po chwili zasnął.

_„__Nie przyzwyczajać się, lecz w tym, _ _co znane, (próbuj) odnajdywać nowe _ _– __oto droga wzbogacająca codzienność." Maria Szyszkowska_

Śniła mu się Wojna. Tysiące zakrwawionych shinobi, wiele martwych osób leżących na zielonej polanie. On zaś emanował światłem, które dawał mu Kyuubi. Tęsknił za nim, ale nie rozumiał, czemu portal go odtrącił, bo jakby nie patrzeć Kyuubi był w nim, nie obok, dlatego to było takie dla niego dziwne. Może w czasie tego snu miał skupić się na osobach, które częściowo znał, ale co się z nim teraz działo? Nic nie rozumiał; czuł, że jego ciało płonie, a twarz zaczęła mu się trząść. Obudził się, łykając głośno powietrze.

- Naruto, wszystko w porządku? - Usłyszał kobiecy głos pełen zmartwienia, a po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo tęskni za Konohą, ale nie mógł nawet o niej mówić, ponieważ nie chciał zniszczyć zaufania, które zbudował między nimi.

- Wszystko dobrze – wybełkotał między salwami płaczu, a Karen tylko podeszła do niego, po czym on wtulił się w jej pierś, tak jak tuli się matkę, przyjaciółkę, babcię albo siostrę. Nie chciał niczego więcej. Chciał czuć, że nie jest tutaj sam.

Zwykle, gdy nie przebywał z ludźmi, miał tego durnego lisa, który mimo wszystko był. Zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz musi dać sobie radę sam. Nieważne jak daleko od domu i ludzi, którzy pokładali w nim nadzieję. Był tu SAM i to bolało tak, że długo płakał w objęciach Karen. Mikoto tylko przyniosła im po kubku gorącej czekolady, co pozwoliło im usiąść obok siebie, trzymając kubki, milcząc i słuchając jak z każdą chwilą robi się w salonie dużo ciszej.

- Źle wyglądałeś, gdy spałeś. Co ci się śniło?

- Dom. Przyjaciele. Rodziny nie mam, więc nie miała prawa mi się przyśnić. Tęsknię za nimi, a nawet nie wiem gdzie jestem.

- Nazwę znasz: Tokio, ale pewnie dla nich byłaby to tak samo egzotyczna nazwa, jak Londyn?

- Coś w tym stylu. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś mnie odnajdzie.

- Też mamy taką nadzieję – odezwała się Karen, spoglądając na Mikoto.

- Jak coś możemy jutro udać się konno do mnicha.

- Dobry pomysł. Modlitwą może przywołamy lepsze jutro! - Karen klasnęła w dłonie, a Naruto uśmiechnął się do siedzących obok kobiet. Czuł, że dzięki nim codzienność będzie w miarę spokojna.

- Oby – odezwał się, wycierając ostatnie łzy rozciągniętym swetrem, który pewnie był po synu pani Mikoto. Wiedział, że często będzie go zakładać, chociażby jako strój po domu. W małych rzeczach zaczynał widzieć nadzieję, która kiełkowała na nowe, lepsze życie.

**Konoha**

_„__Życie zazwyczaj jest dla historii zabójcze, _ _czasami o poranku czujemy, że coś się zacznie, coś pełnego, _ _czystego, wyjątkowego. Później dzwoni telefon i wszystko się kończy. _ _Życie szatkuje, rozpyla, rozmywa, codzienność nie lubi wyraźnej kreski."_ _Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt _

Ten poranek był dziwny. Nie chodziło mu nawet o to przy kim się obudził. Mógłby to być każdy. Po prostu Wojna sprawiła w nim spustoszenie. Miał mętlik w głowie już od paru lat, a dzisiejsza sytuacja tylko jeszcze bardziej go zmartwiła. Widział, jak Sai śpi - niby normalna rzecz, ale wywoływała w nim jakąś pustkę. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy wstawał cicho z łóżka. Zwykła codzienna czynność, ale ciągle coś mu nie pasowało. Było zbyt cicho. Tak, właśnie, zawsze słyszał hałas, który od dłuższego czasu go budził. Czuł, że widocznie za wcześnie wstał, chociaż słońce było wysoko na horyzoncie. Ubrał się pośpiesznie i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Teraz zauważył zamieszanie: wszyscy prawie krzyczeli na siebie a praca, którą powinni wykonywać, stała w miejscu. Zauważył w tle Nejiego, więc podszedł do niego i krzyknął, by ten zwrócił uwagę na jego osobę.

- Co się stało? - spytał.

- Aj. Sprzeczka na budowie mieszkania Ino. Po prostu nie dodaliśmy jednego pomieszczenia.

- Myślałem, że ktoś umarł.

- Jeszcze nie! - Spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Nie planuj tego! - Rozkazał mu, chociaż sytuacja nie wymagała tego.

- Nisko mnie oceniasz – warknął Sasuke w jego kierunku, a część ninja odwróciło się w ich kierunku.

- Więcej ode mnie zabijałeś – odrzekł w obronie Neji, a Sasuke zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód, chwytając za koszulkę.

- Jakbym miał jakiś wybór.

- Oj, Sasuke, miałeś, ale jedynie pozwoliłeś sobie na ucieczkę - odpowiedział dosyć sarkastycznie, widział w oczach przyjaciela złość, ale odpuścił dalsze wywody na jego temat.

- I tak zabijałem – puścił koszulkę, podchodząc do Ino.

- Sam się do tego przyznajesz! – Usłyszał jeszcze jak Neji do niego krzyczy.

- Hej. Słyszałem, że źle ci zbudowali dom – zagadał do Ino Yamanaki, chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy będzie chciała go słuchać. Widział, że płakała i aż mu się zrobiło jej żal.

- O jak miło ciebie widzieć – odpowiedziała dosyć sarkastycznie, wycierając dłonią zasychające łzy na policzku.

- W czym jest problem? – zapytał, patrząc w jej oczy.

- Nie wiem, gdzie teraz postawię łóżko. Może zamiast salonu zrobię sypialnię? - spytała raczej retorycznie, cała trzęsąc się z nerwów.

- Sai ci na pewno pomoże. Widziałaś jak fajnie zrobił mieszkanie Kakashiemu?

- Tak. Byłam nawet u niego. Dał mi nowe rodzaje kwiatów.

- O, czyli nie jest tak źle – prychnął, odwracając się w stronę budowli. Nie wyglądało to wcale źle. Fakt faktem, że nie ma co porównywać z tym, co było, a co jest, bo to dwa różne światy.

- Tak. Dzięki za pomoc. Krzyknę na nich, by kończyli mi mój dom! - wstała i otrzepawszy spodnie, pobiegła do budujących.

Słyszał, że potrzebują na dziś pomocy przy budowie domu Shina Aburame. Kiedy Kakashi opowiadał mu, że wypadałoby zbudować jemu dom, on stwierdził, żeby insekty nie pozjadały tam ścian. Natychmiast został uspokojony, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Ruszył jeszcze w kierunku swojego domu, aby coś zjeść.

_„__Podzielam pogląd Schopenhauera, że jedynym z najsilniejszych motywów,_ _jakie przywodzą ludzi do nauki i sztuki, jest chęć ucieczki _ _od bolesnej brutalności codziennego życia_ _i od beznadziejnej udręki codziennych pragnień. [...] _ _Umysły bardziej subtelnie dążą do tego, by uciec z osobistego życia_ _w świat obiektywnych doznań i myśli." Albert Einstein_

Szkoła – jakże trafnym określeniem, by było nazwanie tego miejsca „nudnym", bo niejako przebywanie w nim ograniczało się jedynie do nudnych lekcji. Powoli Danzo odzyskiwał sale, które shinobi zamieszkiwali na czas budowy, jednak odbywało się to tak mozolnie, jakby ktoś dręczył kogoś roztopionym, ciągnącym serem.

Szedł powoli korytarzami, co jakiś czas mijając uczniów, nauczycieli i gości. Tak nazywał swoich znajomych, którzy zamieszkiwali zachodnie skrzydło. Dobrze, że nie musiał zajmować się głównie Wioską jako Hokage, gdyż trochę czuł się z tym dziwnie, ale przez przychylność mieszkających tu ludzi mógł zajmować się tym, co sprawiało mu większą przyjemność. Musiał znaleźć Torune, by sprawdził, czy trzeba wysłać odpowiednich shinobi do brakujących domów. Organizacja budowy Wioski była jego obowiązkiem, dlatego nie oszczędzał się w wykonywaniu tego zadania. Gdy tylko znajdował czas, sam udawał się na wycieczkę po Wiosce i chociaż co sekundowe witanie się z mijającymi ludźmi nużyło go, to mimo wszystko nie chciał tracić swojej pozycji na tle reszty mieszkańców Konohy. Zabrał ze swojego biurka dokumenty, aby przekazać je przy okazji Torune, po czym zamierzał spotkać się z Sakurą, by przebadała jego bolącą nogę.

- Sakura! - zawołał ją, kiedy wracał ze spotkania z jedynym przedstawicielem Starszyzny.

- Hm? - Odłożyła na ziemię kawałki drewna, które trzymała swoich dłoniach, a następnie wytarła brudne dłonie w swoją spódnicę. - Witam – przywitała się, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Witaj.– Zapadła chwilowa cisza, a Sakura, próbując nie zwracać za bardzo uwagi na to, że była mu potrzebna, kręciła głową, w efekcie czego w ogóle nie patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. - Znów mam problemy z nogą. Spojrzysz na nią? - spytał Danzo.

- Nie jestem Tsunade, ona wiedziała co z nią nie tak.

- Nie przeczę, Sakuro. Jednak ona nie żyje. - Przymknął na chwilę oczy, wziął głębszy oddech i otwarł je, widząc jak dziewczyna o różowych włosach intensywnie się na niego patrzy. - Zawsze mogę cię pozbawić twojego stopnia i licencji medycznych. - Wiedział, że teraz troszkę przesadził, ale dziewczyna chwyciła jego dłoń i zaprowadziła do namiotów.

- Niech pan zdejmie spodnie. - Na te słowa delikatnie się zarumieniła, a Shimura posłużenie zdjął spodnie i składając je w kostkę, usiadł na kozetce. - Umyję ręce i zbadam tę nogę – oznajmiła, odkręcając trochę wody i nabrała na dłonie trochę mydła.

Danzo widział jak jej się one trzęsą, ale nie wiedział, czy z jego powodu, czy z tego jaką miał rangę. Jakoś zawsze traktował swoją rangę jak zawód – kiedy praca to praca, kiedy dom to dom – zawsze tak myślał i nigdy nie zamierzał tego łączyć.

- Niech się panienka tak nie denerwuje, bo mi jeszcze nogę urwie – odezwał się, kiedy Sakura za mocno przycisnęła dłonią, chociaż tak naprawdę nie czuł tego, gdyż ból był za bardzo paraliżujący. Po chwili usłyszał medyczne jujitsu, a zaraz po tym poczuł w swojej kończynie ciepło, przyjemność, ulgę, a w ostateczności nawet dotyk tej młodej kobiety.

- I jak? - spytała Sakura, oceniając, że noga jest mniej spuchnięta.

- Dużo, dużo lepiej. Wracaj na budowę. - Sakura jakby na te słowa wyparowała z namiotu. Danzo Shimura od dawna nie czuł się tak samotnie jak w tej chwili. Natychmiast wrócił do szkoły, by przez szum uczniów nie czuć jak bardzo brakuje mu towarzystwa.

_„__Chciałabym, by ktoś mnie czasem odwiedził, _ _porozmawiał, przekonał, że pomimo absurdu codzienności _ _najważniejszy jest fakt istnienia." B. Rosiak_

Itachi Uchiha znów otwarł oczy. Nieprzyjemny blask słońca, jaki wpływał do pokoju przez niezasłonięte okna przyprawiał go o mdłości. Nie rozumiał, czemu nadal tu jest, czemu pozwala, aby jego organizm budził się do życia. Mógł umrzeć razem ze swoim ukochanym w dniu ich walki z Naruto. Brakowało mu jego uśmiechu, dotyku, obecności, każdy szelest sprawiał, że jego wspomnienia ożywały. Nie próbował już zamykać oczu, żeby mniej odczuwać ból w swoim ciele. W sumie pamiętał, że sam był bliski śmierci, ale ktoś najwidoczniej usilnie chciał, aby żył.

Nie rozumiał tego.

Chciał umrzeć.

Próbował nawet, jednak jakaś niewidzialna pieczęć trzymała go w stalowym uścisku. Żył i to się liczyło. Westchnął głęboko, wstając z łóżka.

Ciekawiło go, czy znowu pod drzwiami znajdzie talerz z kanapkami i kubek z letnią herbatą. Wychylił się, pomacał ręką podłogę, uśmiechnął się, gdy znalazł kanapki, po czym przyciągnął tacę i zamknął cicho drzwi. Położył ją na łóżku, podszedł do okna, by odsłonić okno i wpuścić do środka trochę świeżego powietrza. Czuł, że powoli wraca do żywych jak jego czakra. Nie umiał jednak wyjść ze swojego pokoju. Bał się stawić czoła nie tyle Wiosce, ile bratu.

Bał się jego pytań, jego spojrzenia, jego obecności. Nie umiał chwilowo funkcjonować na tyle, aby swobodnie z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Nawet z nim. Nużyło go przebywanie z samym sobą, a na ile umiał uwolnić swoją czakrę, na tyle ćwiczył swoje techniki.

Gdy kończył jeść ostatnią kanapkę, usłyszał kłótnię. Chciał wyjść z pokoju, jednakże trzymał się swojej ustalonej zasady: „Unikam Sasuke". Nagle do jego uszu dotarł głośny płacz i potłuczone szkło, co ostatecznie pomogło podjąć mu decyzję.

Musiał sprawdzić, co jego młodszy brat wyprawia, bowiem przechodziło to ludzkie pojęcie. Wiedział, że kogoś ma, bo nie trudno było usłyszeć w cichym domu, jak ktoś artykułuje miłosne wyznania.

Wszedł cicho do kuchni, odstawił na blat tacę, po czym spojrzał na siedzącego przy ścianie chłopaka o ciemnych włosach, który był podobny do Sasuke, jednak nim nie był.

- Stało się coś? - spytał, kiedy otwierał szafkę, aby wyciągnąć zmiotkę.

- O! - Wyrwało się chłopakowi z gardła, jakby nie spodziewał się, że starszy Uchiha uraczy go swoją obecnością. - Po prostu nie chcę być jego służącym - wychrypiał, chlipiąc jeszcze głośniej.

Itachi tylko wyrzucił szkło do kosza i usiadł obok chłopaka. Sai wtulił się w niego i tkwili tak, aż młodszy zabrał swoje przybory i udał się na budowę. Itachi jeszcze skorzystał z łazienki i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

_„__Nie, żeby wszystko spowszechniało._ _Nie aż tak. Ale zniknął ten napęd. _ _Rozproszył się gdzieś w codzienności. _ _Wszystko ostygło. Czasami tylko ogrzewało się, na chwilę." J.L. Wiśniewski _

Zajęcia szkolne kończyły się, w Wiosce robiło się coraz ciszej, a na niebie powoli pokazywał się księżyc. Uczniowie wracali do swoich rodziców, nauczyciele do swoich domów, jednak nie Drużyna Shikamaru. Mieli mieć dziś ćwiczenia, bieganie oraz zadanie logiczne.

Biwako maszerowała radośnie na plac, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest pozostała dwójka. Jakoś niespecjalnie chciała ich szukać. Miała cichą nadzieję, że spotka ich w drodze na trening. Stojąc już na placu, zmierzyła wzrokiem swojego nauczyciela, który także czekał na Manami i Chizuko.

- Zaraz się ściemni – wymamrotał Nara. W sumie mogli się spotkać rano, ale do późnej nocy pił i jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się przychodzić na takie spotkanie nieco pijanym.

Nagle poderwał się z miejsca i kiwnął na pozostałą dwójkę.

- Za karę przebiegniecie dwa razy więcej Wioskę niż Biwako! Zrozumiano?! Czekam tu na was! Macie zrobić pięć okrążeń, Biwako masz wrócić tu szybciej!

Nagle został sam. Teraz rozumiał czemu Kakashi ciągle czyta książkę. Jakby tak mu przyszło siedzieć na trawie dwie godziny i patrzeć na nią, to by pewnie zwariował. Sam wziął z szkolnej biblioteki jakąś książkę i zaczął ją czytać. Może nie zawierała tego, co książka Kakashiego, ale pozwoliła mu milej spędzić czas, czekając na dzieci.

Czas mijał, a po chwili poczuł obok siebie zdyszaną dziewczynę.

- Jestem już, Sensei! – wysapała.

- Za tym drzewem – wskazał ręką, o które mu chodzi - jest skrzynka z wodą. Jak chcesz, to możesz się napić. - Widząc jej minę, dodał: - Tak, mamy jeszcze chwilę, nim wrócą.

Biwako, kiedy już się napiła oraz odpoczęła po bieganiu, postanowiła zacząć ćwiczyć swoje techniki. Zaczęła bawić się wiatrem, jakby chciała zrobić z niego tornado. Ruszała szybko rękami, a wir powietrzny robił się coraz wyraźniejszy, piasek wirował między okręgami, a słup jaki powstał stawał się coraz wyższy.

Shimaru odłożył na bok książkę, chcąc przypilnować, aby nie zrobiła szkód. Po chwili ujrzał pozostałych uczniów. Wskazał im wodę oraz po prosił, aby chwilę odpoczęli. Podszedł do Biwako, aby przyjrzeć się, czy dobrze układa dłonie i czy oczami kontroluje to, co robi. Robiła to doskonale, aż dziwił się, jak zdolną jest uczennicą.

Każdy po chwili pokazał na co go stać jak ostatnim razem. Biwako tym razem pokazała jako iluzję wielkiego orła, który odfrunął ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Nara planował jeszcze zadanie z dzwoneczkami i by utrudnić im zadanie czekał, aż ściemni się, po to by użyli swojej logiki i tych technik, które pozwalały im oświetlać drogę. Mieli wykonać to wspólnie, więc nie obawiał się, że komuś coś się stanie. Wiedział także, że to zadanie nie będzie jakieś długie i ich rodzice go za to później nie zabiją. Rozumiał, że jutro szkoła, a samą praktyką oni nie żyją. Położył się na ziemi, czekając, aż wrócą. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie usłyszał dzwoneczki i śmiech dzieci.

- Bardzo pięknie. Następne spotkanie pojutrze rano przed szkołą. Nie zapomnijcie! W nagrodę nie będzie biegania! - Usłyszał radosne owacje i niedługo po tym mógł wrócić do domu.


	5. Rozdział III - Powietrze

Tokio

_„__Teraz, gdy już nauczyliśmy się latać w powietrzu jak ptaki, _ _pływać pod wodą jak ryby, _ _brakuje nam tylko jednego: _ _nauczyć się żyć na ziemi jak ludzie." George Bernard Shaw _

Czuł słodki zapach, jakby ktoś karmelizował cukier, ale do jego uszu nie dochodził żaden stukot garnków, sztućców czy innych tego typu rzeczy. Po prostu ten dom tak pachniał. Poza tym zauważył, że ktoś musiał odsłonić rano okna oraz ułożył jego ubrania na krześle koło szafy. Dostrzegł także na swojej drugiej poduszce karteczkę:

_Nie ma nas w domu. Zostawiliśmy ci kanapki na stole. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jak zrobić sobie herbatę? Jak coś, jest mrożona w lodówce. Czuj się jak u siebie. Będę w domu po pierwszej, a Mikoto dużo później. Karen. _

Czytając tę wiadomość, siedział po turecku na łóżku. Uświadamiał sobie, że wiele rzeczy umiał, nawet pamiętał wszystko, tylko te ludzkie nowości go przerażały. Może był na nie za głupi? Chciał tak bardzo przywyknąć do tego, co los mu przyniósł. Jakby Kurama tutaj był, pewnie kopnąłby go w tyłek dla opamiętania. Nie rozumiał, czemu akurat on musiał go opuścić. Jakie pieczęcie sprawiły ten jeden błąd?

Potarł dłonią zaspane oczy, wstał i podszedł do szafy, by poszukać czystych ubrań. Wziął jeszcze te brudne, aby przy okazji wrzucić je do kosza na brudną bieliznę.

Nieśpiesznie stał pod prysznicem, analizując całą tę sytuację, chociaż ile razy o tym myślał nie wiedział, skąd weźmie nowy portal oraz czy ten klucz będzie teraz pasować do niego. Bał się, że był jednorazowy i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to szukać portalu albo czekać na kogoś z Konoha.

Kiedy na palcach zobaczył pomarszczenia, zakręcił kurki i wyszedł spod prysznica, owijając się białym ręcznikiem, gdyż usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Nie spodziewał się, że spotka tu chłopaka o brązowych włosach i czarnych oczach, ubranego w czarny dres, przy którym siedział biały pies, który radośnie merdał ogonem. Aż poczuł się głupio stojąc przed nim taki roznegliżowany, jednak coś mu w nich nie pasowało. Nie miał znaków, sam miał blizny, które mimo zmiany miejsca nie znikły. Może zaraz się dowie całej prawdy, a może nie. Naruto wiedział, że patrzy się na niego jakby go nie znał, to dało mu wiele do myślenia. Zaprosił ich gestem ręki do środka.

- Nie znamy się – zaczął Kiba, spoglądając na jego tors, przez co Naruto zasłonił się rękami. Pies, jakby chcąc sprawdzić z kim jego pan rozmawia, podszedł do niego i zaczął go wąchać. - Mikoto nie mogła usiedzieć w spokoju, więc przy okazji załatwiania spraw na mieście miałem sprawdzić, czy żyjesz – oznajmił, głaszcząc psa, który pobiegł do kuchni, zostawiając ich samych.

- Ee.. No, dobrze, przepraszam na chwilę... - Naruto pobiegł do łazienki, jednak drzwi nie zamknęły się do końca i biała bestia weszła, otwierając je szerzej. Dobrze, że zdążył naciągnąć na pośladki czarne bokserki. - Aka... - zawahał się, bo jeśli Kiba go nie zna, to czy właśnie tak ma na imię? - Ej, człowiek chce się ubrać... - westchnął do siebie, spoglądając w lusterko.

Pies, jak wcześniej, zaczął wąchać jego nogi, przeszkadzając w ubieraniu spodni. Naruto machnął za mocno nogą i uderzył go niechcąco, po czym ten wybiegł z łazienki do swojego pana. Ubrał szybko koszulkę i pobiegł go szukać; obaj byli w kuchni. Kiba czekał na ciepłą wodę, z szafki wyciągając pojemnik, jak dobrze Naruto pamiętał z kawą, i cukierniczkę. Widząc, że już wrócił pokazał palcem ręki na puszkę. Naruto kiwnął, że chętnie się napije. Dobrze, że schował do kieszeni skarpetki, bo od posadzki zaczęło mu być zimno. Usiadł na taborecie, aby je ubrać. Nie pasowało mu to milczenie. Nie do tej osoby, w ogóle zachowywał się całkiem inaczej. On wielu rzeczy tu nie rozumiał, ale jeśli był tylko jeden klucz, ewentualnie jakiś zapasowy, to jak oni tutaj trafili? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go stukot stawianej przed nim filiżanki oraz lekkie poklepywanie po ramieniu.

- O czym tak myślisz? - zapytał Kiba. - Aj, nie przedstawiłem się, choć o tobie wiem sporo. Kiba Inuzuka jestem. A to mój wierny kompan, nawet w pracy jak widać, Akamaru się zwie. - Rzucił psu trzymaną w ręku kiełbaskę, a w oznace wdzięczności Akamaru pomerdał radośnie ogonem.

- Hm. Miałem wrażenie, że cię skądś znam – wymamrotał Naruto, nie wierząc, że Kiba nic nie pamięta. Jaki przyjaciel, którego zna się prawie od urodzenia tak po prostu przedstawia się drugiemu? - Urodziłeś się w Tokio? - spytał, chociaż czuł, że tak właśnie było i pewien element mógł wyjaśnić wszystko.

- Sam nie wiem, rodzice mnie adoptowali, gdy miałem siedem lat i przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj. po Pewnym czasie przygarnęliśmy Akamaru ze schroniska. W sumie, nie pamiętam, co się działo przed siódmymi urodzinami. Dasz radę w to uwierzyć? Moi koledzy, koleżanki w szkole często opowiadali o swoich pierwszych kroczkach, które rodzice nagrali kamerką. Ja pierwsze zdjęcie mam z Akamaru, jak stoimy w kolejce do weterynarza. No, ale widzę, że ciebie zanudzam – westchnął, przeczesując nerwowo włosy, nie rozumiał czemu to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane.

- Nie, wcale mnie nie zanudzasz. Bardziej denerwuje mnie to, że Akamaru jakby mógł to by mnie wciągnął nosem.

Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Kiba widząc puste kubki, postanowił je umyć. Naruto w tym czasie przypomniał sobie o fortepianie, który widział dzień wcześniej w pokoju gościnnym. Teraz instrument pięknie oświetlało słońce, aż kusiło, aby wydobyć z niego dźwięki. Kojarzył podobny instrument ze swojej starej szkoły. Usiadł i otworzywszy klapę, nacisnął pierwszy klawisz, od którego nauczył się jednej prostej melodii. Słyszał tylko jak ktoś pięknie na nim gra. Nigdy jednak nie wszedł do sali, by się tego dowiedzieć. Palce zaczęły wybijać melodię, grał ją w kółko, przez cały czas czując, że pies go wącha. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego, kiedy obok niego usiadł Kiba. Zaczął mu pokazywać dalszą część granej melodii. Ich palce dotykały się, aż w końcu zaczęli wygrywać melodie na cztery dłonie. Nawet nie słyszeli, jak Karen weszła do pomieszczenia.

Gdyby Akamaru jej nie ugryzł, ta chwila trwałaby dłuższej.

- Niedobry pies! – warknęła i podniosła rękę, aby go uderzyć, jednak Kiba był szybszy i pchnął ją na ścianę.

- Tylko ja mam prawo go uderzyć! - krzyknął na nią, przytulając Akamaru, jakby ten był człowiekiem i rozumiał, co właśnie ta pani chciała mu zrobić. - Jak jeszcze raz podniesiesz rękę na niego to obiecuję, że twoje zarobki będą o jedną czwartą mniejsze! Chyba tego nie chcesz, Karen?

- Przepraszam. Zawsze ten kundel musi mnie mocno ugryźć. Nigdy mu nic złego nie zrobiłam. Nienawidzi mojego akcentu, czy co? - Opuściła głowę, jakby żałowała swoich czynów.

Naruto i Kiba wiedzieli, że nie chciała tego zrobić. Po prostu sytuacja nagle się pogorszyła i nie była to ich wina. Raczej czteronożnego, który słysząc teraz podniesione głosy, schował się pod fortepian.

- Może, może, ale nie czytam mu w myślach. Jak tylko wyjdzie z kryjówki to już nas nie ma. - Słychać było, że nadal jego głos jest szorstki, gorzki i podniesiony, chociaż już nie krzyczał.

Karen tylko rozpłakała się i wybiegła do kuchni. Słyszeli, jak głośno wyciąga garnki i coś mówi swoim ojczystym językiem. Spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na leżącego nadal pod instrumentem Akamaru.

- Aka, wracamy do domu? - spytał psa, a ten widząc, że już nie ma tej niedobrej pani, wyszedł, merdając ogonem. - Teraz jesteś szczęśliwy? - pytał dalej, a Akamaru skoczył na niego, opierając się łapkami o jego brzuch. Kiba pogłaskał go po głowie. - Przeproś ode mnie Karen. My już idziemy do domu. - Jego głos, nawet gesty, nie były nadal takie spokojne, jak te pół godziny wcześniej.

Naruto tylko pokiwał głową, podchodząc jeszcze do fortepianu, żeby zamknąć klapkę.

_„__Powietrze jest pełne szczegółów, nawet cisza jest dźwiękiem: im bardziej zwraca się na nią uwagę, tym bardziej wydaje się skomplikowana, złożona z wibracji, które dotykają się i znoszą wzajemnie." Olga Takarczuk_

Naruto widział, że Karen stoi do niego tyłem, krojąc mięso na małe kawałki. Milczała, co w jej wypadku wydawało mu się bardzo dziwne. Blondyn odsunął krzesło od kuchennego stołu. Karen, słysząc ten charakterystyczny dźwięk, dopiero teraz spojrzała na niego. Usiadł, opierając brodę dłońmi o blat stołu. Mimo że Karen zwróciła swoją uwagę na niego, zachowywała pełną ciszę. Robiła spokojnie obiad jakby nic złego wcześniej się nie wydarzyło. Wrzuciła mięso oraz wcześniej pokrojone warzywa do garnka, wlała szklankę wody z bulionem i wymieszała, próbując jakich dodatków trzeba dosypać. Odwróciła się w stronę wysypy, na której stało kilka pojemniczków z ziołami. Podniosła wzrok na Naruto, gdy ten skrzyżował z nią wzrok, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Karen pierwsza podniosła wskazujący palec do góry, dając znak, że chce coś powiedzieć pierwsza.

- Nic. Nie. Mów – wychrypiała, a on dopiero wtedy zauważył, że miała czerwone oczy i nos od płaczu; teraz rozumiał czemu się delikatnie trzęsła. - Po prostu cisza – wyszeptała błagalnie w jego kierunku.

Kiwnął głową, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo Karen przejmowała się taką infantylną sprzeczką z Kibą. Może też chodziło jej o coś innego. Nie znał ich na tyle, by to wiedzieć. Mógł tylko ich poznawać każdego dnia, uczyć się ich zachowań i bacznie obserwować. Musiał nauczyć się, jak tu żyć, aby przetrwać.

Opuścił ręce na stół, następnie położył na nich głowę, obserwując ścianę przed sobą. W tej chwili czuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Nawet nie miał jak zapytać za ile będzie obiad, który już teraz pięknie pachniał. Mimo że nie widział, co jest w garnkach, to wyobrażał sobie coś dobrego. Przez tę chwilę przerwy, zaczął zastanawiać się, co mogło Karen tak bardzo rozzłościć. Kiba tylko obronił swojego psa, zwykła rzecz, jeśli kogoś się kocha. Oboje wiedzieli, że wiele Kiba zawdzięcza Akamaru, był jego przyjacielem, zawsze z nim był w trudnych chwilach. Karen wiedziała, że nawet Akamaru chodzi z nim do pracy, mimo przepisów, które nie zbyt były przychylne temu. Jednak musiało być coś więcej na rzeczy, bo jej zachowanie nie było obecnie normalne. Oczywiście mogła się złościć, warczeć, milczeć, tylko przy tym była taka zimna. Chętnie zapytałby jej, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. To ułatwiłoby mu zrozumienie całej sytuacji.

Usłyszał po chwili dziwny dźwięk, więc podniósł głowę, rejestrując, że Karen trzyma coś przy uchu i stara się mówić spokojnie, jakby ukrywała co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nagle wyszła pośpiesznie w kierunku pralni, by wrócić po krótszej chwili.

- Pomożesz mi? – spytała, błądząc wzrokiem po kuchni. Nie chciała patrzeć akurat na Naruto, najchętniej zamknęłaby się w łazience. Była bardzo zdenerwowana, jednak starała się jak mogła, aby nie odbiło to się na nim.

- Co się stało? – spytał, czując, że mogło wydarzyć się coś złego.

- Dzwoniła właśnie Mikoto, pojutrze mają przyjść ważni goście, których dawno tutaj nie było. Trzeba posprzątać, pomyśleć, co mogłabym upiec oraz zapomniałam rano rozwiesić pranie – wyliczała, stukając palcami o trzymany w dłoni telefon.

- I nic więcej nie powiesz? - Naruto spojrzał na nią, podnosząc się z miejsca i podchodząc bliżej. W sumie nie wiedział jak się sprząta, ponieważ miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż porządki. - O, pamiętam jak pomagałem w rozwieszaniu ubrań. Mogę to zrobić? - wymamrotał, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. - Rób obiad, Karen. Po nim jakoś ogarniemy ten cały bałagan. A pranie powiesić na dole czy na zewnątrz?

Karen spojrzała w kierunku okna i przypominając sobie o jeszcze jednej ważnej sprawie, zamarła na krótką chwilę.

- Na dole – powiedziała i na chwilę zamilkła. Ich rozmowa sprawiła, że nie myślała o Kibie.

- Najpierw po obiedzie pojedziemy na wycieczkę. Weźmiemy Yoru, jest silniejszym koniem, poza tym lubi noc. Nie to co Shi, on siada w kącie i trzęsie się, gdy jest ciemno.

Naruto chwilę patrzył się na nią niezrozumiale. Wiedział, że język japoński jest dla niej nadal trudnym językiem i mimo że teorię umiała perfekcyjnie, to z mówieniem wciąż miała duże problemy. Jednak nadal nie rozumiał drugiego zdania na tyle, by dopatrzeć się w nim jakiegokolwiek sensu.

- Karen – zamilkł, szukając słów – pewną część powiedziałaś swoim językiem. - Pokazał jej język, drażniąc się z nią. Widział naburmuszenie na jej twarzy, ale nie kłamał. Nie musiał czuć się winny tego, że jej nie zrozumiał. - Zrozumiałem tyle co: obiad, wycieczka, noc i śmierć. Z tego wnioskuję, że jest z tobą źle. Jeszcze to jak się zachowujesz… - starał się mówić prosto, tak aby zrozumiała, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że dla obojga w jakimś stopniu komunikacja między sobą jest nadal trudna.

- Nie, nie! Shi i Yoru to konie! – pisnęła, czerwieniąc się, kiedy dotarło do niej jak bezsensownie to wszystko zabrzmiało. Czując swąd przypalającego się mięsa, pobiegła do garnka i szybko odstawiła je na zimny palnik.

Naruto rozumiejąc o co chodzi, bardziej przypominając sobie o mnichu, stał chwilę w miejscu, myśląc, nim ruszył do pralni.

_„__Granice są potrzebne ludziom jak powietrze. Bez granic, każdego rodzaju, nie wiedzielibyśmy, jak żyć; ani kim jesteśmy, ani co mamy do zrobienia. Granice są po to, aby nam pokazać, że istnieją rzeczy, których nie można przekroczyć." Olga Tokarczuk_

Położyła jeszcze ostatnią miskę w jadalni i poszła zawołać Naruto na obiad. Wysłała jeszcze Mikoto esemesa, aby przypomnieć o wycieczce. I tak pewnie jechaliby razem z Naruto na jednym koniu. Shi jakoś była spokojniejsza, gdy obok niej była starsza pani, nawet, gdy było ciemno. Karen miała nadzieję, że pojadą w trójkę do chatki, gdzie znajdował się mnich. Chwilowo jej telefon milczał, więc odłożyła go na komodę koło drzwi i wyszła do pralni.

- Obiad gotowy. Skończyłeś? - spytała.

- Ło, jeszcze jedna skarpetka. – Wziął spinacz i przypiął skarpetę do sznurka. Położył miskę na pralce i przystanął koło Karen.

- Co dobrego zrobiłaś?

- Gulasz z kartoflami. Specjalność mojego kraju. Jeśli Mikoto smakuje, to tobie też powinno – odrzekła i ruszyli do jadalni.

Spojrzała na telefon, a widząc na ekranie kopertę, tylko na nią nacisnęła.

_„Mam dużo papierkowej roboty. Muszę iść jeszcze do Urzędu. Bawcie się dobrze. M."_

Kiwnęła głową, jakby Mikoto była obok niej. Zaraz jednak uświadomiła sobie, że to tylko tekstowa wiadomość, więc szybko wystukała odpowiedź i usiadła obok Naruto. Po chwili nakładali sobie obiad, nadal milcząc jakby tworzyli między sobą granicę, której nie wolno przekroczyć. Naruto co chwilę jej się przyglądał, oczekując, że zacznie jakoś rozmowę, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

- Dobry ten gulasz – powiedział radośnie, a Karen podniosła na niego wzrok, mrużąc oczy. Rzadko słyszała od innych pochwały.

- Dziękuję. Nic skomplikowanego – odrzekła, dokładając sobie sałatki. - Może dokładki? - spytała.

- Najadłem się, chociaż spodziewałem się ramenu – powiedział, łamiącym się głosem; tak bardzo tęsknił za tą potrawą. Uwielbiał ten smak.

- Możemy zamówić na kolację, jak wrócimy, bo nawet tego nie kupiłam.

- O! Tak, tak! Jesteś wielka! - Naruto odsunął pusty talerz. Chciał jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć, bo tak mu smakowało, że aż się przejadł. - Umyję naczynia – postanowił, widząc jaką sprawił Karen radość tak drobnym gestem.

- To ja w tym czasie przetrę kurze i przebiorę się w spodnie.

Spojrzał na nią, dostrzegając dopiero wtedy, że faktycznie była w sukience, a do jazdy konnej, zwłaszcza w góry, ten strój byłby bardzo niewygodny.

- Okej, jak nie spotkamy się w domu, to będę w stajni. Dam koniom wodę, dobra?

- O, możesz im dać także paszę. Jadły jakieś siedem godzin temu. Yoru w sumie lepiej galopuje jak jest najedzony.

- Dobra. Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł, szczerząc się do niej. Był bardzo ciekawy, kim jest ten cały mnich, o którym dziewczyny z takim przejęciem mówiły.

Wszedł do stajni, a specyficzny odór momentalnie uderzył do jego nozdrzy. Słyszał rżenie koni i ich tupot. Kiedy one usłyszały, że nie są same zaczęły uderzać w drewnianą bramkę. Naruto w pierwszej chwili się przestraszył, jednak uświadomił sobie, że one muszą czuć to samo, co on sam. Wziął wiadro, nalał do niego wodę i wszedł najpierw do Shi, który tylko się odsunął, ułatwiając Naruto nalanie mu wody.

- Zaraz ci dam jedzonko, tylko jeszcze do Yoru pójdę z wodą.

Wrócił do kranu, dolał wody, ale Yoru nie był taki spokojny, jak Shi. Kiedy chłopak wszedł do jego zagrody, koń po prostu do niego podszedł, strasząc jeszcze bardziej. Naruto jednak wolał mieć dystans do tych zwierząt.

- No, spokojnie stary to nie woda święcona. - Koń tylko dotknął ryjem jego ramienia, aż Naruto odskoczył w bok. -To idę po paszę – odrzekł, idąc do pomieszczenia, w którym widział jedzenie.

Wziął stojące tam dwa wiadra, otwarł wielki, lniany wór, w którym leżała plastikowa łopatka. Nabrał kilka razy i już po chwili wiadra zapełniły się do trzy czwartej pojemności. Poszedł najpierw do Shi, ponieważ mniej się go bał. Naruto nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie nim dziś mieli jechać. Aż w środku niego automatycznie odezwał się ostrzegawczy alarm. Jednak jeśli chcieli zostać na noc u mnicha, to wolał mimo wszystko jechać Yoru. Pogłaskał Shi po grzbiecie, nasypał mu paszę, zamknął bramkę i wziął głęboki oddech. Był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet nie dostrzegł Karen koło drzwi. Wszedł do Yoru, który znów dziwnie się na niego patrzył, i wsypał mu resztę paszy jaka została.

- Jedz i razem z Karen gdzieś zaraz pojedziemy – powiedział do Yoru, zostawiając go samego. Dopiero teraz, gdy wychodził, zobaczył Karen, która opierała się o drzwi.

- No, i pięknie. Przygotujmy teraz siodła i w drogę. W sumie możesz tak jechać. Zastanawiałam się, czy masz się przebrać. Zamknęłam już drzwi, więc zostały jeszcze te od stajni, by Shi nie uciekł. Telefon i tak straci tam zasięg, ale chociaż do połowy drogi jakoś to będzie - mówiła powoli, skupiając się, by znów nie powiedzieć po niemiecku.

Naruto uśmiechnął się tylko, by zrozumiała to, że tym razem powiedziała idealnie. Aż ze wzruszenia miał malutkie łzy w oczach. Ona zaś widząc to, uśmiechnęła się pierwszy raz od kłótni z Kibą.

- Okay. To bierzmy się do roboty. Gdzie są te latarki? - Przypomniał sobie, że Karen o nich wcześniej wspominała.

- W komodzie, dokładniej w pomieszczeniu z paszą. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć jak wyglądają?

- Nie. Będę szukał czegoś co świeci – odrzekł, uśmiechając się do niej głupkowato. To że nie znał połowy rzeczy, to nie był głupi, choć w Konoha od kilku pięknych lat przezywali go Młotkiem. - O, to idę szukać.. – odrzekł, zostawiając Karen samą.

Ona zaś zabrała się za regulację siodeł i poszła z nimi do Yoru. Widząc, że już zjadł, pogłaskała go, a ten dostrzegając siodło, zarżał niespokojnie, ale pozwolił jej na założenie go. Karen doskonale wiedziała jak bardzo konie uwielbiają ruch, oraz dalekie wycieczki. Żałowała, że nie może z nimi jechać Shi, ale obawiała się o jego stan psychiczny, bo noc zbliżała się małymi krokami.

Jeszcze nim ubrała Yoru uzdę, poszła pogłaskać Shi po grzbiecie. Spojrzała mu w oczy, które już teraz wyrażały strach przed zostaniem tu samemu.

Po chwili widząc już na zewnątrz Naruto, podała mu wodze i zamykając jeszcze kłódkę, szarpnęła mocno, chcąc sprawdzić, czy faktycznie się zamknęła.

Po chwili, kiedy usadowiła Naruto za sobą, ruszyli ku zachodzącemu słońcu...

KONOHA

_„__Tutaj magia unosi się w powietrzu, może czule objąć lub zagrozić. Tutaj wróżki knują intrygi lub tańczą na skałach, a czarownice rzucają dobre lub złe zaklęcia." Nora Roberts_

Od samego rana miał wrażenie, że wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Nie czuł też, że powinien pogodzić się z Saiem.

Co nie, to nie.

Za bardzo naruszyłoby jego dumę, którą hodował od samego urodzenia. W sumie sam nie wiedział czego pragnie, jednak na budowie domu Shikamaru, zauważył drzewo, pięknie dziś oświetlone przez słońce, które delikatnie odbijało od nich światło. Wydawało się przy tym, że największe bóstwa czuwają nad jego bezpieczeństwem. Najgorsze, było przeświadczenie, gdy patrząc się w jego kierunku, listki mimochodem opadały z niego. Z boku wyglądało to tak, jakby opłakiwało jego duszę, która spustoszała automatycznie po Wojnie. Nagle powiew wiatru zdmuchnął kłębiące listki spod drzewa pod jego stopy. Chciał przenieść belkę i podać ją Nejiemu, który od dłuższej chwili wołał jego imię, ale przez upartą roślinę położył ją z powrotem na ziemię. Podążył za nimi, chociaż słyszał za swoimi plecami, żeby natychmiast wracał do pracy.

Nie mógł tego uczynić w tej chwili.

Spojrzał na drzewo, które nagle poruszyło gałęziami, by pozbyć się reszty różowych liści. Dołączyły nieśmiało do reszty swoich towarzyszy, kierując go na wschód, gdzie przystanął obok ruin jakiegoś domu. Liście wpadły do środka i znikły w jego wnętrzu.

Zszedł schodkami na dół, widząc wyłącznie ciemność, zamknął oczy próbując swoich sił w ułamku sekundy widząc chociaż kontury stojących tam mebli. Wytężył jeszcze słuch i węch, czując jak bardzo jest tam duszno oraz słysząc stłumione odgłosy budowy z Wioski.

Szedł przed siebie, gdy na swojej na drodze zobaczył różową strzałkę. Oświetlana była delikatnymi promykami słońca, jakie wpadały przez szczelinę w ścianie. Była ona ułożoną przez liście jakie go tu przyprowadziły, zaś obok ściany leżała księga, którą chwycił ją chowając w pasku. Po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz - lekko dysząc - teraz widział jak bardzo jest ta księga stara i zniszczona; natomiast najgorsze, że emanowało z niej ciepło. Jakby energia przepływała przez nią, zaś pod opuszkami palców czuł szorstką strukturę okładki. Otwarł pierwszą stronę i zobaczył, że jeszcze o tym nie czytał.

Postanowił zanieść książkę bezpośrednio do domu i wrócić natychmiast na budowę.

_„__Złudzenia? _ _Są nam potrzebnetakjak powietrze. _ _Inaczej realizm życia byłby ciężarem nie do udźwignięcia." Woody Allen_

Siedział na trawie przyglądając się powstającym budynkom. Gdy Chizuko przysiadł się obok niego spoglądając dyskretnie przez jego ramię. Był zawsze ciekawy tego co Sai wyczynia z kartką, zarazem zawsze był zdumiony talentem jaki wkłada w każdą kreskę.

Było to niemalże złudzeniem pochłaniającym światłość w mroku, pożerało oczami wizję artysty, zaś dusza tylko mogła delektować się precyzją wizerunku. Nagle Chizuko stracił równowagę, skały pod nimi poleciały w dół, robiąc przy tym hałasu, nie tak wielkiego, by zwrócić czyjąś uwagę.

- Przepraszam - szepnął, stając na płaskiej powierzchni, otrzepując swój strój, poprawiając i przywiązując na swoim czole opaskę jaka upadła mu między czasie na ziemię.

- Bardziej wkurzyłbym się jakbyś mi zabrał zapas ołówków jakie mam w tej saszetce. - Wskazał na skórzany woreczek z którego wystawały ołówki. Teraz leżał obok miejsca z którego spadli, zrobił krok i podniósł ją przymocowując do pasa oraz wziął spod skały przygnieciony szkicownik. Chciał usiąść w jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu, niż to z którego spadli, a jednocześnie nie stracić rysowanego obiektu ze swoich oczów.

Zależało mu, aby dokończyć ten punkt patrzenia co zaczął dwie minuty temu.

Zawsze taką zasadą się kierował. Więc tym razem, mimo że czuł ostry ból w kostce zrobił krok w przód, usiadł na skałce o stabilnym podłożu. Uchwycił swoim bystrym okiem ten ostatni element, który zaczął malować.

Chizuko widząc, że Sai przez upadek uszkodził sobie nogę, pobiegł w stronę namiotów, mijając Manami, która rozmawiała z Biwako. Przywitał się z nimi, pytając: _Jak mija dzień?_ Pomimo to, pragnął bardziej pomóc osobie, która była dla niego wiecznym natchnieniem.

Wbiegł do białego namiotu, widząc tam jedynie Sakurę, która zmieniała komuś bandaże.

Słysząc szelest materiału, odwróciła głowę ku wyjściu, ujrzała tam młodego chłopaka, który miał śmieszne oczy i niezdarną fryzurę.

- Ohayō gozaimasu! W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała jak na profesjonalistkę przystało, wprawdzie czuła, że stało się coś złego. Patrzyli się jeszcze chwilę na siebie, Chizuko w tym czasie uspakajał oddech po biegu.

- Ohayō, isha! Sai spadł z rumowiska! Myślę, że jego noga spuchła, bo kulał. Czy możesz to zobaczyć? - spytał, poprawiając opaskę, która spadała mu ciągle na oczy. Zawsze inne dzieci mu dokuczali z tego powodu, ale nie umiał jej zawiązać, tak żeby się trzymała na jego głowie.

Sakura szepnęła tylko do pacjenta, tak aby leżał i czekał nim wróci z powrotem do opatrywania jego ran. Wychodząc jeszcze umyła ręce i zabrała podręczną apteczkę. Nie przejmowała się, że ma trochę krwi na fartuchu.

Chizuko kierował ją w kierunku, gdzie był Sai, a także Neji, Sasuke, Rock Lee i Hiashi oraz inni shinobi, którzy pomagali przy budowach, mimo że było dziś dosyć gorąco. To dla każdego obowiązki były ponad swoich zachcianek. Wielu mogłoby schować się w cień - nie narażając się wcale na utratę przytomności.

Podziękowała tylko chłopczykowi za wskazanie drogi. Ten tylko spojrzał na słońce zdając sobie sprawę z treningu. Szybko pobiegł na plac treningowy. W locie tylko żegnając się ze starszymi od siebie ludźmi.

Sakura tylko chwilę spojrzała na Sasuke, jednakże zmarszczyła nos stając na przeciwko Saia, zasłaniając mu widoki na budynki, Sai z trudem spojrzał w jej oczy. Bardzo zagniewany na taką manifestację jego osoby, a bardziej jego talentu.

- Czego sobie pani życzy? - spytał, chociaż zbierało mu się na wymioty, skoro pod jego nosem była plama od krwi, nie każdy dobrze znosi taki widoki, a Sai był jedną z takich osób.

Musiał wstać, ponieważ był za blisko Sakury. Za bardzo nosiło go w środku, by użyć jakieś techniki samobronnej. Tak, bardzo, chciał jej pokazać gdzie jest miejsce dla takich jak ona. Tymczasem ból nasilił się aż wpadł delikatnie na Sakurę. Ona tylko uchwyciła go i posadziła na skale na której wcześniej siedział. Nachyliła się do jego buta, delikatnie ściągając, czując zmiażdżoną kość, Sai opuścił kartkę z ołówkiem i wbił swoje pazury w jej ramię.

- Złamana – odrzekła do niego oraz szepnęła jedną z wielu technik jaką znała, ciepłe promienie delikatnie skleiły kość. Wszakże obrażenia były zbyt poważne, gdyż miał to nogę mocno sfatygowaną pod czas jednej z walk kilka lat wcześniej. Założyła jeszcze usztywnienie, założyła jego but, nie zawiązując go wcale oraz chwilę jeszcze kucała, gdy spojrzała się w jego oczy.

- Nie czułeś, że to grubsza sprawa? - spytała; nie starając się nawet na chwilę, żeby być milszą. Za bardzo ją bolał fakt, że Sai jest bliższej osoby, którą kochała,bądź co bądź z czasem nauczyła się opanowywać swoje serce, które i tak bolało, krwawiło, rozpadało się na małe kawałki wraz z łzami jakie pojawiały się nocami.

- Jakbyś nie wiedziała jak może mnie pochłonąć malowanie - odgryzł się, łzy przestały płynąć z jego policzków. Czuł się lepiej, zarazem był bardzo osłabiony po tym wszystkim chciał jedynie wrócić do szkoły i położyć się spać.

Nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Neji, który patrzył na Sakurę, jakby pojawiła się dopiero przed sekundą. _Możliwe, że słońce uniemożliwiło mu ujrzenie różowych włosów, a może czuł się nie zręcznie?_

- Co się stało? - spytał Neji, miesząc wzrokiem sylwetkę Sakury, zatrzymując swój wzrok w zielone oczy okazującym tymże jego troskę o nią.

- Sai złamał kostkę - speszyła się czując na sobie czujny wzrok - złożyłam ją, a teraz wracam do swoich pacjentów - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

Sai jedynie kiwnął im na pożegnanie oraz po raz pierwszy od kłótni z Sasuke żałował, że nie ma swojego mieszkania, gdyż w szkole znajdowały się nie wygodne łóżka. Nie pomagało nawet jeśli leżało na nich sterta poduszek, dodatkowo były dosyć małe jak dla jednej osoby, co mówić o dorosłym mężczyźnie, który samej logice potrzebuję, więcej miejsca.

- Ojej, powinienem powiedzieć Saske, że Sai jest ranny. - Neji zmieszał się na to, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mówiąc o tym patrzył się w jej dekolt.

- Nie, wydaje mi się, żeby tego chciał - odpowiedziała, gdyż patrzyła się w kierunku jakim Sai im zniknął za budynkiem. Sakura znała doskonale tamten kierunek przy okazji zaświeciła jej się w głowie odpowiedź.

- Jak to?

- Skierował się w kierunku szkoły - odpowiedziała szybko, by tylko kiwnąć na pożegnanie,odwrócić się i pośpieszyć do swoich pacjentów. Wiedziała, że jeszcze nie jeden raz dziś porozmawiają, tylko w tym momencie bardzo jej się śpieszyło do swoich obowiązków jakby nie patrzeć bardzo ważnych dla tutejszych ludzi.

_„__I swoim krzykiem przez powietrze drążę drogę,_ _Po której wszyscy inni iść w milczeniu mogą..." Jacek Kaczmarski_

Od rana bolała ją głowa,więc postanowiła chwilę położyć się na kanapie, kiedy najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnęła.

Śniła o chwilach z ukochanym, spokoju i bezpieczeństwie jaki miała razem z nim. Raptownie klatka zmieniała się w ciemniejsze obrazy, widziała między innymi wykrzywione twarze ich współtowarzyszy, a na końcu kucała trzymając zmasakrowane ciało, gdy jej wzrok padał na twarz...

_Tik, tak, tik, tak..._

Dźwięk roznosił się w oddali, tym samym momencie z jej płuc wyrywał się przeraźliwy krzyk, często w takim momencie przybiegała Biwako do jej pokoju, nie pewna co ma dalej robić, najczęściej przytulała mamę, jakby rola chwilowo odwróciła się. Gorzej było jeśli była ona poza domem.

Biwako potrząsnęła delikatnie ramię mamy, a mama tylko spoglądała w twarz swojej córki, zawstydzona swoją słabością za swoim ukochanym. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy. Zwykle tak było, nawet jeśli w pomieszczeniu była zupełnie sama. Nie umiała pozbyć się tego snu, który nawiedzał ją tak często, że jeśli przyszłoby się z kimś założyć o to - nie potrafiłaby tego dokonać. Ciągle słyszała głosy jakie nawiedziły ją pod czas tego snu, nie mówiąc o obrazach. Był to dla niej istny koszmar, który był tak namacalny jak rosa o poranku.

Wiedziała, że przy kimś szybciej umiała opanować emocję, głosy i uczucia, niż kiedy przyszło jej być sama ze sobą. Teraz nie miała na to czasu, podniosła się z łóżka i skierowała się w kierunku kuchni.

Musiała zrobić coś na obiad. Miała pomysł na gulasz, który zaczęła robić przed snem, zaoszczędziła tym sposobem wiele cennego czasu. Po jakiś pół godziny mogła spokojnie zanieść garnek na budowę.

Przechodziła obok szkoły, widziała grupkę wychodzących dzieci, w tle zobaczyła swoją córkę.

- Biwako!

- Tak, mamo – odpowiedziała stając naprzeciwko niej, chociaż było widać po niej jak bardzo śpieszy się gdzieś.

- Zatrzymuję? - spytała uśmiechając się promiennie. - Jak będziesz wracać przynieś ten garnek. - potrząsnęła delikatnie trzymany garnek w rękach.

- Dobrze, mamo. Lecę na trening! - odezwała się, nie minęła nawet sekunda a już jej nie było. Kurenai tylko spojrzała ostatni raz na szkołę, po czym ruszyła w stronę budujących. Położyła garnek na ziemii, natychmiast zwabiła zapachem głodnych shinobi do tego miejsca. Zrobiła jeszcze pięć kroków do tyłu, aby dać im więcej miejsca. Chciała z kimś porozmawiać, bo czuła się od dawna bardzo samotnie. Zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy zmarł jej ukochany Asumi.

Poczuła na sobie wzrok, podniosła głowę zobaczyła zmartwiony wzrok najstarszego Hyuugi. Po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz,gdyż od zawsze bała się tych oczu, właśnie tego klanu. Patrzyły się prosto w jej oczy, nie opuszczała jednak ich, pragnęła wręcz czuć ten strach. Chcąc wracać do domu, musiała przejść obok niego, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego. On tylko uchwycił jej nadgarstek, zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Znów zadrżała, czuła ciepłą dłoń na swoim nadgarstku, co lekko ją - o, dziwo - uspakajało.

Oprócz tego pozostali budujący, rozeszli się w spokojniejsze miejsca, żeby móc chwilę podelektować się jak zwykle pysznym obiadem Yuhi. Było widać na ich twarzach zadowolenie, tymczasem między pewną dwójką rozgrywała się właśnie życiowa decyzja. Kurenai spojrzała nie pewnie na jego profil. On czując, że nie ucieka puścił jej nadgarstek na wolność.

- Hm? - spytała nie mogąc nic więcej powiedzieć. Hiashi tylko nachylił się nad jej ustami, owiał je ciepłym powietrzem, sprawiając na jasnej cerze znaczące zarumienienie.

- Nic nie mów – odezwał się po czym musnął jej ust, wkradając się do ich wnętrza, delikatnie całując. Ona tylko położyła nie pewnie swoje dłonie na jego torsie, chcąc go odsunąć, bowiem ciągle miała przed oczami Sarutobiego.

- Przepraszam. Ale tu... - wskazała na swoje serce. - Nadal jest ktoś dla mnie ważny – wyszeptała nie mogąc powiedzieć nic więcej, a może było to zbyt mało...

- Wiem, ale go już nie ma... - powiedział nakładając obiad oraz spoglądając na nią, był bardzo głodny, nie mógł już dłuższej czekać, na dodatek słońce mocno grzało i czuł się już słabo.

- Jest! – W jej oczach ukazały się łzy, nie chciała mu mówić o snach, któreciągle przypominały o twarzy ukochanego. Zaczęła płakać,a Hiashi tylko odłożył miskę na skałę. Powoli podszedł do niej, zaś ona wtuliła się w jego ramię. Płakała powoli, jakby czas właśnie się zatrzymał.

- Będę czekał, tyle ile potrzebujesz, lecz moim sensem życia jesteś ty. - Powiedział chwytając miskę oraz znikając jej z horyzontu.

Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak wrócić do domu, żeby posprzątać i nie tylko. Byleby nie myśleć o tym co się właśnie wydarzyło...


	6. Rozdział IV - Niebo

**_Tokio_** _"Ludzie trafiają do nieba nie dlatego, że opanowali swoje namiętności,__rządzili nimi lub ich nie mieli, ale dlatego, że kultywowali rozumienie świata i ludzi." William Blake _

Skały osuwały się pod nogami Yoru, ale dzielnie brnął na górę, lekko dysząc, ale Karen nie pośpieszała go, ani na sekundę. Nie śpieszyła się, żeby porozmawiać z tym buddyjskim mnichem. Był to przecież pomysł Mikoto i nie musiała go wcale realizować. Bardziej marzyła o minie Naruto, gdy pojadą rano do pracy. Jednak w tej chwili musiała odsunąć myśli na bok, bo noga koni delikatnie zgięła się, pochylając ich w przód, na szczęście Yoru ich nie rzucił.

- Co tam, koniku? - spytała go, widząc pod nimi skały, ale zawsze dawał radę. Może dlatego, że miał na swoim grzbiecie aż dwoje ludzi. - Ciężko? - dopytywała, zeszła z niego, a Naruto zostając sam czuł,że panicznie się boi. - Poprowadzę go, siedź, za jakieś dziesięć minut zacznie się trawa to siądę z powrotem.

- Boję się, że może mu się to nie spodobać – wymamrotał patrząc na czarną grzywę, która błyszczała w słońcu.

- Jeszcze cię nie rzucił, a ja go głaszcze – mówiła powoli, składając literki, było to dla niej trudne zdanie, ale według Naruto nie było tak źle, jeśli ją zrozumiał.

Brnęli dalej, mieli jakieś cztery godziny do zachodu słońca, chwilowo przyjemnie ogrzewał ich plecy. Yoru spokojnie prowadził ich do chatki. Karen powiedziałaby, że koń jest zadowolony z towarzystwa blondyna. Tylko widząc jak wrażliwy jest na takie słowa, milczała, a gdy rzeczywiście skończyły się kamienie usiadła na czarnym ogierze, Naruto odruchowo chwycił ją w pasie, cały dygocząc z nerwów. Bał się, że koń z zazdrości go wyrzuci z siodła, lecz nic takiego nie miało miejsca, może był zbyt zajęty stawianiem kopyt między skałami, by jeszcze zastanawiać się kogo ma na sobie.

- Pić? Jeść? - spytała towarzyszy, owszem miała metalową miskę i wodę dla Yoru oraz kanapki z sokiem pomarańczowym do tego plastikowe kubeczki dla siebie i Naruto.

- Chętnie się czegoś napiję – zatrzymała konia, przymocowując go do pobliskiego drzewa, następnie wzięła torbę i usiadła na trawie poklepując ręką miejsce obok. Naruto zauważając miskę wyciągnął ją, Karen podała mu termos z zimną wodą, podszedł do konia, a ten swoimi brązowymi, zmęczonymi oczami patrzył się na niego jakby nie był tu proszony.

- Nie zjem cię, chociaż słyszałem z telewizora, że konina jest bardzo dobra. - Yoru na to, stanął na tylnych łapach, przednie zaczął wierzgać w powietrzu, przy tym rżał w wniebogłosy. Naruto oddalił się na chwilę, patrząc się na niego, nalewając do miski wodę, postawił go obok niego. Gdy usiadł koło Karen, koń już spokojnie pił wodę, ona tylko spoglądała na niego pytająco.

- Co mu zrobiłeś? - spytała w końcu, kiedy odwijała kanapkę, którą podała Naruto, później robiąc to z kanapką dla siebie. Postawiła jeszcze międzyczasie kubki i termos z sokiem, spoglądając co rusz to na Naruto, a to na Yoru.

- Żartowałem sobie z niego, ale chyba tego nie zrozumiał. - odrzekł patrząc na kanapkę jakoś jeszcze nie był głodny, ale ładnie pachniała, ugryzł kęs i jakoś to zachęciło go jedzenia. Była pyszna z szynką, sałatą, majonezem, ogórkiem i pomidorem.

Karen nalała im soku, biorąc jeden kubek, Naruto oparł się łokciami do tyłu spoglądając przed siebie. Wiedzieli, że taka sielanka nie potrwa długo, bo zaraz zacznie robić się chłodniej, ciemniej i tak planowali wracać, gdy księżyc będzie na niebie, ale chciał jeszcze dokładnie zobaczyć: kim jest mnich?

- O czym myślisz? - spytała Karen, która pomału pakowała ekwipunek do torby spoglądając na rozleniwioną twarz Naruto.

- Zastanawiam się o co chodzi z tym mnichem, z tą wycieczką – skłamał, Karen zmrużyła czoło, na chwile zatrzymując się, bo chciała przywiesić torbę koło siodła. Spojrzała się za siebie, Naruto tylko uśmiechał się do niej powoli wstając i otrzepując spodnie z zeschłej trawy.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że bajki mi wciskasz, ale niech ci będzie. Panowie gotowi czy jeszcze nie? - zwróciła się do Yoru i Naruto, ten drugi tylko kiwnął głową, a koń widząc, że pani go odwiązuję prychnął pokazując zęby. Dostał kawałek suchego chleba, który Karen zabrała z parapetu, gdy wychodziła z domu. Pomogła Naruto usiąść na rumaka, następnie sama usiadła, poprawiając torbę, która delikatnie odpięła się po uderzeniu jej stopy.

_"Umysł jest swoim własnym panem__i sam potrafi niebemuczynić piekło i piekłem niebo." John Milton_

Powoli docierali do świątyń sōtō zen. Mieścił się wśród drzew na wzgórzu obok Tokio, nadając mu mistycznego nastroju. Po chwili weszli do Hali Dharmy.

Karen od razu zauważyła jak bardzo Naruto zachwyca stojącymi tam bóstwami. Na głównym ołtarzu stał posąg Guanyin, Karen tylko upadła oddając temu cześć, Naruto nie wiedząc co zrobić uczynił ten sam gest. Wstała i pokazała mu ręką, aby znaleźli kogoś kto pilnuję tego miejsca. Zawsze w takich miejscach mieszkali mnisi, którzy co piąty dzień golili swoje głowy w Yokushitsu. Chciała znaleźć tylko głównego mnicha, bardzo starego i mądrego, oczekiwała jego pomocy, pocieszenia oraz rady. Liczyła, że chociaż on wskaże im wskazówkę do tego: jak ma znaleźć dom, zaginione wspomnienia i nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Weszli do Hali Pamięci, w której wisiały tabliczki upamiętniających zmarłych świeckich wyznawców oraz ich rodzin. Naruto podszedł i zaczął powoli je czytać, łapiąc się na tym, że były tu nazwiska rodzin z kilku przełomów - wiele pokoleń, które zginęły w różnej epoce, nadawało temu miejscu tajemniczości. Karen śpiesząc się rozejrzała się pomieszczeniu, które w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiło w niej smutek. Złapała nadgarstek Naruto ciągnąć go do Sodo. Położyła swój palec na ustach, wskazując, by milczeli.

Spojrzała w kierunku Manjushri, symbolu mądrości, po lewej stronie ujrzała mnicha. Gdy podniósł głowę, uśmiechnęła się podchodząc bliżej niego. On skończył ruszać ustami - niemo modlił się do bóstwa - kiwnął głową do nich kierując się do wyjścia. Naruto i Karen podążyli za nim, milcząc do czasu, aż znaleźli się koło Dzwonnicy.

- Witam. Przepraszam, że mnichowi przeszkadzamy, ale bardzo potrzebujemy rozmowy- zaczęła nie wiedząc czemu, ale na twarzy Naruto ujrzał bladość, strach, niepewność. Ta mieszanka, zastanawiała ją, lecz nie przepuszczała, że może sobie coś przypomnieć w takim momencie, bo nie miało to żadnych podstaw jakie wyczytała na Googlach.

Naruto miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy ujrzał twarz mnicha. Jednak widząc posążek nie śmiał nic mówić. Wiedział doskonale, że poza budynkiem, może nawet krzyczeć, lecz nie chciał wyjść na wariata. Zacisnął nerwowo dłoń, aż kosteczki mu zbielały, oczy zaś patrzyły wszędzie, najchętniej pobiegłby do Yoru i zwiał do domu.

Przypominał mu Kabuto Yakushi, ale jakby przed jego śmiercią - szare włosy, czarne tęczówki, które kryły się za okrągłymi okularami - zaś jego chód był lekki, a przez opadający kaptur wyglądał jakby krył jakoś dziwną tajemnicę. Naruto czuł się osłabiony mierząc się z kimś kogo sam zabił, jakoś pewnie nie ruszyłoby to aż tak jeśli nie widziałby przed swoimi oczami zmasakrowanego, podobnego ciała. Brało go na mdłości przez zdenerwowanie jakie opanowało jego organizm.

Oboje spoglądali na niego, widząc zmieniającą się twarz oraz oczy, które w tej chwili wyglądały jak w transie. Nikt nie chciał mówić, chociaż kolej była na mnicha, choć Naruto też mógł coś powiedzieć.

- Witajcie – Naruto nie rozumiał już niczego, najpierw Kiba, teraz ten głos, który aż syczał w jego uszach, jakby stado węży przewinęło się obok nich. Momentalnie drygnął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Coś się stało, panu? - spytał Mnich, Naruto zaczął płakać, kiwnął głową tylko do Karen, oznajmiając niemo, że musi stąd natychmiast odejść w jakieś ustronne miejsce.

- Pójdę po niego. Niech mnich na nas poczeka. Dobrze? - spytała, prosząc go, niemalże modląc się, aby jeszcze go spotkać.

- Będę w Sodo. Proszę mi przerwać jak przed chwilą jak już tutaj wrócicie.

- Dobrze. Pogadam jeszcze z nim... - powiedziała kierując się w kierunku, w którym zniknął blondyn.

Ujrzała go na skale, z której było widać panoramę Tokio. Siedział skulony, opierając twarz na kolanach, wpatrując się w ten obraz. Zbliżając się do niego słyszała pociąganie nosem, gdy usiadła obok niego na trawie, widziała łzy oraz to, że się trząsł.

- Przypomniałeś sobie coś? - Ni spytała, ni oznajmiła, po prostu potrzebowała się dowiedzieć prawdy. Milczeli dosyć długo, słońce było coraz bliżej horyzontu, aż było widać delikatne kontury księżyca.

- Tak, tak – wychrypiał między salwami płaczu, chowając nogi między siebie, mocniej wtulając się w swoje ciało. Wyglądał jak embrion w łonie matki, aż Karen objęła go swoimi rękami. Wtulił się w nią z taką desperacją, jakby co najmniej stracił kogoś bliskiego.

Wiedziała, że to nie o to chodzi, jednakże nie mogła wyczuć sytuacji. Czekała niecierpliwie, aż sam zacznie mówić. Nie umiała pocieszać, liczyła na to, że sama jej obecność jest w stanie nadrobić tę nie umiejętność.

Tkwili tak chwilę, aż niebo zrobiło się pomarańczowo-czerwone, oboje czuli, że czas zbierać się do domu. Zostało im bardzo mało czasu na rozmowę z mnichem, więc Naruto postanowił odezwać się z wyjaśnieniem: - Przypomina mi kogoś kto zginął. - Powiedział półprawdę, a Karen teraz zrozumiała wtedy jego ból.

_"Zaprawdę, ludzie sami sobie dali wszelkie dobro i zło.__Zaprawdę, nie wzięli ich, nie znaleźli,nie spadły im jako głos z nieba."Fryderyk Nietzsche_

- Poczekaj – odezwała się do niego, gdy ponownie znaleźli się pod Dzwonnicą.

Karen weszła, słysząc w oddali mnisi śpiew, który poruszał serce, dotknęła ramienia mnicha, a ten tylko wskazał ręką, by ruszali przed siebie.

Naruto widząc ponownie mnicha, zrobił krok w tył, skulił się, drżąc to było znacznie silniejsze od niego, chociaż wydawał się odważnym człowiekiem. Wiele razy śmiał się nawet sam z siebie czy też pośpiewywał. Tym razem wyglądał źle, smutno i przybito. Karen chciała szybko porozmawiać z mnichem, aby on nie męczył się zaistniałą sytuacją, lecz obiecała Mikoto, że pomoże mu tu być, dlatego mogła wyjść wcześniej z pracy.

- Już jesteśmy.

Jednak czując co ma zrobić, spojrzał na Karen i przy tym został. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć nawet sekundy na mnicha. Ona tylko podeszła bliżej niego, dodając mu tym otuchy. Dziękował jej w duchu za ten gest, bo wiele dla niego to znaczyło.

- Więc... Hm... Jest taka sprawa, że prosilibyśmy o modlitwę i radę – kontynuowała próbując w swoich myślach dobrać słowa, które by umiała wypowiedzieć.

- Słucham – odezwał się skromnie mnich, umożliwiając im wyrazić swoje zdanie. Naruto czując się lepiej, nie wiedział czemu tak się działo, jednak poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, zrozumiał, że Karen nie powie dokładnie tego co myśli. Musiał się odezwać, spojrzeć na mnicha, choć to było trudne. Jedna myśl go ocuciła - był bohaterem - nawet jeśli ona o tym nie wiedziała to on o tym pamiętał, aż boleśnie w tej chwili patrząc się w twarz mnichowi.

- Nie pamiętam skąd przybyłem – ukradkiem spojrzał na Karen, wzdychając nieporadnie, spojrzał znów na mnicha i kontynuował: - Nie znam się na waszych rzeczach, nie umiem określić wielu rzeczy, jednak jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Czy wrócę kiedyś do domu? - spytał z tęsknotą, starając się być pewnym tego co mówi. Nie chciał zdradzić się, że cały ten monolog jest brednią - bez sensownym kleikiem słów - które nie musiały wcale nigdy paść do jakiejkolwiek istoty na ziemi.

Chciał jednego, aby ktoś po niego przeszedł i zabrał go do Kyuubiego. Czuł każdego dnia jak jego dusza, która łączy go z Lisem umiera, pustoszeje jak ziemia na równiku. Martwiło go najbardziej, że umrze, jeśli ktoś nie zaprowadzi go do niego niż to o czym chciał przekonać mnicha i Karen.

- Dawno, dawno temu, ktoś przybył skądś jak ty teraz. Nie umiał wyjaśnić wcale jak to miejsce wyglądało, lecz wyglądał mi na osobę, która doskonale wie o czym mówi. - Mnich spoglądał pewnie na twarz Naruto, uśmiechając się ciepło, znał odpowiedź, czuł, że obaj to wiedzą. Karen tylko stała obok nich, nie rozumiejąc wcale ich rozmowy.

- Czyżby mnich sugerował, że ktoś z moich rejonów nawiedził tę świątynie? - zakpił Naruto, robiąc krok w tył, chciał już bardzo odejść od tej rozmowy, bo wszystko w nim wrzało. Był bliski spróbowania, czy jakaś cząstka jego osoby działa. Westchnął głęboko, Karen zauważyła, że pod żadnym pozorem nie uspokoił się od ich rozmowy.

- Owszem. Wyglądał podobnie jak ty. – Mnich mówił, powoli, lakonicznie, przeciągając samogłoski, jakby chciał specjalnie wyprowadzić Naruto z równowagi.

- Chyba kpisz, jeśli uważasz, że był to mój ojciec? - Musiało to być naprawdę bardzo dawno temu, jakieś czterdzieści lat wcześniej, jeśli mnich mówił prawdę. Naruto liczył się, że osoba w takim stanie nie będzie kłamać, ale kto wie co pod jego kapturem się kryło. Mógł mieć nawet koło stu lat, jeśli żył zgodzie z naturą, bo według mitów taki styl życia przedłuża żywotność o dziesięć lat.

Naruto rozsmarował nerwowo nos, czuł pod opuszkami palców także swoje blizny, obawiał się, że je odkrył pod czas płaczu. Rano postarał się według porady Karen je zakryć specjalnym, kremowym kremem. Nic Karen mu nie wspomniała o jego wyglądzie, gdy wracali do Dzwonnicy, a mnich także nie zasugerował, że zauważa tak bardzo charakterystyczną rzecz w jego wyglądzie.

- Nie, nie miał tylko blizn – mnich coraz bardziej mówił sarkastycznie, zaś wypowiadane sylaby dzwoniły w uszach. - Miał tak samo błękitne oczy jak ty i włosy jak słońce. Czuł to samo co ty, ale przybył tu zupełnie sam. Mamrotał, że jego żona jest w ciąży, tylko tyle pamiętał. Został z nami tutaj. Jednak nie jako mnich, zajmował się konserwacją zabytków, posążków i tym podobnymi rzeczami. A kilka lat temu zmarł – skończył swoją wypowiedź, Naruto upadł na kolana, zakrywając swoimi dłońmi twarz, płakał jak małe dziecko. Czuł jedynie jak Karen przytula go do swojej piersi, odruchowo wtulił się w nią, cały drżąc od doznanych emocji.

- Mój... ojciec... tu... żył? - spytał, chrypiąc od płaczu, cały trząsł się, niebo zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemne. - Wszyscy mi mówili, że zmarł miesiąc po moich narodzinach. W jakimś wypadku razem z mamą! – Ugryzł się w język, by nie zdradzić prawdy, nie chciał powiedzieć, że jest jinchuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego Demonicznego Lisa, którego dostał od swojej matki, która na skutek tego zmarła w parę sekund po przypieczętowaniu.

Jakby to brzmiało w jego ustach w takim miejscu. Ludzie nie musieli znać tego, co przeżywał przez całe swoje życie. Teraz na dodatek dowiedział się, że jego ojca nie było w tak ważnym momencie jego życia, ponieważ żył w jakiś górach, daleko od domu, aż w głowie mu się zakręciło od tych wrażeń. Oparł mocniej swoje ciało o Karen, dziękował niebiosom, że jest tu z nim. Mnich stał nad nimi, nie wiedząc, czy to już wszystko i może już odejść do swoich obowiązków. Każdy milczał, niemniej jednak to nie sprawiło, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Żył. Przepraszam, że o tym wspomniałem. Minato, twój ojciec, był dobrym człowiekiem, ale z każdym dniem gasł nam w oczach. Szukaliśmy w księgach tego co nam zdradził, lecz nie znaleźliśmy żadnej odpowiedzi. - Naruto słysząc imię ojca, zapłakał mocniej, tego było zbyt wiele, podniósł się kierując się instynktownie w stronę konia.

- Dziękujemy za informację. Do widzenia. - Powiedziała oficjalnie, dając wszystkim, że jest to koniec spotkania z kimś kto miał dać im nadzieję, a było całkiem inaczej. Czuła się okropnie, że mnich namieszał bardziej, niż to co wiedzieli od kilkunastu godzin. Nie tego oczekiwała jadąc tutaj, ale chociaż dowiedzieli się, że coś ciągnęło ich w to miejsce. Była to tylko prawda, którą nikt, nigdy nie znał, lecz teraz wszystko powoli stawało się jasne.

_"Gwiazd, które widzimy na niebie,__być może już nie ma.__Dokładnie tak samo rzecz się maz ideałami poprzedniego pokolenia."Tennessee Williams _

Widziała światło, widocznie Naruto znalazł w torbie latarkę, oświetlał drogę z której przybył, dlatego dla Karen było łatwiej ich znaleźć. Słyszała, że nadal blondyn siorpię nosem, podeszła do niego, pogłaskała jego ramienia i patrzyła w twarz, chociaż było ciemno. Tylko nie wielkie promyki jakie wydobywały się z latarki, dawały jakiś blask na ich twarz. Po chwili oboje ujrzeli kontury swoich twarzy, Karen nadal nie widziała, jak bardzo tragicznie w tej chwili wygląda jej towarzysz.

- Jak to możliwe? - spytała, gdy powoli do nich docierało sens tej całej wyprawy. - Czyżby Mikoto słyszała o tej historii?

- Wiesz, nie chcę o tym mówić, ale wydaję mi się, że od niej wszystko się dowiemy. Wracajmy, proszę.

Karen usadowiła go na tylnej części siodła, nim sama usiadła, wyciągnęła termos z sokiem, napiła się, pokazał pojemniczek, trzęsąc go, niemo pytając Naruto: czy chce się napić. Ten temu zaprzeczył, chciał tylko znaleźć się już w łóżku, gdyż był wyczerpany po takim dniu. Nawet nie myślał o niczym innym jak o śnie. Karen podała mu latarkę, aby oświetlał drogę, zaś sama chwyciła wodze kierując Yoru do domu. Chciała już odpocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem.

KONOHA

_"Dla przeciwwagi wielu uciążliwości życia_ _niebo ofiarowało człowiekowi trzy rzeczy: _ _nadzieję, sen i śmiech." Immanuel Kant _

Opierał rękami parapet, aby obciążyć stopę. Przyglądał się jak jego przyjaciele składają w całość zrujnowaną Wioskę. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, miał cichą nadzieję, że wszystko jeszcze się jakoś ułoży. Nawet nie przejmował się, że go boli, po prostu cierpiał wewnątrz siebie, spalając każdą cząsteczkę atomu jaka teraz płoną w nim. Zaczęło być mu coraz gorzej, przechylił się nie bezpiecznie do przodu, dla większej tragedii okno było uchylone. Ciało delikatnie zadrżało chcąc jednak żyć to ocuciło go na tyle, że zrobił krok w tył, a potem jeszcze kilka i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Oparł dłonie o brzeg, pochylił swoją głowę na tyle, aby jego włosy zakryły część jego twarzy, jego łzy kapały na jego spodnie.

Tak, bardzo chciał, aby ktoś tu wszedł.

Nawet jakiś jego współlokator.

Ktokolwiek.

Słyszał tylko oddali stukot uderzanych rzeczy na budowli oraz śmiech dzieci ze szkoły. Żadne z tych rzeczy nie sprawiło, że chciało mu się śmiać. Nawet to, że podmuch wiatru zaczął zamykać okno. Nic, zupełnie, jakby całe życie nabrało szarych barw. Robiło mu się coraz gorzej, czuł zamiennie ciepło i zimno, delikatnie zdjął sandały i wsunął się na łóżko. Musiał pamiętać, aby podnieść nogę, aby nie przemęczała się.

Po chwili podłożył pod nią jedną z poduszek jakie posiadł, na drugiej zaś położył się spać.

_Miał wrażenie tego, że stał obok wszystkiego. Widział zrujnowaną Wioskę, przyjaciół, biegnące dzieci do szkoły, starszych oraz siebie. Siedział smutny, przygnębiony, nad kawałkiem papieru intensywnie kreśląc coś co pochłaniało barwy wokół niego. Świat stawał się coraz bardziej matowy, szaro-czarny z każdym ruchem ręki jego sobowtóra. Chciał odezwać się, ale jego głos umierał w krtani. Spojrzał w bok zauważył Sasuke, który stał z założonymi rękami z dala od budujących. Jego wzrok był nie do opisania, częściowo skupiony w kierunku jego własnego domu. Jakby myślał czy jest sens wracać do czegoś co było kiedyś. Chciał podnieść dłoń, ale była niby drewniana, przykuta gwoździami do jego ciała, uniemożliwiając mu ruch, więc stał prosto mogąc tylko ruszać głową. Przyglądał się intensywnie, kiedy nagle ludzie zaczynali znikać jeden po drugim. W końcu został on, sobowtór i Sasuke. Robiło mu się gorąco, opuścił głowę w dół widząc, że jego przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. Jego nogi zaczęły płonąć żywym ogniem od stóp w górę. _

Nagle usłyszał śmiech, intensywny, radosny, zaczął powoli budzić się, chociaż nie otwierał oczu, słyszał kroki tuż za drzwiami. Nieoczekiwanie ktoś uchwycił klamkę, wchodząc do środka, szepcząc coś do drugiej osoby.

Martwił się o Saia odkąd zniknął im z oczu. Chciał do niego pójść, spytać czy da sobie radę, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Musiał jeszcze skończyć wschodnią ścianę, żeby móc pomyśleć o powrocie do domu. Chociaż kusiło go zajrzeć do szkoły. Był tak bardzo zmęczony, że podziwiał kamyczki leżące na drodze, niż mijających ludzi. Nagle ktoś stanął naprzeciwko niego, podniósł głowę uśmiechając się do tej konkretnej postaci.

- Czyżby po treningu? - spytał.

- Tak – zapadła chwilowa cisza między nimi. - Coś się stało?

- Martwię się tylko – odpowiedział patrząc za niego widząc tam Kurenai z córką, które intensywnie o czymś rozmawiały.

- O czym? - odpowiedział Nara, który chciał mu pomóc tylko w tej chwili sam nie wiedział w czym, jak i dlaczego.

- Może pójdę z tobą, bo wracasz do szkoły? Co, nie? - dopytywał się dalej.

- Tak, Sai przez ten wypadek nie urządził mi jeszcze mieszkania. Jakoś tam tak strasznie jest... – Zaśmiał się krótko, chociaż miał ochotę zrobić sobie dzień przerwy, by dokończyć swoje mieszkanie.

- U mnie jest tyle dobrze, że nie jestem sam. Hanabi taki zrobiła wystrój, że nie wiem czy płakać mam, czy już zacząć się śmiać. Może coś sam zmienię, przynajmniej mój pokój zostawiła w spokoju. Tyle dobrze... - westchnął idąc spokojnie koło Shikamaru. W sumie byli nie daleko szkoły, bo dosłownie po chwili znaleźli się na korytarzu.

Zauważyli na ścianie narysowany obraz, który podkreślał, że siła tkwi w przyjaciołach. Sama Tsunade kazała przed Wojną narysować Saiowi fragment Wioski i ludzi w nim. Zajęło mu to z rok, ale umieścił głównie przyjaciół na pierwszym tle, a z tyłu innych shinobi. Było także widać Konohę i wzgórze, każdy kto koło niego przechodził zatrzymywał się na chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie ten spokojny okres jaki panował te kilka lat temu. Teraz Wioska Liścia żyła budową i wspominaniem tych którzy umarli. Czasem atmosfera była przybijająca, chociaż właśnie przyjaciele dawali siłę, że jutro będzie dużo lepiej niż dziś. Neji widząc swoją skwaszoną twarz wybuch śmiechem, zawsze jak patrzył na swój wizerunek nie umiał się powstrzymać. Nie rozumiał czemu Sai go tak postrzega, lecz gdzieś w środku nim robiło się dużo przyjemniej.

- Cii. Pewnie część ludzi już śpi. - Odezwał się Nara, ponieważ już dawno było po zachodzie słońca, obecnie światło księżyca wpadało przez okno, oświetlając obraz.

Nara otwarł drzwi, zapalając światło, Sai zamrużył oczami i otwarł je spoglądając kogo nogi przyniosły. Uśmiechnął się podnosząc się, poprawiając jeszcze poduszkę za plecami.

- Hej, już po pracy?

- Tak. Przepraszamy, że cię obudziliśmy – odezwał się Neji, który widać było jak bardzo martwi się o niego. Nawet przysiadł na jego łóżku wgapiając się w jego twarz.

- Nie spałem już od kwadransa, bo znów mi się ten sam sen przyśnił – wymamrotał poprawiając teraz opatrunek, następnie poduszkę, która pozwoliła nodze nie wbijając się w druty.

- Może się napijemy? - spytał Nara szukając możliwości, aby chwilę odpocząć od szarej rzeczywistości. Bał się, że zdradzi im pewną tajemnice, choć liczył na ich lojalność.

- O, dobry pomysł! Mam nadzieję, że możesz? - Neji przegryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając na stopę Saia. Nie wiedział czy picie w takim momencie jest do końca dobrą ideą.

- Jasne! To tylko noga. - Uśmiechnął się, a Neji wyszedł prawdopodobnie po Sake, Kirin i Asahi, które lubili pić w dużych ilościach. Tymczasem Shikamaru podszedł do torby w której wygrzebał czyste ubrania i ręcznik.

- To ja zaraz wrócę – rzucił zostawiając Saia znów samego.

Po dłuższej chwili panowie dyskutowali o życiu i planach, coraz bardziej zapominając o rzeczywistości. Neji i Nara zdradzili tajemnicę jaką mógł któryś zapomnieć kolejnego dnia...

_"Nie wierzę w piekło ani w niebo; a jeśli nawet istnieją,_ _to mnie i tak wszystko jedno. _ _Nie chcę nic wiedzieć o tym układzie, _ _który nagradza hipokrytów, _ _a skazuje pogrążonych w rozpaczy." Eduardo Mendoza _

Spojrzała ostatni raz tego dnia na córkę, zamknęła cicho drzwi, wyszła na korytarz, cicho stąpając do swojej małej sypialni, którą kiedyś dzieliła z Asumi. Zaczęły ją męczyć wyrzuty sumienia, nawet mrok pomieszczenia nie dawało jej spokoju, cisza jedynie mogła pozwolić jej uporządkować swoje myśli. Łóżko chrumknęło pod jej ciężarem, pewnie kolejna belka pękła, kiedyś jej ukochany naprawiał takie rzeczy, a teraz była zdana sama na siebie. Samotność, która owiała jej duszę nie dawała jej wytchnienia. Poprawiła poduszkę pod głową, zamknęła oczy, aby wspomnieć jak wtulała się w Asumiego. Nagle ten obraz wyparty został przez ostatnie wydarzenie - pocałunek, którego nie mogła się spodziewać. Najgorsze, że jej się to podobało. Znów czuła, że jej uśpione uczucie budzi się, ożywa jak zwierzęta po zimie. Z tą myślą zasnęła, a zapalona świeczka przy jej łóżko zgasła po jakimś czasie sprawiając w pomieszczeniu mrok.

Usłyszała radosny śpiew, który obudził ją. Teraz wiedziała, że to tylko Biwako nuci piosenkę jaką nauczyła się w szkole. Miała ją zaśpiewać przed całą klasą na ocenę. Wiedziała, że jej córka jest bardzo zdolną kunoichi i nie jeden raz będzie o niej głośno. Chwilowo pragnęła ją chronić własną piersią nawet jeśli miałoby to znaczenie metaforyczne. Kochała podziwiać jak z każdego zadaniem cała Wioska śledzi jej poczynania. Czuła, że jej córka stanie się kiedyś ważna ikoną. Dobrze, że nie sprawiało dla niej trudności, bo mogłaby być chociażby nieśmiała. Jednak nic z tych rzeczy. Biwako kochała być wśród ludzi, dużo rozmawiać, przebywać poza domem. To,był dobry znak, że stanie się kimś wielkim. Przyprawiało w Kurenai wielką dumę, szkoda, że nie mogła tego dzielić z Sarutobi. Czułaby wtedy, że nie jest w tym sama. Weszła do kuchni, Biwako na jej widok zamilkła, ale nie przestała robić kanapek. Położyła talerze na stół, widząc jak mama robi herbatę, usiadła przy jednym i zaczęła jeść.

- Dużo masz dziś zajęć? - spytała.

- Uhm. Do wieczora. Potem chcę się spotkać z Manami - odpowiedziała gryząc kanapkę, Kurenai oparła się o blat czekając tylko na to, żeby woda zagotowała się.

- Tylko wróć przed północą. Jutro rano znów szkoła.

- Wiem, mamo, wiem - naburmuszyła się, ponieważ wolała, gdy mama była bardziej przyjaciółką niż nauczycielką, lecz szanowała starszych jak uczono ją od najmłodszych lat.

- Dobre kanapki - uśmiechnęła się gryząc jedną kanapkę i kładąc dla siebie herbatę, gdyż wcześniej podała Biwako.

- Dzięki, mamo!

Obie jadły, na zewnątrz robiło się coraz widniej, głośniej, Wioska zaczynała się budzić do życia. Słychać było nawet radosny śmiech dzieci, które biegły beztrosko do szkoły.

Pożegnały się w progu, Kurenai zamknęła jeszcze drzwi na klucz i postanowiła pójść na spacer. Nie chciała sprawiać córce wstydu, więc na początek wybrała przeciwną drogę niż ta prowadząca do szkoły. Wiedziała doskonale, że ten kierunek prowadzi do domu między innymi Hyugi. Czuła, że popełnia największy błąd w swoim życiu, lecz jakaś nie widzialna siła ciągnęła ją właśnie tam. Domyślała się także, że Hiashi może być już na budowie. Choć nie codziennie pracował jak zresztą każdy, bo zdrowie shinobi było tak ważne jak opanowanie technik. Westchnęła idąc powoli, słońce było już wysoko na niebie, pięknie oświetlając już coraz ładniejszą Wioskę Liścia. Ciekawiło jej jak z innymi wioskami, ale nie miała możliwości sprawdzenia tego. Słyszała od Danzo, że zapraszał Gaarę do nich jak już przywróci dawny blask temu miejscu.

Byłaby okazja sprawdzenia, chociaż jednego miejsca więcej niż tu gdzie mieszkała.

- Ups - usłyszała, gdy upadła na kolana, podniosła swój speszony wzrok do góry. Nie chciała go ujrzeć, nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, jednak jak miała wytłumaczyć ten spacer.

- Ja... Przepraszam... Zamyśliłam się! - Mówiła szybko, a Hiashi tylko podszedł bliżej, wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, aby podniosła się.

- Nie przepraszaj mnie za to - wymamrotał jakby się obraził, sama nie umiała teraz go rozgryźć, przygryzła dolną wargę, podnosząc się, rozdarła delikatnie sukienkę na dolę, ale otrzepała ją z kurzu. Czuła, że ma podrapane kolana od kamieni jakie były na drodze. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytaj najstarszy Hyuga.

- Uhm, jasne. Nie powinnam iść w tym kierunku na spacer - wymamrotała spoglądając na Wzgórze.

- Ja nie powinienem iść do pracy, abyś się tak nie peszyła.

- Nie, nie, praca jest ważna! Ja już idę do domu! Muszę wam obiad zrobić - odwróciła się i zrobiła trzy kroki ku swojemu mieszkaniu, gdy poczuła na swoim nadgarstku jego dłoń.

- Nic nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. - Nadal nie odwracała się w jego kierunku, jedynie kiwnęła głową, jakby zgadzając się z usłyszanymi słowami. Hiashi nachylił się nad nią, czuła jego oddech na szyi, lekko zadrżała z paniki, powąchał jej włosów i puścił dłoń. - Możesz mnie nawet pocałować - szepnął do jej ucha, a Kurenai tylko zarumieniła się i pobiegła do domu.

_"Nie chciałbym się wyrażać_ _ani na temat nieba, ani piekła: w obu miejscach mam przyjaciół." Jean Cocteau_

Sakura właśnie zmierzała do swojego nowego mieszkania. Jeszcze pachniał nowością, ale chociaż nie musiała wdychać dłużej niż tego potrzeba chemikalia, które ratowały życie ludzi, ponieważ nie zawsze techniki skutkowały. Nagle przed jej oczami ukazali się jej Nara i Neji, którzy śmiali się z niczego. Nawet nie rozmawiali, chociaż mogli to zrobić kilka sekund wcześniej. Chciała ich ominąć, lecz coś ją tknęło. Zatrzymała się, aby zwrócić uwagę panów. Ci, przystanęli, spoważnieli, ale zaczęli się gibać.

Byli pijani. Właśnie o to jej chodziło.

- Dużo wypiliście? - spytała ciekawa jaka była prawda.

- Co-Panią-To-Interesuje? - Shikamaru mówił nie składnie, jakby stała dalej od nich wcale, by go nie zrozumiała.

- To już znam odpowiedź!

- Nara zostaw nas samych - spojrzała na Nejiego, podnosząc pytająco brew, Nara tylko kiwnął głowę i wrócił do szkoły.

- No co? - spytała, widząc, że ten był mniej pijany.

- Chciałem pobyć z tobą sam na sam - wymamrotał, upadając na kolana przed nią, alkohol zaczął bardziej rozchodzić mu się we krwi i czuł szumienie w głowie. Z medycznego punktu widzenia, Sakura wiedziała, że musi go odstawić do domu, a to co powie będzie wykorzystane przeciwko niemu. Teraz żadne słowa ją nie zranią, gdyż jutro młody Hyuga zapomni o nich tak szybko jak je wypowie.

- Ciekawe - wymamrotała podnosząc go z ziemi. - Aż tak Wojna was zniszczyła, że musicie pić?

- E, nie, takie tam męskie spotkanie.

- Męskie? To nie chcę wiedzieć jakby wyglądało żeńskie.

- Dużo cycuszków! - Sakura na to trzepnęła go w potylicę, ten tylko rozsmarował dłonią bolące miejsce, spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Był za bardzo wylewny po pijaku, powinien ugryźć się w język.

- Przepraszam... - Nagle poczuł chęć wypróżnienia żołądka, odszedł na bok i zwymiotował. Sakura tylko spoglądała na niego zmartwiona. Miała zbyt dobre serce, mimo, że czasem musiała mieć silną wolę, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego.

- Zaprowadzę cię do domu.

- Podobasz mi się... - wyszeptał, gdy szli w kierunku domu. Przystanęła chwilę, ale widząc, że znów Neji upada, chwyciła go w pasie.

- Co to miało być? - spytała, a Hyuga tylko przymknął swoje usta dłonią, by następnie oprzeć swoją głowę o ramię Haruno, która strasznie mu ciążyła. Chciał być już w łóżku. Nawet nie zauważył, że wszedł razem z nią do domu. Tylko, gdy ujrzał groźną minę Hanabi wywoływał u niego dreszcze.

- GDZIEŚ TY BYŁ! - wrzasnęła, aż szyby zadrgały, Sakura tylko kiwnęła na pożegnanie i wyszła, zostawiając kuzynów samym sobie.

- U Saia byłem. Dorosły jestem. Nie muszę się tobie spowiadać, no!

- Dopóki mieszkamy razem z Hiashi, chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteście. Nie chcę myśleć, że i was stracę.

- Tęsknisz za Hinatą?

- Była moją siostrą jak mam za nią: nie tęsknić! Ty głupku jeden! - pisnęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Nie płacz, no, każdy teraz za kimś tęskni. Itachi aż zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Taki mały przykład, abyś dała mi możliwość pójść spać.

- Pomyślę czym jest tęsknota - powiedziała filozoficznie, parsknęła tylko i spojrzała na Nejiego widząc, że nie czas na dłuższe rozmowy. - Umyj się i idź spać - odezwała się, chowając się w kuchni.

Słyszał tylko, że coś wyciągała. Zrobił jak mu kazano. Jeszcze myśląc jak wiele rzeczy zmieniło się przez te kilkanaście lat. Ile sam zmienił i dostrzegł czym jest tak naprawdę życie. Był z siebie dumny, że osiągnął aż tyle. Chociaż kosztem dużej ilości głupot. Jednak mając przyjaciół i rodzinę mógł żyć godnie, każdego dnia, wprawdzie obawiał się jutra, niemniej najgorsze było za nimi.


	7. Rozdział V - Gra

**Tokio**

_"Wielkim celem życia jest doznanie - aby czuć, _ _że się istnieje, choćby nawet cierpiąc. _ _To jest ta nienasycona próżnia _ _wciągająca nas w grę, walkę, wędrówkę..."George Byron_

Naruto oświetlał drogę latarką, chociaż mało co było widać. Karen mogła teraz swobodnie prowadzić konia po skalistej drodze. Mimo, że ten czasem osuwał się niebezpiecznie to ona szybko reagowała, aby nie stało się im nic groźnego. Powoli zbliżali się do domu Mikoto widząc w salonie włączone światło. Zatrzymali się pomiędzy stadniną a domem spoglądając na siebie.

- Dam im jeść, pić, zabezpieczę stajnie... Zaraz wrócę... - Odezwała się Karen, która prowadziła Yoru do stajni, kiwnął głową, nie mając nic innego do zrobienia, wszedł przez taras do domu.

Natychmiast zobaczył jak starsza pani podnosi się z kanapy odkładając na stolik czytaną książkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, mimo tego, zauważył, że coś ją smuci. Możliwe, że miało to przyczynę w tym gdzie była w czasie obiecanej mu wycieczki, którą musiał spędzić z Karen. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, chociaż było na początku bardzo smutno. Yumini, bardzo chciała tam być z nimi. Nagle wypadło jej coś ważnego jak to w życiu często bywa, chciał coś powiedzieć, tylko zauważył ruch ręki, żeby poszedł za nią.

Weszli do kuchni, Naruto usiadł na krześle, a Mikoto zaczęła robić im kolację. Naruto tylko wyobraził sobie jak mogłaby to robić jego matka. Nigdy nie miał takiej możliwości, gdyż mieszkał większość życia z Jiraiya, potem był na tyle duży, że mógł po jego śmierci zamieszkać sam. Dopiero w tych momentach odczuł brak rodziców. Wcześniej tak wiele nie przeszkadzało mu, że ma tylko wujka. Jakby nie pomoc przyjaciół nie uwierzyłby w swoje marzenia, które dzięki rodzinie napędzał każdego dnia. W tamtych dniach niknął w oczach ludzi. Martwili się o niego, szeptali, choć mógł być blisko nich to nie słuchał tego co chcieli sobie przekazać. Musiał tylko wykonywać swoje obowiązki, dlatego w ciągu dnia po prostu udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. W nocy przy ciemnym niebie dopiero wtedy uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo jest samotny.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi spowodował, że spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. W nich ujrzał przemoczone blond włosy, które teraz były idealnie proste. Za sobą miał powieszoną świeżą wypraną ścierkę, chwycił ją i podał panience Witt.

- Cudownie. Nie mogło poczekać pięć minut! - warczała na pogodę, jakby tym miała sprawić, że zacznie ją słuchać. Chodziła w kółko po kuchni, wycierając najpierw twarz, potem wyciskając wodę z włosów w ten kawałek materiału.

- Kar, dziecko kochane, opanuj się to tylko burza... - Starsza pani próbowała swoich sił, aby ją uspokoić, postawiła na stole trzy szklanki herbaty, Karen nie chcąc tego słuchać po prostu wyszła rzucając ścierką na wolne krzesło. Na dodatek żarówka w kuchni zamigotała dając znać, że grzmoty są coraz bliżej nich. - Opowiadaj co tam u mnicha – wymamrotała siadając naprzeciwko Naruto, wpierw kładąc wielki talerz ramen obok niego.

Naruto natychmiast odłożył kubek z herbatą, który wypił do połowy zawartości. Wziął zamach na pałeczki, zapominając o prośbie, tymże o szacunku do osób starszych. Był śmiertelnie głodny, widząc to potrawę, nie umiał czekać ani minuty dłużej. Usłyszał tylko krótki śmiech i siorpnięcie herbaty, lecz nie spojrzał na kobietę nim skończył jeść. Odsunął miskę, dając niewerbalny znak, że skończył oraz uchwycił resztki herbaty w dłonie, aby czymś je w tej chwili zająć. Usiadł wygodniej w krześle, zaczynając opowiadać w pewnym czasie przyszła Karen dodając swoją wersje wydarzeń. Pani domu tylko słuchała ich, kiwając tylko głową oraz próbując ułożyć wszystko w logiczny ciąg. Czuła, że zna na to odpowiedź. Mogła też wiele stracić w oczach młodych ludzi, których gościła pod swoim dachem.

Wolała powiedzieć co myśli, niż nic nie pomóc.

- Wydaję mi się, że mnich kłamał. Karen opisała też jego wygląd, tak? - spytała. - Był to nijaki Marihito Shioya uczeń mistrza jak dobrze pamiętam... Uchiha. Ten drugi umarł jakieś dwanaście lat temu przekazując mu pewną tajemnicę, której nikomu nie powiedział. Nikt o niej nie wie, proszony o rąbek tajemnicy, rzecze, że tylko Buddzie powie to, co wie... Możliwe, że właśnie skorzystał z tego kredytu zaufania jakim darzył swojego mistrza – mówiła wolno, żeby Karen również zdołała ją zrozumieć. Liczyła w duszy, że właśnie tak się stało, gdyż nie słyszała pytań tylko twarze skupione na jej osobie, jakby mówiące: „to żart".

- Żartujesz! - ryknął Naruto, zakrywając dłonią swoje usta uświadamiając sobie, że Mikoto nie zna jego historii. Nie mogła wiedzieć kim tak naprawdę jest klan Uchiha. Dla niej mogło to być jedno z miliona nazwisk. Tkwił tak dłuższą chwilę, kiedy wstał i wyszedł z kuchni. Zostawiając panie same osłupiałe jego zachowaniem oraz chciał jedynie móc to przemyśleć w samotności.

_"Człowiek we własnym życiu_ _gra zaledwie mały epizod." Stanisław Jerzy Lec_

Karen patrzyła już na zamknięte drzwi. Słysząc w uszach brzdęk uderzanego drewna o metalowe futryny. Podniosła wzrok na Mikoto, która uśmiechała się, pewnie wspominając swojego syna, który robił podobnie, gdy jeszcze z nią mieszkał. Chciała umyć naczynia, lecz przypomniała sobie, że miała jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć się.

- Ehm – zaczęła nie zręcznie, ale zwróciła swoją uwagę. - Mam małe pytanko – kontynuowała grzecznie, jakby obawiając się reakcji. Nie wiedziała, czy może pytać oraz czy wystarczająco dużo wiedzy posiada starsza pani.

- Co cię martwi? - spytała spoglądając w stronę młodej kobiety, która teraz ścisnęła swoje usta w zdenerwowaniu oraz podparła się na jednej ręku, jakby zastanawiając się czy jest sens się odzywać. - No, mów – zachęciła ją, choć teraz zauważyła, jak druga dłoń stuka znaną sobie melodię.

- Nie wiem na co się zdenerwował Naruto, ale chciałam się spytać o tego blondyna co został porównany do niego – zamyśliła się na krótką chwilę, szukając słów co by wydobyć potrzebne informację. - Czy widziałaś go?

- Nie. Wydaję mi się, że znów Marihito skłamał na dodatek upodobnił się do swego mistrza. Ile razy słyszałam, że przełożony opactwa chcę go usunąć. Za bardzo wprowadza swoją wiarę, co innych mnichów bardzo drażni, gdyż nie mogą się skupić na oddawaniu czci Budzie.

- A, takie cyrki! - Karen zaklaskała krótko, uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, teraz przeszło jej myśl, że wszystko ładnie się ułożyło w całość.

- Co mówisz?

Karen zrozumiała, że z radości nie przetłumaczyła swoich myśli. Powiedziała naturalnie, bez namysłu, powinna pamiętać do kogo mówi. Teraz chciała zrealizować swój plan jaki zaczął kiełkować się w jej głowie.

- Nic nie znaczącego. Cieszę się, że wiem jak mogę pomóc Naruto.

- Jak? - spytała Mikoto zbierając naczynia do zlewu, następnie opierając się o ścianę obok, spoglądając za okno za którym było widać wyładowania elektryczne na niebie.

- Tajemnica – uśmiechnęła się wstając z miejsca. - Dowiesz się swoim czasie! - Podeszła do zlewu, aby zacząć myć naczynia, Yumini stała dłuższą chwilę nim ruszyła w stronę drzwi, zapewne kierując się na spoczynek.

- Pomogę ci – odezwała się zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Karen tylko rzuciła wzrokiem na ten kawałek ściany. Nie śpieszyła się z myciem naczyń, myśląc nad swoim planem. Musiała tylko znaleźć czas, żeby zrealizować swoje pomysły. Wiedziała, że jutro może być bardzo nieciekawie, choć musiała tylko poprosić Kibe o pomoc.

_"Świat to skomplikowane miejsce o trudnych regułach, _ _gdzie każdy gra taką rolę, _ _jaką wyznaczył mu los. _ _I nie zawsze można wybierać." Arturo Pérez-Reverte_

Chciał zatrzasnąć mocniej te drzwi od kuchni, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w swoim domu. Miał tylko wyznaczony pokój, który mógł chwilowo nazwać „domem". Małe pomieszczenie, gdzie znajdowało się łóżko, szafa, krzesło, obok miał łazienkę. W jego głowie narastały wyrzuty sumienia, że musi chować przed nimi tyle tajemnic. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że wolał zbudować zaufanie z tymi ludźmi niż tkwić martwo w miejscu, którego nie znał. Powoli oswajał się z nowinkami jakie czyhały w każdym prawie kącie. Opadł na łóżko, rozpłakał się, jakby wcale dorosłym nie był. W sumie nie miał czasu na rozpacz, bunt, życie, bo ciągle był traktowany jak bohater, aż sam czuł się tylko nim. Teraz miał czas, żeby pomyśleć, nie tyle nad ostatnią przeprowadzoną rozmową. Także nad samym sobą. Po jakieś godzinie tylko wstał, żeby skorzystać z łazienki oraz przebrać się do snu. Wiele nie brakowało, gdy zasnął.

Rano poczuł promienie słoneczne na swoich policzkach, a jego wyczulony słuch sprawił, że usłyszał kroki tuż przy drzwiach, które zatrzymały się. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie i delikatne kroki, niemal oznajmiając, że go nie zbudzą. Ile byłoby w tym prawdy, jeśli nie poczułby dotyku na swoim ramieniu.

- Naruto, Naruto – postać mamrotała, gdy uchylił jedno oko – jedziesz dzisiaj z nami. - Karen uśmiechała się promiennie, a Naruto otwarł oczy nie dowierzając, że samego rana miałby gdzieś pojechać.

- Gdzie? - zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, przetarł dłońmi zaspane oczy, następnie spojrzał na Karen, która usiadła obok niego.

- Jaki ciekawski – cmoknęła taksując jego odsłonięty brzuch. Naruto widząc ten gest szybko pociągnął koszulkę w dół. - Dowiesz się na miejscu – pokazała mu język, a ten tylko zdenerwowany wstał trącając niechcącą ją stopą. - Ach, dowiedziałam się, że ten cały Marihito mógł kłamać.

- To mnich może kłamać? - Odezwał się odwracając się do niej, gdyż przeszukiwał szafę w poszukiwaniu czystej bielizny i ubrania. Nawet nie wiedział co ma się dziś ubrać, gdyż Karen nie chciała mu powiedzieć gdzie wyruszają. Jednak nie skomentowała tego co wybrał, choć widziała co trzyma w ręku to był dobry znak.

- A widzisz... może!

- Dziwny, ale co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - spytał zakładając swoje ręce na torsie, stąpając w miejscu, jakby chciał już stąd wyjść za wiadomo czym.

- Powiem na śniadaniu, gdyż Mikoto musiała już jechać, ale kazała mi ciebie do niej zawieść.

- O! - wyrwało się Naruto, ale nie czekając na nic więcej wybiegł w kierunku łazienki.

Zszedł do kuchni czując przyjemny zapach jedzenia. W tej chwili jego żołądek skulił się w sobie. Otwarł drzwi, a Karen właśnie kładła drugi talerz na stół. Usiadła przy pierwszym na którym miała kiełbaski z musztardą i ketchupem, obok stał koszyczek z chlebem. Dla Naruto przygotowała ryż z tamagoyaki, rybą i talerz z zupą misą oraz zimną zieloną herbatę. Spakowała do torebki jeszcze owoce, więc mogli to zjeść, gdy najdzie ich mały głód. Wiedziała, że nie podała mu wszystkiego, ale jeszcze przed wyjściem pani domu ustaliła zakupy w spożywczaku po pracy. Konsumowali swoje dania, a Karen tylko co chwilę sprawdzała godzinę na swoim telefonie. I tak już była spóźniona do pracy, ale nie chciała, żeby szli głodni do wyznaczonego miejsca. Wstała na chwilę, żeby wyciągnąć z lodówki Coca-Colę dolewając do swojej szklanki. Postanowiła jeszcze przejść się do koni przed wyjściem w miasto.

- O czym myślałaś w moim pokoju?

- Chodzi ci o mnicha? - spytała chowając butelkę do lodówki i siadając na swoim miejscu. Zauważyła kiwnięcie głowy oraz to jak Naruto wyciąga mięso z zupy. Sama tak szybko jeszcze nie umiała posługiwać się pałeczkami jak oni, czasem była o to zazdrosna, lecz w Niemczech tylko miała możliwość zmówić jedzenie od chińczyka, a raczej wyciągała z szafki widelec pałaszując zawartość pudełka. Nauczyła się nimi jeść, gdy szła z przyjaciółmi do chińskiej restauracji, gdyż głupio było jej jeść widelcem, choć stał pojemnik i z tym, z tamtym. - Jedno wiesz, że nazywa się Marihito Shioya, zauważyłam też, że kogoś ci przypomniał tak samo jak drażnił cię. Racja? - Znów Naruto kiwnął głową, ale kończył jeść swoje śniadanie. - Kłamał mówiąc, że zna twojego ojca. Po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że byłeś podobny do swojego ojca, a nie matki. Po prostu trafił w dziesiątkę. Widząc twoje zdenerwowanie wykorzystał to, aby skłamać. - Ostatnie słowo prawie wyszeptała, widziała w jego oczach przerażenie, zdziwienie, niedowierzanie, ale czuła, że oboje zaczynają rozumieć sens tej wycieczki.

- Jednak jego mistrz nie źle musiał go wyszkolić. Myślałam, że w Opactwie zabronione jest zło wobec bóstwu. Może wykorzystuje to tylko wobec turystów?

- Wiesz, po tym co nam powiedział, raczej tam nie wrócimy.

- Ja na pewno tam nie wrócę – westchnął składając naczynia na siebie, chciał odnieść do zlewu, lecz Karen uchwyciła jego nadgarstek, aby zostawił.

- Posprzątamy potem... Mikoto i tak mnie prosi o porządki, jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz to później.

- Aha – powiedział kładąc swoje łokcie na stole i opierając na dłoniach swoją głowę. - Idziemy?

- Pójdę jeszcze do koni, a potem musimy kilometr przejść do metra.

- Ojojoj – usłyszała, kiedy wyszła z kuchni. Naruto zauważył, że zostawiła swój telefon na stole. Wiedział także, że nie zajmę jej wiele czasu w stadninie. Myślał tylko nad problemami jakie powstały, gdy tu się pojawił.

_"To zabawne, do czego człowiek robi się zdolny, _ _kiedy w grę wchodzi coś, _ _czego nie można mieć." Stephenie Meyer_

Mimo wczesnej pory czuć było, że robi się ciepło. W powietrzu czuć było minioną burzę. Tokio robiło się coraz bardziej hałaśliwe. Czym bliżej byli metro, tym bardziej zauważalne było, że świat budzi się do życia. Już roznoszono darmowe gazety oraz stały pojedyncze stoiska z jedzeniem, gdzie bardziej kupowano kawę na wynos. Weszli do środka wielkiego budynku, gdzie Karen wykupiła im bilety, następnie przepuściła ich przez bramki. Teraz musieli przejść kilka metrów w dół, gdzie słychać już było ruch maszyn po torach. Aż Naruto wykrzywił się na to, ponieważ nie był nadal przyzwyczajony do tak wysokich dźwięków. Karen odwróciła się w kierunku tablicy z rozpiską na której były napisane odjazdy, przejechała palcem, aby ułatwić sobie znalezienie celu. Chciała sięgnąć po telefon, gdy sięgnęła do kieszeni nie znalazła go. Nerwowo otwarła torebkę widząc w nich jedzenie, portfel, klucze i parę innych drobnostek, lecz nigdzie nie było telefonu.

- O cholera! Siet, siet! - Mówiła swoim ojczystym języku, dlatego Naruto patrzył się na nią z ciekawością. Domyślał się czego szuka, bo zwrócił uwagę, że ominęła kuchnie idąc prosto do drzwi wyjściowych.

- Co się stało? - spytał jakby nigdy nic, ale cisnęło się na jego ustach głupkowaty uśmieszek.

- Telefonu zapomniałam, jeśli Mikoto do mnie dzwoni to zabiję się!

- Jeden plus jest taki, że właśnie do niej jedziemy, co nie?

- Jeden, jeden! Boję się, że będzie na minusie.

- To tylko telefon, sama mi wyjaśniałaś, że kiedyś bez niego można było żyć.

- Głupoty gadałam i tyle... Widzę, że sześćdziesiątka jedzie. Wsiadamy!

Od razu tłum ludzi zebrał się wokół tej wielkiej maszynie, która nazywała się metro, Naruto aż czuł, że zemdleje z powodu małej ilości powietrza, gdy tylko przycisnęli się do środka zimne powietrze klimatyzatora pozwoliło im na chwilę wytchnienia.

- Daleko będziemy jechać? - spytał, bo kręciło mu się w głowie, mimo wszystko jeszcze nie był do takiej jazdy przyzwyczajony, by stwierdzić, że taka droga komunikacji jest najlepsza. Wolałby iść pieszą, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to tak blisko.

- Kwadrans, albo i mniej, nie jest tam aż tak blisko.

- Aha - odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna, gdy pojawił się przystanek, a pojazd powoli zwalniał. Karen nadal siedziała, więc nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Ciekawy co wymyśliła tym razem. Widział, że ktoś gra w szachy, ale w ułamku sekundy metro ruszyło do kolejnego przystanku, aż nie znaleźli się na swoim.

- Kupię kawę. Chcesz coś?

- Najadłem się wcześniej, może potem – wymamrotał denerwując się co teraz, gdyż czuł, że są blisko celu.

Karen trzymała tekturowy kubeczek i kierowała ich do wielkiego budynku, stojąc przed nimi, Naruto tylko zachłysnął się powietrzem, a widząc szyld zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Nie spodziewał się właśnie tego, chociaż mogłoby być gorzej. Połknął głośniej ślinę i weszli do wielkiego holu...

**Konoha**

"Każdy jest więźniem własnej gry i wszyscy, póki żyjemy, jedynie podbijamy stawkę." Emil Cioran

Ze snu wyrwał go ból, który spotęgowało mrowienie w dłoni. Chciał się podnieść, ale stopa nie bezpiecznie pośliznęła się na kawałku papieru. Próbował od kilku godzin rozszyfrować znaczenie tej książki. Przez ojca posiadał tyle dziwnych ksiąg, a żadna w tej chwili nie mówiła nic konkretnego. Postanowił przejść się na strych, gdzie część ksiąg powinna mu pomóc. Czuł, że gdzieś wcześniej widział ten język. Może wystarczyło przełożyć kreskę w dół, może w górę, żeby tylko wyszła jakaś litera. Ciągle patrzył się na te znaki, nie widząc w nich słów, co go zaczynało przerażać. Przeciągnął się, widząc, że niebo zrobiło się pomarańczowe, gdy usłyszał huk - jeden, drugi, trzeci - nie wytrzymał i podszedł do pokoju brata. Zapukał, kiedy usłyszał cisze oraz kroki, które zatrzymały się tuż za drzwiami.

- Co robisz? - spytał, nie chcąc wchodzić do środka, chociaż mógł, bo też to był jego dom. Cisza jak zwykle. Czasem miał ochotę rozwalić tę drewnianą granicę i uderzyć go, gdyż zachowywał się czasem gorzej niż dziecko. Zignorował to idąc w stronę schodów, które prowadziły na wyższy poziom domu.

Od razu otwierając klapę kula dymu, kurzu i pyłu, zaatakowała jego twarz, odkaszlnął, następnie krzywiąc się, jakby coś złego się stało. Ujrzał w kącie drewnianą skrzynię, przypominając sobie, że jak był dzieckiem bawił się jej zawartością. Przyłożył dłoń do kłódki, gdy kliknęła odblokowując się, po sekundzie podniósł pokrywę skrzyni. Ujrzał w niej trzy książki, pergaminy, starą mapę, klucz, kompas, jakby zapasy jakiegoś podróżnika, który wybierał się na bardzo długą podróż. Chwycił książki i klucz, rozejrzał się po strychu, który z każdą sekundą ciemniał witając ponownie noc. Nic już zupełnie nie dostrzegł takiego, żeby mu pomogło. Wyszedł zamykając za sobą klapę. Zdziwił się widząc swojego brata siedzącego na kanapie, który trzymał którąś z kolei kartkę.

- Co to takiego? - spytał udając głupka, gdyby nie umiał czytać, Sasuke zapewne wziąłby te słowa na poważnie, jedynie prychnął kładąc przyniesione rzeczy na stół i wyszedł do kuchni po kolejną kawę.

Nie śpieszyło mu się, aby wrócić do pokoju, gdzie teraz przebywał Itachi. Rozejrzał się śpiącym wzrokiem po kuchni, postanawiając wypić kawę w spokoju, dlatego oparł się o ścianę. Obawiał się, że ta chwila zostanie przerwana przez kogoś, lecz nic takiego się nie stało. W domu panowała cisza , aż mogła nie których przyprawić o ciarki, a na dodatek zrobiło się ciemno. Tylko poświata księżyca co chwilę witała skromne progi ich domu. Ujrzał na podłodze strumień światła, który pewnie płynął z salonu. Nie rozumiał tej obecnej troski swojego brata w coś, co nie dotyczyło jego, choć musiał przyznać, że miło było go widzieć poza jego pokojem. Odstawił kubek do zlewu, nie chcąc tracić czasu, aż znów zostanie sam. Potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać, czuł, że ze swoim bratem może być to trudna rozmowa, lecz musieli wyjaśnić zbyt wiele, aby to jeszcze odkładać na kolejne godziny.

Wszedł do salonu, gdzie teraz Itachi pochylał się nad rozłożonymi książkami. Drygnął słysząc czyjeś kroki, podniósł się widząc Sasuke, który wyglądał na przestraszonego, może bardziej zamyślonego. Spoglądali na siebie, nie robiąc kroku w przód, gdy Itachi podszedł do Sasuke i dźgnął palcem w jego serce. Sasuke tylko lekko skrzywił się, wypuszczając zgromadzone powietrze z usta, chciał coś powiedzieć, Itachi tylko podniósł dłoń, jakby chciał powiedzieć pierwsze zdanie.

- Chyba wiem jak trzeba słowa ułożyć – uśmiechnął się chytrze, jego oczy błyszczały z radości, ponieważ zwykle to on był tym mniej zdolnym Uchihą. Teraz po prostu przypomniał sobie, jak ze swoją drużyną używali starego języka shinobi. Widząc ten układ liter przypomniał sobie te specjalne sytuację, jakie nie raz ratowały im skórę pod czas walk w czasie Wojny i nie tylko. Pewnego dnia stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, od tamtego dnia nie umiał dać sobie radę sam. Sasuke mógł go dobić tamtego dnia, ten tylko pochylił się nad nim będąc całym zakrwawionym krwią. Mimo tego przyłożył swoją dłoń na jego serce, mamrocząc jakoś technikę, jednak nic więcej nie pamiętał, gdyż obudził się w Namiocie.

- Hm... Więc? - spytał młodszy idąc w głąb pokoju, siadając nad książką, którą znalazł w ruinach.

- Odwróć książkę i przeczytaj od lewej do prawej.

Nagle słowa zaczęły płynąć w jego oczach, choć trudno mu tak było czytać to widział teraz sens każdego słowa, zdania, nawet nie czuł, gdy został sam. Godziny mijały, kiedy doszedł do fragmentu:

„ Białe światło w mroku odbijające.

Rudy ogon w blasku mieniący.

Jedna dola, w tym, kto pozwoli zamknąć na wieki - istne piekło - rozdzielające serce na dwoje."

Został mu jeszcze jeden akapit, mimo, że najbardziej zapamiętał te trzy zdania, jakby ktoś z przeszłości wiedział o tym, że przyjdzie na świat pewna istota, która odmieni los shinobi.

"Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę!" Masashi Kishimoto

Co jakiś czas po ukończeniu Wojny odbywało się tak zwane: Święto Shogi. Torune zapraszał na to wydarzenie nie tylko uczniów, nauczycieli, pracowników szkoły, ale też wszystkich mieszkańców Wioski Liścia. Główną rozrywką był turniej szachowy, gdzie najlepszy mógł wybrać sobie dowolną nagrodę. Była to okazja do tego, żeby zrealizować swoje marzenia. Trwały zapisy przy stoliku przy którym pilnował Shikimaru i Ino. Mieli oni nie jednokrotnie okazje rywalizować ze sobą o pierwsze miejsce. Tym razem postanowili zająć się organizacją. Chcieli, aby inni mieli taką samą okazję do wygranej jak oni. W szkole odbywały się już ostatnie lekcje, a przy stoliku było coraz mniej ludzi. Za chwilę ochotnicy mieli rozłożyć stoliki i plansze, gdzie rozegra się walka o być albo nie być. Dziwić mogło, że nie zjawili się jeszcze: Sasuke, Sakura i Sai. Liczyli, że jeszcze się pojawią. Dzisiejsze Święto Shogi mogło trwać dłużej niż ostatnio, ponieważ wiele osób zapisało się na turniej, więc szybko nie wyłonią lidera, co za tym idzie szybko festyn się nie skończy .

Powoli stoliki napełniały się, siedzenia wokół również, a nie, którzy pozwolili sobie na przyniesie czegoś do picia, nie koniecznie procentowego. Spoglądali w kierunku organizatorów, którzy tylko czekali na chętnych uczniów, którzy zapisali się przed zajęciami. Gdy zauważyli grupkę młodych, ubranych jeszcze w mundurki, kiwnęli, im na powitanie. Część zajęła krzesełka na widowni, a reszta rozsiadła się tak jak szeptali im organizatorzy do ucha. Każdy z organizatorów miał przypisanych sobie ludzi, co sprawiło na wylosowanie, im konkretnej osoby.

Torune podniósł rękę, cisza nastała, każdy skupił wzrok na kilkunastu planszach.

- START! - krzyknął, a każdy skupił się, aby zdobyć króla.

Co rusz było słychać szepty z widowni, jedni głośniej mówili oraz dopingowali swoim. Emocje wrzały w powietrzu. Pierwsi już odpadali, zwycięscy czekali przy stolikach, przegrani odchodzili albo do domu bądź siadali na widowni. Nie każdy mógł pogodzić się z porażką, lecz nikt nie musiał tu być na siłę, jeśli tego sam nie chciał.

Nagle wzrok skierował się na Sakure, która użyczyła ramienia Saiowi. Każdy uśmiechnął się w ich kierunku uświadamiając sobie, że Sai szybko chodzić nie może. Nawet, jeśli byłoby to połowa kilometra od wyznaczonego celu. Zrobili, im miejsce na krzesełkach, których już widocznie zabrakło, bo część osób siedziała na murku bądź trawie.

Neji spoglądał na Sakure, która w pewnym momencie spojrzała w jego kierunku uśmiechając się przyjacielsko, przez co nie zauważył jak przegrał, wyciągnął rękę ku wygranemu, podszedł w stronę Sakury, siadając za nią na murku.

- Za rok wygrasz – usłyszał i spojrzał na przekręconą w jego kierunku twarz, którą mógł podziwiać w każdej chwili, gdy nagle ujrzał przed sobą różowe włosy. Tak bardzo chciał je dotknąć, powąchać, czasem nie rozumiał tego co się z nim działo. Westchnął, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Skupił wzrok na ostatnie osoby co walczyły w tym etapie.

Jeszcze jedna para, która każdy ruch myślała z dokładną precyzją. Zostało, im jeszcze tak nie wiele pionków, gdy starsza osoba po prostu ruchem ręki zmiotła pionki uwalniając swoją czakrę. Widać, że zależało mu na wygranej. Torune tylko podszedł do niego odciągając ich od ludzi, głównie od przerażonych dzieci, które przytulili się do starszych osób.

- Oboje przegrywacie – powiedział, gdy wrócił już sam. Zwrócił się do Ino, aby ogłosiła za chwilę etap drugi.

- Proszę Państwo za kwadrans zaczynamy drugi etap. W tym czasie ustalimy, kto, z kim gra. Proszę w tym czasie nie rozchodzić się do domu! - Yamanka radośnie oznajmiła informację, kierując kroki do szkoły, byle ustalić z Nara dalszy rozwój turnieju. Po chwili przybyli na plac, który nagle zamilkł. Zwycięscy z pierwszego etapu podeszli do nich. Podawali teraz parami, a ci mogli wybrać dowolne stoliki. Tak, działo się, aż wyłonili dwójkę zwycięzców.

- Takim razie mamy dwóch zwycięzców, którzy zmierzą się w ostatnim etapie! - Zapadła chwilowa cisza pełna napięcia. - Hanabi Hyuga i Kakashi Hatake! Oto oni zawalczą o swoje marzenia! - Nara teraz ogłosił informację, która skończyła się głośną owacją. Po chwili, gdy pionki zostały poprawnie ustawione zaczęła się ostatnia walka.

- Sai! Sai! - Sakura próbowała go wołać cicho, aby nikogo nie rozpraszać. Widziała jak każdy ruch sprawia mu ból, ciągle stawiał nogę tak ostrożnie, że aż serce się krajało. Pobiegła za, nim, gdy znaleźli się za szkoła po drugiej stronie.

- Nie idź za mną – poprosił, choć wiedział, że byłoby to bez sensu. Nawet nie mógł biegnąć, Sakura teraz jak nie patrzeć była silniejsza od niego.

- Powiedz mi co się dzieję...

- Nie twoja sprawa – przygryzł dolną wargę, jego oczy zrobiły się smutne, ciało zaś lekko drżało co można było zwalić na zmęczenie, jednak Haruno nie dała się temu przekonać.

- Aj, Sai, znamy się nie od dziś. I kochamy tę samą osobę – powiedziała opierając się o ścianę, z tej perspektywy widziała tylko profil swojego kolegi.

- Ach, . Nie, tak, nie wiem... Nie powinienem z tobą o tym rozmawiać.

- Jeśli nie ze mną to z kim?

- Samym sobą! - Odwrócił się ku niej podnosząc nie pewnie prawą brew do góry.

- Tak, jasne, ja też sobie wmawiam, że wszystko będzie jak ja chcę.

- Pozwól mi tym razem być sobą.

- Durnych argumentów używasz, ale, jeśli tylko tego pragniesz to jutro nie przychodź do mnie, abym złożyła twoją nogę – szantażowała go w dobrym imieniu, nie przypuszczała, że ten odwróci się oraz pójdzie w kierunku jakim zmierzał. Postanowiła wrócić na festyn, napić się, jak nigdy wcześniej, lecz nie przypuszczała, że ktoś siedzący za nią wyzna jej coś, co odmieni jej życie.

- No i mamy zwycięzce! - Odezwał się tym razem Torune. - Wygrało wieloletnie doświadczenie, spryt, mądrość – Kakashi gratulację! - Nastąpiły głośne owację, potem każdy podchodził i gratulował zwycięzcy. Torune tylko powiedział, że za pół godziny ogłosi jego marzenia.

Sakura nie chciała już tu być. Zmierzała ku swojemu nowemu mieszkaniu. Miała jeszcze tyle rzeczy do skończenia, kiedy usłyszała za sobą swoje imię.

- Hm? - mruknęła pod nosem, odwracając się ujrzała młodszego Hyuge, jaki teraz wyglądał na przybitego. - Coś się stało? - spytała zmartwionym głosem.

- Podobasz mi się – szepnął, Sakura zamrugała oczami nie dowierzając tym słowom.

- Kłamiesz. Kłamiesz – powtórzyła ciszej, jakby wmawiając sobie, że teraz nic się nie dzieję.

- Nie, Sakura, śnię o tobie!

- Nie chcę niszczyć naszej przyjaźni, Neji. Chyba też tego chcesz?

- Chcę jedynie ciebie. Pomyśl o tym. Nie śpieszmy się.

- Dobrze, pomyślę, daj mi czas.

- Ile potrzebujesz, tyle masz... - Zauważył ponownie różowe włosy, ale tym razem pozwolił jej odejść. Czuł, że na krótko, gdyż widział w jej oczach szczerość i to coś czego określić obecnie nie mógł. Był w stanie jedynie czekać, aż czas przesunie swoje wskazówki kilkaset razy w ciągu tego czasu.

"Nie gram w żadne gry. [...] Nie mam na to czasu. Kiedy zaś zakończę moją pracę, nie mam ochoty na nic, co wymagałoby użycia umysłu." Albert Einstein

W jego głowie odbijały się słowa Sakury. Chciał naprawić coś, co tylko go niszczyło. Nawet nie czuł jak bardzo boli go noga. Gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach trzymając w powietrzu rękę, drżał, chciał odwrócić się i pójść w znanym sobie kierunku. Zapukał raz, drugi, kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się postać, która wyglądała jakby nie spała od kilku godzin.

- Czego chcesz? - spytał jakby z wyrzutem, jakby nic zupełnie ich nie łączyło. Sai chciał zrobić krok w tył i wyjść stąd. Był tak blisko drzwi, które chwilę temu zamknęły się.

- Pogadać. Przeprosić. - szeptał wystraszonym głosem, choć teraz czuł, że widać po, nim jak trzęsie się ze strachu.

- Ha, ha Niby o czym? Poza tym szedłem spać, więc jakbyś mógł się streszczać.

- To przyjdę jutro... - Już chciał uchwycić klamkę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. - Hm? - spytał, jakby oczekując czegoś wielkiego.

- Nie, nic. Nie przychodź tu już nigdy więcej. - Otwarł usta wychodząc najszybciej jak mógł, po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy, które nie chciały ustać aż zostanie gdzieś w ustronnym miejscu.

Widział jak ludzie wracają z festynu do domu. Najchętniej zostałby teraz sam, jednak mieszkając w szkole nie było takiej opcji. Z chorą nogą nie mógł udać się w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Usiadł przy drzewie opierając się o konar, przyciągnął drugą nogę i zaczął delikatnie się kołysać. Czuł się samotny, ale odniósł wrażenie ulgi. Takiej totalnej pustki, która o dziwo sprawiła mu przyjemność. Wyczuł jak ktoś zasłonił mu słońce, które swoimi promykami ogrzewało jego odkryte części ciała. Zatrzymał swoje ciało, jakby wytężając je do myślenia. Nagle poczuł ciepło drugiej osoby przy swojej lewej strony oraz jak ktoś chwyta jego dłoń. Była taka, mała, drobna, jakby dziecka. Spojrzał w końcu w lewo i ujrzał Manami. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, rozumiejąc chyba co się stało z bohaterem jej Wioski. Nic nie mówili po prostu tak tkwili.

- Nie powinnaś być już w domu? - spytał Sai, któremu głos drżał. Chciał płakać dalej, ale jakoś obecność kogokolwiek w tej chwili wlewało w jego serce niesamowity spokój.

- Zaraz mam trening. Moi rodzice wiedzą, że znów wrócę późno do domu. Widząc ciebie musiałam podejść, gdyż mam takie zdolności co Sakura. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Na złamane serce nie ma lekarstwa – wymamrotał spoglądając przed siebie, spróbował się podnieść, gdy poczuł skurcz w nodze. - Ałaj - skrzywił się z bólu. Dobrze, że do szkoły miał z pół kilometra jak nie mniej.

- Może obejrzeć nogę? - pytała dalej siedząc teraz po turecku i skubiąc trawę.

- Musze poleżeć kilka dni. Ból minie w mgnieniu oka! Pójdę już... Powoli. - Zaśmiał się krótko, kiedy o mało się nie potknął. Nie było na drodze kamieni, ani nic co mogło sprawić, żeby upadł. Zachwiał się, lecz utrzymał równowagę. Manami tylko odprowadziła go wzrokiem, aż zniknął z jej horyzontu sama idąc na swój trening.

Sai wszedł do siebie, marząc już o swoim własnym mieszkaniu, jednak musiał jeszcze skończyć tyle innych domów, nawet nie mając ochoty teraz wziąć rysownika. Położył się na łóżku, zaczął płakać, aż nie zasnął.

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Wiedział, że na pewno nie jest to Neji i Shikamaru, jako że mieli pozwolenie tu wchodzić jak do siebie.

- Proszę wejść! - krzyknął. Dziś to prawie nogi nie czuł, sądził też, że sprawiło mu wielki ból, jeśli miałby tylko przejść się do drzwi i z powrotem.

Ujrzał Sakurę, która spojrzała automatycznie na jego odsłoniętą stopę.

- Spuchła – wymamrotała, podchodząc bliżej, położyła swoje dłonie mówiąc jakoś medyczną technikę. - Troszkę lepiej? - spytała.

- Tak – wymamrotał, jakoś ostatnio nie miał nawet siły, by mówić wyraźnie. Najchętniej, by zdobył jakiś klucz do tych drzwi i zamknął się od środka. - Co tu robisz?

- Szłam do Namiotu, podczas gdy pomyślałam o twojej stopie. Byłam wczoraj taka oschła. Przepraszam cię za to Sai. - Na chwilę zamilkła, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. - Wyrzucił cię? - Czemu pytasz?

- Wszystkich odtrąca, nigdy nie potrzebuję nikogo do pomocy - cały on. Ciekawe jak sobie poradzi, jak przyjdą większe problemy.

- Nie martw się o niego. Ma tyle samo lat co my. Poza tym jest zdolniejszy od nas. Nie zaprzeczysz, no nie? - spytał rozbawionym głosem, widząc taką przyjaciółkę, aż miał ochotę ją przytulić.

- Zawsze zazdrościłam mu, że jest tak uzdolniony.

- Nie tylko ty... Najgorzej, że jeszcze wielu ludzi nie pogodziło się, że wrócił do Wioski.

- My rozumiemy czemu to zrobił, inni nie, bo go znamy, oni nie – powiedziała tajemniczo, Sai mimo tego zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

- Będzie dobrze.

- To wiem. Pójdę już – wstała z krzesła wychodząc na zewnątrz. Sai od paru godzin poczuł się po prostu potrzebny oraz wspierany nawet za swoją znikomą głupotę. Ciekawiło go tylko co przyniesie kilka następnych godzin...


	8. Rozdział VI - Klucz

**Tokio**

"Nie trać nigdy cierpliwości; to jest ostatni klucz, który otwiera drzwi." Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Rozejrzał się po wielkiej hali. Widział dużo nowych maszyn, pracujących ludzi, a hałas sprawiał tylko, że zaczynała go boleć głowa. Poczuł szarpnięcie dłoni i dał się poprowadzić do ustronnego miejsca, gdzie tylko hałas tłumił się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ujrzał za biurkiem pani, która rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Karen wyrzuciła tylko kubeczek do kosza, usiadła na czerwonej kanapie, Naruto nie chcąc już dłuższej stać dosiadł się obok niej. Wzięła do ręki gazetę, nauczona tym, że jeśli starsza pani rozmawia przez telefon to zapewne załatwia nowy towar, co za tym szło mogło jej zająć troszkę czasu. Naruto jedynie przyglądał się to jednej pani, a to drugiej, znudzony tym położył czoło na kolana. Nie lubił tej bezczynności, lecz nie chciał nic mówić, jeśli sama Karen milczała.

- Jak dobrze, że przyszliście razem. - Naruto podniósł znudzony wzrok na Yumini. Rozumiał, że byli w jej pracy, która chwilowo była tak nudna, że ciekawsze mogłoby być jedynie robienie Ramenu.

- Podobno szukałaś kogoś do sprawdzania jakości – odezwała się Karen, która odłożyła gazetkę na stolik obok wstając do niszczarki na papier. Chciała tylko zniszczyć stary dokument jaki znalazła w jednej z gazet.

- Czy ja wiem, żeby Naruto się nadał? - spytała Karen, ciepło uśmiechając się do chłopaka, który spoglądał na nich nerwowo. Nie lubił, jeśli mówiono o nim w jego obecności.

- Chętnie się czymś zajmę – powiedział Naruto ziewając, aby okazać jak bardzo jest znudzony, jakby nie uruchomiona niszczarka zapewne byłoby słychać jak głośno ziewa.

- Będziesz sprawdzać czy Hinata dobrze skleiła pudełka oraz czy ludzie odpowiedzialni za robienie butów wykonali je perfekcyjnie. Inaczej mówiąc jeden but do drugiego ma wyglądać tak samo, sprawdzić czy w pudełku jest prawy i lewy oraz jakość pudełka. Zrozumiałeś? - Naruto kiwnął głową, jedynie imię dziewczyny sprawiło, że zaniemówił z wrażenia.

- Coś jeszcze mam robić?

- Nie, nie. Pokazać ci stanowisko? - spytała, ucieszona z tak dużego zainteresowania stanowiskiem, które w jej firmie było nazywane „przeklętym". Z prostego powodu: co miesiąc musiała zatrudniać nową osobę, a przyczyna zwolnień była dla samej Mikoto Yumini jedną wielką tajemnicą.

- Tworzyłaś to z mężem? Twój syn ci nie pomaga? - spytał w drodze do hali, żeby tylko dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Owszem. Takeo nigdy nie interesowała praca w tak dużym zespole. Pozwoliłam mu po śmierci Jiro zająć tym co kocha. Myślę, że ta firma długo nie będzie istnieć, ponieważ buty robione tradycyjną metodą są już nie modne i drogie. Nie mam nawet pieniędzy na unowocześnienia. Staram się, żeby była jak najdłużej - mówiła z taką dumą, aż Naruto poczuł dreszcze.

- A co kocha Takeo? - spytała Karen, która słuchała co mówią. Poza tym, jeśli by chciała zająć się pracą. Musiałaby udać się do szatni i przebrać się w coś gorszego. Gdyż pracowała przy obróbce skóry oraz klejeniu, co sprawiało, że czasem człowiek bywał okropnie brudny.

- Od zawsze marzył, żeby być podróżnikiem. Rok temu skończył studia geograficznie. Pracuję w prywatnej szkole, więc nie ma tylu podwładnych, jakby miał w tym miejscu. Jak się z nim teraz spotykam, widzę jak bardzo się rozwinął oraz miło widzieć na twarzy syna uśmiech.

- Widzę, że jesteś z niego dumna, choć wyczuwam w twoim głosie strach. – Weszli już do pomieszczenia tuż za halą, musieli nadal mówić głośniej, ale nie przeszkadzało im to.

- Jakby Jiro nas akceptował i pozwalał nam być sobą. Pomimo tego, myślał o sobie, choć przyznam, że mieliśmy wspólne pasje i marzenia, dlatego nasze małżeństwo przetrwało nie jedną awanturę.

Mikoto wskazała na krzesło na którym stał stos kartonów. Podeszła do małej drabiny, która stała tuż przy stoliku, oparła ją o ścianę, weszła na drugi szczebel i sięgnęła po jeden z kartonów podając Karen, która stała tuż obok, jakby pilnując, żeby nie spadła.

- Jakbyś to ocenił? - spytała Naruto, zaczął uważnie przyglądać się opakowaniu i jego zawartości, zaś widząc dziesięć centymetrów od siebie lupę, sięgnął po nią, żeby sprawdzić każdy z butów.

- Są dobrze skrojone, choć w lewym bucie wycięcie przy kostce jest troszkę inne od prawego. Sklejenie butów oraz pudełka jest idealne. Chociaż widać tutaj – wskazał miejsce na pudełku – krople zeschniętego kleju.

Obie otwarły szeroko usta, nie dowierzając, że znalazły taki skarb. Żaden wcześniejszy pracownik na tym stanowisku, nie był tak dokładny jak Uzumaki.

- Rób takie raporty i wsadzaj karteczkę do pudełka. Okej? - spytała Mikoto. - Ja wracam do pracy.

Widząc tylko skinienie głowy, Naruto tylko obejrzał się dookoła, miał nadzieję, że część tych pudeł była już sprawdzona. Sam nie da sobie z tym rade, chociaż z nudów oraz jakby wykorzystać resztki mocy mogłoby mu się to udać. Nie chciał jednak, żeby ktoś go przyłapał wziął się od razu do pracy. Słysząc tylko, że Karen też idzie do swojego zajęcia.

"Milczący nie znaczy mądry. Bywają szuflady zamknięte na klucz, choć puste." Jan Giono

Drapanie w drzwi spowodowało, że zapisał ostatnią literę i wstał, gdy je otworzył skoczył na niego biały pies, który wyczuwając zagrożenie zaczął gryźć jego rękę.

- Akamaru, siad! - krzyczał na niego, chociaż kołatało mu się w głowie, że nie jest jego panem i może go nie posłuchać, co też się tak stało. Pies przewrócił go na podłogę, rzucając się zachłanniej na jego ciało, Naruto zaczął krzyczeć, przymknął błagalnie oczy, gdy ktoś zaczął na kundla krzyczeć. Poczuł po chwili jak ciężar z jego ciała znika, otwarł oczy widząc pomocną dłoń, uchwycił ją i wstał do pionu. Kiba tylko ostatni raz krzyknął na swojego psa.

- Nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło – mówił nadal zdenerwowanym głosem, choć już nie krzyczał.

- Możesz go tu mieć? - spytał siadając na krześle lustrując swoje ciało – kilka zadrapań i podarta bluzka, nawet nie wziął niczego na zmianę, aż zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że widać mu tors. Zakrył się rękami, a potem tylko ujrzał jak pies przygląda im się zza progu, gdyż drzwi nadal były otwarte.

- Ach, tak, bo na nikogo nie skakał – ostatnie słowo powiedział z dużą dozą ironii, na co Naruto lekko się wykrzywił. - Poza tym pan Jiro też miał swojego psa, którego trzymał w swoim gabinecie. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Tylko jeden raz, kiedy zabrał buta na zamówienie.

- O! Czyli wypadki tutaj się zdarzają?

- Um. Widocznie. Przyniosę ci jakoś koszulę. Co ty na to?

- Byłbym wdzięczny, więc wracam już do pracy.

- Okej, drzwi zamknę, bo nie wiem co moja bestia wymyśli – przekręcił charakterystycznie oczami, cmoknął i skierował się ku drzwi. Cicho je zamykając. Naruto znów usiadł nad kartką i pudełkami, czekała go kilku godzinna praca, aż chciało mu się od tego spać. Z każdą chwilą robiło mu coraz nudniej.

Po chwili, Kiba przyniósł mu koszulę, ale drapanie do drzwi sprawiło, że nie miał czasu wymienić ani jednego zdania z nowym pracownikiem. Znów Naruto został sam. Przebrał się, aby ponownie zająć się spisywaniem jakości produktów. Gdy nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Odchylił się bezpiecznie na krześle i poprosił osobę do środka.

Widząc w nich dziewczynę o długich, czarnych włosach i delikatnych oczach, aż zamarł. Czyżby to była Hinata? Wyglądała jak ona tylko miała bardziej wyraziste oczy.

- Przyniosłam pudełka. Zaraz ktoś buty przyniesie – odezwała się nieśmiałym głosem. Nastała cisza, a dziewczyna tylko przynosiła pudełka.

- Jak masz na imię? - spytał w końcu Naruto, a ona tylko lekko zadrżała i spojrzała na podłogę.

- Hinata... Jestem Hinata... - mówiła z każdym słowem coraz ciszej, jakby się bała.

- Nie lubisz ludzi?

- Yhm – mruknęła tylko zostawiając ostatnie pudełko, po czym wyszła, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

Zapatrzył się jeszcze chwilę na drzwi, kiedy jedno z pudełek które leżały na brzegu spadły na ziemie, rozkleiły się, podniósł je i położył na wolnej półce. Znów wrócił do robienia notatek, gdy przyszedł pewien chłopak z lnianym workiem, w którym były buty oraz z niewielkim pudełkiem.

- Pani Mikoto zleciła, żebyś nakleił te karteczki na te pudełka. A na podeszwach znajdziesz informacje podobne do tych – wskazał palcem na pudełko z etykietkami – musisz to połączyć.

- Ach, rozmumiem! Coś jeszcze mam zrobić? - spytał.

- O, niczym innym nie wiem. Widzę, że pudełko się rozwaliło. Zaniosę go Hinacie. - Zamilkł chwilę, jakby szukając co chciał jeszcze powiedzieć. - Właśnie skleja ostatnie pudełka, powinna jeszcze raz dziś tu przyjść.

- A jak masz na imię?

- Kakuei Mori, miło cię poznać, Naruto. - Znał jego imię, bo często pani Mikoto chwaliła się nowo poznanym chłopakiem, który oczarował ją błękitnymi oczami i złotymi włosami. Nie dało się go teraz nie rozpoznać po tym, jak starsza pani go aż tak wychwalała.

- Mi ciebie też. Od dawna tutaj pracujesz? - spytał, bo chociaż to było ciekawsze niż patrzenie na buty i kartony.

- Od ośmiu lat na różnych stanowiskach.

- Tutaj też pracowałeś?

- Owszem, ale to nie była praca dla mnie. Nie jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem.

Naruto tylko spoglądał na jego piwne oczy, brązowe, dłuższe włosy, jakby rozpoznając go, mimo że widział go pierwszy raz - kiedy przypomniał sobie album i zdjęcie z pracy - na drugim planie był właśnie ten chłopak, który stał naprzeciwko niego.

- Jakoś wyglądasz na człowieka pełnego pasji.

- Hm, tylko rodziny się nie wybiera, więc po pracy robię to co kocham.

- Czyli?

- Maluję obrazy, dlatego mam takie brudne palce – pomachał nimi przed Naruto, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się na to co widział.

- Ta praca też jest bardzo kreatywna.

- Tylko ograniczona do schematów.

- Wolisz sam być autorem schematów, Kauei?

- Tak, gdyż rysując to ja jestem panem tego co na płótnie powstanie. Tutaj, w tej pracy, wycinam to co już znam. Czy nie znudziłaby cię taka praca?

- Nudzi już mnie siedzenie na tym krzesełku, co mówić o tym jak ty musisz się czuć – powiedział sarkastycznie, przygryzł dolną wargę, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na torsie drugiego mężczyzny.

- Przyzwyczajenie jest cnotą, bo jakby tak nie było, dawno bym tutaj nie wytrzymał.

- Co racja to racja – wymruczał Naruto, któremu rozmówca zaczął coraz bardziej się podobać.

- Wracam już do swoich nożyczek... - odezwał się chwytając zepsute pudełko, po czym drzwi zaskrzypiały oraz cicho huknęły o futrynę.

„Tym razem dam jej nie tylko klucz, dam jej całe serce, w nadziei, że będzie chciała odbudować." Mathias Malzieu

Głaskał swojego psa, który ułożył się między nim a stolikiem. Akurat skończył ostatnią partię nabijania różnych detali na buty. Akamaru powoli zasypiał, a on przyglądał się tylko dziewczynie o długich, ciemnych włosach. Ile razy marzył właśnie o niej? Ile razy mówił to Akamaru? Chciał odważyć się podejść do tej nieśmiałej istoty i wyjawić to małą tajemnicę jaka sprawiała, że nie mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Jednak przyglądając się tylko samej posturze dziewczyny - widział, że czymś się martwi. Musiał jeszcze poczekać pół godziny do końca pracy, więc nie winił siebie za to, że nic teraz nie robi. Przypomniał sobie jak smakowały jej usta, jak bardzo byli kiedyś bliscy sobie, to aż miał zamiar podejść i zniszczyć to, że nie byli już razem. Nadal ją kochał, choć różnili się zbyt bardzo, żeby mogło to mieć ręce i nogi. Z tego samego powodu Hinata stwierdziła, że chce samotności z której została wyrwana. Tęskniła za tą niezależnością, którą miała nim poznała Kibę. Czuła jednak, że mimo tej przepaści dużo ich łączy, jedynie nie wiedziała czym to coś jest.

- Hinata – powiedział, chciał z nią porozmawiać, ale od jakiegoś czasu tylko mówił, a ona słuchała. Podniosła swój wzrok na niego, chociaż nie patrzyła mu się w oczy. Nie zraziło go to, bo znał ją tak, że mógł stać do niej plecami oraz wiedząc, że drży jej dolna warga a pod powiekami, które delikatnie opadały pojawił się strach. - Czy możemy po pracy iść na jakoś kawę? Wiem, że absurdalne, bo bym musiał jeszcze psa wyrzucić do mieszkania, lecz bardzo mi zależy na tym, żebyśmy się spotkali. - Nie spodziewał się jednego, że Hinata zdejmie rękawiczki i podejdzie do niego. Byli w dużym pomieszczeniu, gdzie było wielu innych pracowników, ale w czasie romansu ustawili stoliki blisko siebie, dlatego ten ruch był podejrzliwy.

Ona tylko pocałowała jego policzek, wróciła do stolika, po pudełka, które złożyła przez ostatnie godziny pracy.

- Tak - szepnęła, gdy przechodziła obok niego. Kiba tylko zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, a w brzuchu poczuł ciepło, aż chciał krzyczeć z radości tylko po pierwsze nie chciał jeszcze budzić Akamaru, zaś po drugie dbał o swoją reputacje w pracy.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, odczytał wiadomość, ponieważ spytał się, gdzie ma przyjść. Nie spodziewał się, że jego była dziewczyna chce spotkać się w tej samej kawiarni, w której wszystko się zaczęło. Dobrze, że wybrała inne miejsce do tego, żeby oznajmić swoje odczucia co do niego. Po czym wszystko się między nimi skończyło.

- Hej – odezwał się siadając naprzeciwko niej. Ona tylko nerwowo stukała palcami o stolik. Sięgnął swoją dłonią do jej palców, ale szybko zabrała je na swoje uda. Zapatrzył się na jej usta, które teraz było widać, bo resztę twarzy zasłaniały włosy. - Nadal coś do ciebie czuję. - Wypalił jakby nigdy nic, nawet nie zauważył jak kelnerka przyszła oraz położyła małe menu z propozycjami kawy i herbaty.

- Ja też – wychrypiała, teraz zrozumiał czemu chowała twarz. Płakała. Aż zrobiło mu się smutno, chciał wycofać się z tej rozmowy. Wrócić do domu, o wszystkim zapomnieć, sam zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, nie chciał już niczego narzucać. Ponownie kelnerka podeszła do nich, zamówił kawę po irlandzku i herbatę porzeczkową.

Poczuł tylko delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni, aż dreszcze przeszły po jego ciele. Nie rozumiał czasem tego co dzieje się w jego życiu. Właśnie teraz był taki moment.

- Hinata, powiesz mi co ode mnie oczekujesz? - spytał, nie potrzebował poematu, chciał tylko wiedzieć na czym stoi. Ogarnęła swoje włosy do tyłu. Teraz widział czerwone, zapłakane oczy, sięgnął do jej policzka ścierając ostatnią łzę.

- Tego co było – odezwała się po dłuższej chwili, poczuł znów to przyjemne ciepło, zauważył nawet na jej ustach uśmiech.

- Niech tak będzie – Hinata tylko splotła z nim palce. Znaczyło to dla niej więcej niż mogła wyrazić tym skromnym uśmiechem. Sączyli swoje napoje, nawet Kibie nie przeszkadzało, że nie widzi jej oczów, bo te tylko patrzyły wszędzie tylko nie w jego własne. Nie chciał się teraz kłócić. W sumie miało to swój urok. Taka Hinata była: milcząca i nie patrząca w oczy, za to ją właśnie kochał, była jego co teraz czuł. Nawet jej rumieńce, sprawiły, że wiedział o czym myślała. Były one o nim, czy raczej o przyszłości, która zapewne zbudują. Chwilowo musieli sobie zaufać, jednak chciał już sięgnąć do tych ust.

Weszli do mieszkania, które kiedyś razem wynajmowali. Widział w nich nowe aranżacje. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Hinata urządziła go po swojemu. Sam tęsknił za tak wielkim mieszkaniem, gdyż teraz sam wynajmował tak małe, że nie mógł nikogo do niego zaprosić. Nie było nawet sensu w nim sprzątać, ponieważ musiałby po pracy wyłącznie to robić. Był na to zbyt leniwy. Hinata zatrzymała się na środku salonu i spojrzała na jego usta. On tylko przekroczył dystans jaki powstał między nimi chwycił jej brodę spoglądając w jej oczy. Nie trwało to długo bo sięgnął w końcu tych słodkich, utęsknionych ust jakie doskonale znał. Poczuł nieśmiały dotyk na swoim ciele, który wkradł się między pocałunkami, gdy sięgnął do guziczków sukienki, poczuł na swoich nadgarstkach uścisk drobnych dłoni.

- Nie tutaj – szepnęła, spoglądając nieśmiało, błagalnie w jego oczy. Wiedział, że wiele ją to kosztuje, nie musieli tego robić, jeśli tylko by tego pragnęła. Chciał ją zdobywać każdego dnia, bo wcześniej o tym zapomniał. Myślał o tym, żeby zbudować z nią inny związek niż poprzednio. Bardziej spokojny. Nie chciał wracać do początków. W sumie pierwszy raz w swoim życiu był aż tak zakochany.

Jakby nie dzwoniący telefon stałby tak na środku tego salonu i patrzył na nią niemo. Pochłaniając milimetr po milimetrze każdy odsłonięty skrawek skóry.

- Tak? - odezwał się do słuchawki. - Jak to mieli wypadek?! - Już, już – mamrotał do słuchawki, Hinata tylko założyła swoje ręce na piersi, kiedy poczuła chłód. Chciała znów poczuć go bliżej, a słysząc rozmowę oraz widząc jego smutny wyraz twarzy, wiedziała, że stało się coś strasznego...

**Konoha**

"Każdy związek jest domem, do którego klucze znajdują się w rękach mieszkańców. Jeśli zamknie się ich od zewnątrz, dom stanie się więzieniem, a oni więźniami." Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt

Nie wybierała się tej nocy do domu. Położyła się na wolnym łóżku obok pacjentów, jakby nigdy nic, gdyż potrzebowała snu po tak ciężkim popołudniu. Wielu ludzi przybyło do Namiotu z silnymi wymiotami i wysoką gorączką. Dowiedziała się, że każdy prawdopodobnie jadł grzyby, które dostarczył im ktoś z Sunagakure. Była zdenerwowana, aż chciała rozmawiać z Gaarą o tym wydarzeniu, lecz nawet nie mogła mocno zasnąć, nadsłuchując, czy ktoś nie potrzebuje jej pomocy.

Musiała kilkakrotnie wstawać w nocy, zmieniać mokre ręczniki na chłodniejsze, nie wiedziała już co zrobić, żeby ulżyć cierpiącym. Nawet techniki, jakie znała, mało skutkowały na to, co działo się z chorymi. Zgrzytała zębami i postanowiła, choć udać się do Hokage po pomoc. Może on wyśle kogoś po Gaarę.

- Zaraz przyjdę – odezwała się słysząc tylko jeden jęk, aż chciała zostać, pomóc, ale musiała coś zrobić. Nawet nie wiedziała jakie to były grzyby oraz kto jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Biegła w kierunku szkoły, gdzie teraz zapewne mogłaby spotkać Danzo Shimura. Na jej drodze pojawił się mężczyzna o ciemnych, długich włosach, zatrzymała się dysząc.

- Gdzie tak się śpieszysz? - spytał zatroskanym głosem, jakby miała więcej czasu, chętnie ciągnęłaby to rozmowę dłuższej.

- Na pogaduszki przyjdzie czas później – stwierdziła pośpiesznie patrząc na szkołę. - Muszę pomóc chorym, bo ktoś przyszedł zatrutymi grzybami.

- Mogę jakoś pomóc? - spytał Neji, ale Sakura tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Wybacz, jedynie byś mógł z kimś udać się do Piasku.

- Po Gaarę? - spytał, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jest zbyt ważne, inaczej Sakura umiałby pomóc potrzebującym. - Żadna technika nie działa?

- Działa, ale krótko, a gorączka jest zbyt wysoka, bym mogła od tak zlekceważyć.

- Chwilowo obiecałem komuś pomóc przy budowie domu, chociaż jak będziesz kogoś szukać to jestem chętny.

- Dobrze, chwilowo załatwię na to pozwolenie – ujrzała tylko kiwnięcie głowy i pobiegła w kierunku szkoły.

Weszła do gabinetu dyrektora, choć słyszała jak Temari coś do niej mówiła. Nie słuchała jej pochłonięta tym, żeby załatwić swoje sprawy. Teraz zrozumiała co takiego mówiła, nie było tutaj Danzo co oznaczało, że załatwia jakieś sprawy dla Wioski albo ma lekcje.

- Gdzie jest? - spytała patrząc ze złością na koleżankę, która jakoś ostatnio nawet nie odwiedzała. Nie miała na to czasu. Poza tym, jakoś po Wojnie wszystko się zmieniło, chyba na gorsze, każdy był jakiś przybity i nie obecny, aż nie chciało się tutaj być.

- Ma godzinę wychowawczą w klasie ósmej! - krzyknęła zdenerwowanym głosem, a Sakura która już trzymała drzwi, huknęła nimi i pobiegła na parter. Widząc przez okienko w drzwiach - osobę, którą obecnie poszukiwała, otwarła już spokojniej drzwi.

- Czy możemy pomówić? - spytała, Danzo tylko powiedział klasie, że są już wolni, ale upomniał o ostatniej lekcji z Kakashim. Usłyszał tylko pomruki nie zadowolenia wychodząc do Sakury.

- Tak? - spytał nie wiedząc co ją skierowało w te skromne progi. Skierował się w stronę gabinetu co było jasnym sygnałem dla niej, żeby podążyła za nim.

- Od wczoraj wybuchła jakaś epidemia. Dowiedziałam się od bardziej świadomych ludzi, że przybył jakiś osobnik z Sunagakure. Wręczył każdemu dwie garści grzybów. Nie wiem co w nich było, ale każdy kto teraz jest w Namiocie ma gorączkę i wymioty – poinformowała, widząc tylko niezadowoloną minę Hokage oraz przestraszoną Temari. Usiadła na krześle, czekając co ma robić dalej, gdyż była już bezradna.

- Wyślemy tam dwie osoby oraz musimy czekać, tak? Twoja moc na nic się nie zda? - spytał, czy raczej potwierdził. Wiedział, że każda Wioska ma swoje małe sekrety. Dopóki nie porozmawiają z Gaarą to nic, a nic, nie wskórają.

- Kogo mam poprosić o to? Ja muszę wracać do chorych. - Mówiła coraz bardziej załamanym głosem. Zależało jej zwłaszcza po Wojnie, aby każdy żył. Było teraz dosyć pusto w Wiosce, chociaż ciągle było słychać rozmowy, śmiech, czyjś bieg, ale nie było tego tak wiele jak parę lat temu.

- Kogo chcesz, jeśli pracuje gdzieś to jest zwolniony na te kilka godzin. To jest ważniejsze. Musimy ich uratować.

Kiwnęła głową, nie czekając, ani sekundy więcej poszła po Neji Hyuga i Nara Shikamaru.

- Panowie mi pomogą – odezwała się, a wszyscy jacy tam stali odwrócili się do niej. Zarumieniła się, bo nie tego oczekiwała. - Znaczy Neji i Nara, reszta niech wraca do pracy – odezwała się nieśmiało jak na nią. Widać, że speszyła się tym wszystkim.

- Jednak mamy tam iść – powiedział Neji, który kojarzył co mogło ją zmusić do przyjścia tak blisko budowy.

- Gdzie? - spytał Nara spoglądając to na nią, a to na niego. Teraz oboje zrozumieli, że nie każdy wie, o czym myślą.

- Po Gaarę. Mógł bardziej pilnować swoich ludzi – wymamrotał, bo dla niego samego było to dziwne posunięcie z jego strony.

- Hm, to brzmi, jakbyśmy planowali go porwać dla niewoli – roześmiał się, po czym widząc minę Sakury spoważniał.

- Ja idę do chorych. Neji - spytaj się jak mam ich uleczyć. – Prosiła go, a potem odeszła w stronę Namiotu.

- No to mamy robotę! - Nara potarł ręce, ale nim udadzą się w drogę to muszą wziąć coś do jedzenia i przebrać się. Liczyli, że będzie dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby nikt nie umarł.

"Oto klucz do szczęścia; nie brać rzeczy zbyt tragicznie, robić co możecie najlepszego w danej chwili, życie uważać za grę, a świat za boisko." Robert Baden-Powell

Danzo słysząc o epidemii postanowił odwołać zajęcia lekcyjne dziś i jutro. Wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, żeby poinstruować każdego nauczyciela o zagrożeniu. Nie trwało długo, kiedy uczniowie wrócili do swoich domów albo do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych w szkole. Teraz potrzebny był spokój. Miał nadzieję, że te grzyby zostały już zjedzone albo spalone, żeby nikt ich już nie zjadł. Tego najbardziej się obawiał. Chwilowo postanowił udać się do Namiotu i zobaczyć na własne oczy jak sprawy się mają.

Wszedł do Namiotu, jęki i hałasy atakowały jego uszy. Widział smutną twarz Sakury, która wyrażała jakby tylko czekała, aż któryś pacjent po prostu odejdzie z tego świata.

- Pomóc? - spytał, chociaż tyle mógł zrobić dla niej. Wiedział, że nigdy jej nie będzie miał. Była zbyt młoda i zdolna dla niego. Wolał samotność. Czasem myślał także o Temari, jednak nie było to tak silne uczucie jak do dziewczyny o różowych włosach.

- Możesz pilnować czy okłady są zimne. Zmieniaj je – odezwała się wychodząc do innego pomieszczenia.

Zabrał miskę z zimną wodą i podchodził do każdego z pacjentów, żeby tylko ściągnąć z jego czoła ciepły ręcznik i namaczać w zimnym. Z dwie osoby nie wytrzymując zwymiotowały prosto na jego uda, lecz nie przejmował się tym. Czuł się potrzebny. Mógłby zrobić coś więcej dzisiejszego dnia. Zastanawiał się tylko kto wpadł na tak chory pomysł tuż po Wojnie. Nie chciał znów przeżywać kolejnej, tym razem, domowej bitwy między Wioskami. Miał cichą nadzieję na głupi żart, który może skończyć się zbyt drastycznie. Oby nie, bo oznaczało to konflikt z Sunagakure.

Kuronei słysząc o katastrofie, postanowiła zrobić lekką zupę dla chorych. Wiedziała, że nie może dodać nic mocno aromatycznego. Liczyła, że przepis jej babci będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem. Jeszcze musiała zrobić gulasz na budowę. Miała nadzieję, że jej córka wybaczy jej dziś, że nie znajdzie dla niej czasu. Kochała ją ponad wszystko, jednak nie mogła być w dwóch miejscach naraz.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi.

- Proszę – krzyknęła z kuchni, usłyszała po chwili kroki, uśmiechnęła się na to kogo ujrzała przed sobą. - Ani chwili spokoju – prychnęła.

- Pomóc?

- Krój mięso na gulasz, ja zrobię chorym zupę – poinformowała biorąc się za obieranie ziemniaków, na których chciała zrobić wywar do zupy przy okazji resztę doda do gulaszu.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Grubo czy chudo? - spytał biorąc garnek w którym znajdowało się mięso oraz leżący nie daleko nóż i deskę do krojenia.

- No, tak jak na gulasz, Hiashi. Dasz radę – wrzuciła ostatni ziemniak do garnka, schowała wiaderko z łupinami pod zlew, zmieniła wodę w garnku na czysto, włączyła palnik i postawiła na nim garnek. W tym samym czasie Hiashi zrobił podobnie, lecz z mięsem. Mieli chwilę na rozmowę.

- Boże, jaka tragedia – wymamrotała stawiając wodę na herbatę, postawiła dwa kubki i spojrzała się na najstarszego Hyuge.

- Dla mnie mocna, sypana i czarna – powiedział do tej małej wzrokowej sugestii. - Jestem ciekawy jaki kretyn wymyśl ten cały fiask.

- Sądzę, że był wieku mojej córki. – Teraz jej wzrok zmienił się na taki, jakby coś wspominała, przypomniało jej się jak przyjaciele dorzucili jej cynamonu do jakieś potrawy, co totalnie zmieniło smak i musiała robić ją od nowa.

- Był? A może była? Ciekawe co Danzo postanowi, jeśli dorwą to osobę.

- Na pewno nie śmierć. Zbyt wielu umarło. - Zalała herbatę, postawiła je na kuchennym stole oraz zajrzała do garnków. Miała jeszcze jakiś kwadrans, żeby zrobić kolejny krok. Usiadła przy swoim kubku i spoglądała na siedzącego obok mężczyznę.

- Też tak myślę – zamilkli pijąc swoje herbaty, nasłuchując odgłosów zewnątrz oraz bulgotanie jakie wydobywało się z garnków. - Rozmawiasz ze mną, jakby nigdy nic – wymamrotała tym głosem, jaki tylko znała Yuuki. Zarumieniła się na to oraz wyglądała jak ryba, której zabrakło powietrza.

- Nie mów tak. Muszę obiad zrobić. Głodni shinobi będą źle pracować – skarciła go, a on był po prostu zadowolony z tych efektów. Podobało mu się jej postawa. Cała mu się podobała. Nie mógł nic zrobić, gdy wstała do garnków, on uchwycił jej rękę, wstał wyrównując się z nią, nachylił się do jej ust. Wyłączyła palniki, zdając się na chwilę, nawet nie poczuła, kiedy byli nadzy, choć doza bezpieczeństwa przydałaby się, gdyż nadal byli w kuchni. Mieli jeszcze chwilę. Nic, nie stanie się, jeśli obiad będzie podany kilka minut później...

„Jak potoczą się nasze losy? Nie było sposobu, by to przewidzieć, i uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo kruchą i delikatną rzeczą jest ludzkie serce. Nic dziwnego, że trzymałam je zamknięte na klucz." Colleen Houck

Leżał skulony na podłodze. Słuchał stłumionych odgłosów z Wioski. Nie miał siły podnieść się oraz położyć się na czymś wygodniejszym. Taka sytuacja mu pasowała. Kołysał się co chwilę, kiedy głośniej płakał. Czuł, że zranił już wszystkich, którzy pokładali w niego nadzieję. Każdy miał swoje życie, a poświęcali większość czasu tylko jemu. Nie mógł być wdzięczny za to, że ludzie przygarnęli go, choć powinni pluć w twarz.

Nie zasługiwał na nikogo, oprócz Śmierci. Często będąc sam w tych murach. Nie licząc brata, który pojawiał się jak jakaś zmora, na dosłownie krótką chwilę, żeby zniknąć raptem w swoim pokoju. Chciał czasem wejść głośno do jego pokoju, wykrzyczeć wszystko co leżało mu na jego sercu, jednak szanował jego decyzje. Był starszy od niego, miał prawo buntować się na stratę ukochanej osoby.

Usłyszał stukot szklanek i talerzy, ale nie podniósł się, zamknął oczy, głośniej oddychając. Po chwili jego brat wszedł siadając naprzeciwko niego. Czuł to. Podniósł się siadając po turecku. Obok jego nóg leżał talerz kanapek i kubek z czarną herbatą. Nie chciał jeść, lecz widząc minę Itachiego „jak nie zjesz to cię zabiję", powoli sięgnął po jedną kanapkę, a w mig znikły pozostałe. Po chwili, trzymał w ręku kubek, spoglądając na okno za którym było już widać coraz więcej budynków. Wioska zaczynała być jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy sam nie zaczął zabijać tych, których technicznie musiał ochraniać. Zadrżał na wspomnienie zamykanych oczów swoich przyjaciół, zmasakrowanych ciał, pełnej ilości krwi, a większość z nich zabił własnymi rękami.

- Sasuke. Czy wszystko gra? - usłyszał głos, który kiedyś go uspakajał. Teraz zmieniło się w nim to, że tonacja stała się ostrzejsza, nie taka radosna jak kiedyś. Sam obawiał się, że popadnie w obłęd czekając na lepsze dni.

- Nie, nie... Wszystko zepsułem.

- Da się naprawić? - ni spytał, ni stwierdził, wstał kładąc naczynia na stoliku oraz przystanął obok brata.

- Nie chcę dać zmarłym drugiej szansy – odparł kładąc czoło na futrynie okna, lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, gdyż całą noc nie spał.

- Mi dałeś – usłyszał. Tak, dał. Zrobił błąd, bo teraz mógłby goić rany sam. Przy kimś nakładał maskę i nie był sobą. Udawał pragnąc dać innym radość.

- Bo jesteś moim starszym bratem – odrzekł cicho, jakby tłumaczył dziecku: czemu niebo jest niebieskie? Spojrzał się na niego, ten tylko kiwał głową - rozumiał, tylko chciał to usłyszeć.

- Tęsknie za nim, powinienem ci pomóc, a nie zachowywać się jak panienka.

- On umarł, jakby żył, chociażby zdradził cię i odszedł. To, by słono za to zapłacił. Zapewne po tym zabiegu wróciłby do twoich ramion. Jednak go już nigdzie nie ma.

- Wiem, nadal mam wrażenie, że to tylko żart i wróci.

- Tak to nie będzie...

- Wiem. Zrobić jeszcze jakieś jedzenie?

- Mogę ja to zrobić.

- Myślę jeszcze, czy ty mnie nie pozbawisz kiedyś życia, jeśli uznasz, że zrobiłeś błąd.

- Tego nigdy nie będę pewny. Chwilowo żyj. Wyjdź do ludzi. Jak mnie nie zjedli, ciebie też powinni ciepło przywitać – postanowił zrobić prostą potrawę z ryżem jaką nauczył się robić, kiedy musiał uciekać. Usłyszał tylko za sobą jak Itachi bierze brudne naczynia, następnie umył je i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Rozumiał, że potrzebował czasu, kiedy usłyszał piski dzieci i kobiet. Wybiegł przed dom, na niebie ujrzał demona, który kierował się na pustą polane. Rozejrzał się dookoła, uśmiechając się, szepnął tylko do siebie:

- Lisek – skierował się szybko w jego kierunku.


	9. Rozdział VII - Wiara

Tokio

„Ci, którzy żyją nadzieją, widzą dalej. Ci, co żyją miłością, widzą głębiej. Ci, co żyją wiarą, widzą wszystko w innym świetle." Lothar Zenetti

Spoglądał na słońce zachodzące za wzgórzami, kiedy koło niego usiadła pewna blondynka pijąc kawę. Tak, było dobrze, nie musiał nic robić, a przez ciągłe przekładanie pudełek już bolały go ręce. Czuł, że jest źle, nie z nim, lecz z kimś. Od zawsze przeczuwał najgorsze. Zwłaszcza widząc jak ptaki na niebie spowalniały swój lot w zasięgu jego wzroku.

- Naruto – usłyszał swoje imię, a jakiś ptak upadł między nimi. Karen odruchowo przesunęła się i patrzyła z przerażeniem na martwego ptaka. – Dziwne – odparła, nie widząc czemu tak się wydarzyło – Wykopie dołek i go pochowam . – Podniosła się biorąc go za skrzydło. Trochę go rozśmieszyło z jakim obrzydzeniem niosła ptaszysko. Wróciła jeszcze po łopatkę jaką używała z Mikoto w ogródku. Po chwili patrzył jak wykopuje nie wielki dołek, po czym wrzuca kruka. Przesunęła nasypany obok piach do wykopanego dołku, zaklepała ziemię, jakby sadziła jakoś roślinkę. – Gotowe – odparła wycierając ręce w szarą, zużytą szmatkę. Usiadła na swoje miejsce. Widziała na twarzy Naruto zamyślenie. Nie chciała jednak pytać. Uznała, że jeśli będzie chciał mówić to się odezwie.

- Robimy kolację? – spytała po chwili, Naruto tylko chwycił jej dłoń, jakby szukając pocieszenia, następnie nachylił się, żeby przytulić się do niej.

- Boję się, że stało się coś strasznego.

- W sumie nie ma nadal Mikoto.

- Boję się – powtórzył, czuł dreszcze, ale ciepło drugiej osoby sprawiło mu minimalne ukojenie. – Może zaraz przyjdzie.

- Zapewne, ale ja już idę robić coś do jedzenia. Masz na coś ochotę?

- Zjem to co ty – odparł wstając i powoli zszedł z tarasu, spojrzał w niebo, gdzie nie było już nic innego widać jak gwiazdy.

Usłyszeli otwierane drzwi, następnie stukot damskich butów, które zamieniły się w ciszę. Podnieśli wzrok, ujrzeli starszą panią, która spoglądała na nich. Jej wzrok był jakiś dziwny. Wyglądała, jakby gdzieś się spieszyła. W sumie każdy dziś był jakiś dziwny.

- Co się stało? – Spytał Naruto, bo nie wiedział już jak reagować na to co się działo.

- Był wypadek – powiedziała pani Mikoto, dosyć załamanym głosem. Karen tylko zamarła trzymając w powietrzu trzymaną łyżkę. – Mój syn walczy o życie – Zaczęła płakać, widocznie nie dała rady powiedzieć coś więcej. Nie dawno straciła męża, a teraz nie wiedziała czy jej syn przeżyje noc.

- O Matko! – wrzasnęła Karen opuszczając łyżkę wprost do miski, która przewróciła się brudząc obrus. – A jego żona? Ich córka? – pytała, ale podeszła do starszej pani przytuliła ją i wskazała na krzesło. Czuła jak bardzo jest roztrzęsiona. – Kiba wie? – Zwykle jak się denerwowała zadawała za dużo pytań. Bardzo lubiła Takeo. Poznała go jak pojawiał się czasem w Fabryce.

- Nie, nie żyją. – Płakała tak jak nigdy, oboje nie mogli nic poradzić, jedynie modlić się, żeby jej syn przeżył. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się przez ostatni rok, żeby teraz wszystko było przegrane.

- Jak to się stało? – spytał Naruto, nie oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Czuł od rana, że wydarzy się coś złego. Takiej tragedii nie mógł się spodziewać. Teraz sam przestał mieć apetyt na zupę. Odłożył miskę do zlewu, oparł się o szafkę, żeby tylko być poważnym. Chciał dać dziewczynom wsparcie. Czuł taki zewnętrzny obowiązek. Wiedział także, że są mu za to wdzięczne.

- Je-chali do-do mnie i tir w nich jechał. Był tam-tam początek mostu. Wpa-adli do wody. Do-obrze, że ktoś biegał i zadzwonił po-po pomoc. – Dukała płacząc coraz głośniej. Karen postanowiła zaparzyć dla niej melisę. Chciała, żeby za chwilę położyła się spać. Pomogłoby jej uspokoić nerwy. Nie wiedziała już co na to ma poradzić.

- Jutro pójdziemy do szpitala, a teraz proszę skup myśli na tym, żeby Takeo przeżył. Chociaż będzie to dla niego ciężkie, jeśli dowie się wszystkiego…

- Mogę jakoś pomóc? – Spytał Naruto, który sam czuł się fatalnie, tak jakby nie na miejscu. Musiał stąd wyjść, skupić myśli na czymś innym niż na tym co widział.

- Zmień pościel i przewietrz pokoje, a ja posiedzę z Yumini. – Odezwała się kładąc szklankę na stolę, Naruto wyszedł słysząc pocieszające słowa i płacz. Czuł nadal dreszcze oraz zaczął czuć się słabo. Sam już nie wiedział, czemu tak się czuję.

"Z wiarą jest podobnie jak z miłością. Znajdujemy ją w chwili, gdy się tego najmniej spodziewamy." George Sand

Jechał jak najszybciej mógł, chociaż wiedział, że nie jest w samochodzie sam. Musiał tam być, choć już było późno. Za bardzo przejmowało go życie innych ludzi. Czasem było to dla niego ważniejsze, niż własne szczęście. Kiedy tylko odebrał telefon łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach. Nawet dotyk ukochanej osoby nie sprawił, że uspokoił się. Jedynie czego pragnął to być wśród swoich przyjaciół i czekać w tym zimnym korytarzu na dobre wieści. Nawet nie przepuszczał do swoich myśli, że może być źle. Często zdarzało mu się wychodzić z Takeo na piwo. Głównie jak pokłócili się ze swoimi drugimi połówkami. Cenił go tak samo jak jego matkę. Byli dosyć do siebie podobni, choć młody Yumini starał się pokazać swoją indywidualność.

Wysiadł z samochodu, obok niego pojawiła się Hinata, spojrzeli się w oczy. Widziała w oczach swojego chłopaka smutek, choć rozumiała jak można stracić przyjaciela, gdyż sama straciła kogoś ważnego.

Mało kto wiedział, że wychowała się w Domu Dziecka. Nie znała swoich rodziców. A opiekunowie mówili, że nie trafiła do nich jako noworodek. Musiała mieć jakoś brutalną przeszłość, bo nawet sama nie pamiętała niczego przed swoimi szóstymi urodzinami.

Pielęgniarka jednak nie pozwoliła im wejść na salę. Mówiąc, że wizyty u pacjentów skończyły się godzinę temu, a zaczną się dopiero o siódmej rano. Zdradziła tylko, że nie jest z nim najlepiej. Zasugerowała, że jego życie wisi na włosku. Kiba tylko zadrżał, czując tylko jak Hinata głaszcze jego plecy. Ten dotyk delikatnie uspokoił jego nerwy. Usiadł chwilę na krześle. Pielęgniarka widząc jego stan podała mu leki na uspokojenie.

- Wszystko musi być źle… - wymruczał, nie oczekiwał, żeby jego partnerka się odzywała. Kochał ją za ten spokój i milczenie. Czasem dla niego było to zwyczajną ostoją, niczym specjalnym, ale bez tego czuł się źle.

- Przeżyje – usłyszał nieśmiały głos, delikatnie uśmiechnął się, bo znaczyło to dla niego więcej niż ktoś mógłby się spodziewać.

- Zostaniesz ze mną na noc? – spytał.

Ujrzał jedynie kiwnięcie głowy i delikatny rumieniec. Tak, bardzo się cieszył, że ją odzyskał. Bał się, że po tym jak ją stracił nigdy - prze nigdy - nie zazna szczęścia. Teraz miał wszystko. Kochał Hinatę i nie pragnął niczego poza nią. Może jedynie nie stracić przyjaciół. Czuł jakoś w sobie, że Takeo przeżyje. Ile razy wdawał się w bójki po pijaku? Nie raz był bardzo złym stanie.

Mimo wszystko jakoś uciekał z objęć Śmierci.

Z taką myślą opuścił ten budynek.

Sunął ręką po jej piersi, która była zakryta pod jego koszulką. Słyszał pomruki, ale nadal spała. Ścisnął delikatnie pierś, ujrzał grymas na jej twarzy, jakby zastanawiała się czy to sen, czy już jawa. Uwielbiał ją podziwiać z samego ranka. Gdy chciał wsunąć rękę do jej majteczek, poczuł uścisk na swoim nadgarstku, podniósł głowę widząc speszoną twarz. Podniósł się, żeby spróbować tylko tych cichych ust. Smakowały jak wyborne, długoletnie wino, które zachęcały go do dłuższego kosztowania. Poczuł na swoich nagich plecach, delikatnie drapanie, wiedział już, że daje partnerce całe swoje serce.

Odsunął się po chwili uznając, że wszystko dzieję się stanowczo za szybko. Gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej męskości, następnie język, który połykał go w całości. Lubił, gdy stawała się taka odważna, choć nadal nie używała żadnych słów. Czuł się taki kochany.

- Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musimy – wymruczał, gdy zaczynał czuć zbliżający się orgazm.

- Mam dość czekania, Kiba. Tak, bardzo ciebie pragnę. – Odpowiedziała, kiedy poczuła słony smak w ustach.

- Tęskniłaś?

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo… - Odrzekła zdejmując swoje majtki. Po chwili zastanowienia usiadła na jego biodra, żeby natychmiast ruszyć się dając im to na co od dawna czekali.

Nie potrzebowali już niczego więcej jak czuć. Czuli zbyt wiele, żeby można było to określić słowami. Wystarczyło, że po chwili usłyszeli nawzajem swoje imiona. Uśmiechnęli się splatając swoje dłonie, leżeli i milczeli, gdy postanowili wziąć prysznic oraz pojechać do szpitala.

"Nadmierna wiara w szczęście i przypadek jest tylko dowodem naszej bezsilności wobec własnego losu." Stefan Pacek

Siedział na balkonie, gdy znów usłyszał płacz dziecka. Swojego dziecka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak głupi. Na dodatek: matka dziecka zmarła przy porodzie. Nigdy mu się nie podobały kobiety, ale czy zdarzyło się kiedyś, aby naćpany człowiek myślał nad tym kogo woli. Wtedy bierze się to co jest mu dane. Jego przyjaciółka od dawna go kochała. Uwierzyła jego zamiarom, choć mówił jej wszystko. Wiedziała co zrobić, żeby go mieć, chociaż na jedną jedyną noc. Dosypała mu mieszankę leków w tym tabletkę gwałtu. Pamiętał tylko pocałunek z nią, który skręcał jego wnętrzności na samo myślenie o tym co właśnie się działo.

Rzucił koc ze swoich ramion. Podszedł tylko do lodówki. Wyciągnął wcześniej przygotowaną butelkę, wsadził ją do gotującej wody i poszedł po dziecko. Wzdrygał się nadal, bo widział w jej oczach matkę. To było silniejsze od niego, ale nigdy nie oddałby tej kruszynki pod opiekę innych ludzi. Nawet nie prosił rodziny o pomoc. Wolał płacić niani, gdy był w pracy, niż skorzystać z darmowej pomocy.

Jakby niespodziewana wizyta jego matki, gdy przewijał małą to nikt nie wiedziałby o jego wpadce. Musiał zmienić miejsce zamieszkania na mniejsze, żeby utrzymać maleństwo w swoich ramionach. Jedynie wychodził do swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Nawet gdy prosili go, żeby spędzić czas u niego to wykręcał się, że ma mega olbrzymi bałagan. Taki, że nawet nie będą mogli usiąść. Głównie myślał o Eriko, kiedy wykręcał się coraz głupszymi wymówkami. Jedynie Sachi spoglądał na niego niedowierzając. Znał go od najmłodszych lat i wiedział, że lubił bałagan. Nie chciał się z nim kłócić przy przyjaciołach, którzy co rusz łykali kłamstwo.

Tak, było dobrze, nikt nie wiedział o jego małej tajemnicy. Sprawiało w nim to siłę. Spojrzał na Eriko stwierdzając, że jest ciepło, więc tylko zarzucił na dziecko cienki kocyk. Wziął butelkę i wyłączył gaz. Wyszedł na balkon, gdzie bujał ją na fotelu, który zapewne należał do kogoś kto mieszkał przed nimi.

Musiał przyznać, że była do niego z wyglądu podobna. Uśmiechała się podobnie jak on. Tylko miała oczy i dłonie jak mama. Odstawił na stolik butelkę, przytulił dziecko do piersi, słysząc, że zasnęło. Usłyszał tylko pukanie do drzwi. Nie spodziewał się w nich ujrzeć Yoichi.

- Skąd masz mój adres? – spytał drżąc, bał się, że ujrzy przez ramię dziecięce zabawki.

- Twoja mama mi go dała. Jestem twoim bratem. Cóż się dziwisz.

- Nic ci nie mówiła? Prócz tego...- zamyślił się chwilę - poza tym skąd zna mój nowy adres?

- Przyszedł list z współdzielni do nas. Zaadresowany do ciebie. Miałem ci go oddać. – Mówił spokojnie. Fakt, zdarzyło mu się nie raz otrzymać list do domu rodzinnego, gdy zmieniał adres zamieszkania. Znów płacz dziecka. Modlił się, żeby Yoichi pomyślał, że to dziecko sąsiadów. „Niech już sobie pójdzie" – pomyślał, ale poczuł pchnięcie na swoim ramieniu. Ustąpił miejsce bratu, a ten widząc zabawki i brudną butelkę domyślił się czemu nie został zaproszony do środka.

- Masz dziecko? – uśmiechnął się głupkowato i popędził w kierunku dziecka.

- Aniki! Nie! Proszę nie mów tego nikomu!

- To ukrywasz przed całym światem? – Wziął swoją siostrzenice na ręce, czuł tylko, że ma mokre ubranko. Położył ją na przewijaku. Zaczął ją rozbierać, żeby tylko zmienić pampersa. Ile razy musiał to robić ze swoim młodszym bratem. Wcale się tego nie wstydził. Chciał przy okazji mu pomóc.

- Zostaw. Zrobię to – wymruczał zażenowany to sytuacją. Ujrzał jak Yoichi przykłada rękę do jej czoła. Widocznie coś mu nie pasowało.

- Ma gorączkę – wymamrotał, włączając migające gwiazdki, przetarł talkiem jej pupę oraz oparzenia kremem, założył pampersa. – Gdzie ubranka? – spytał.

- Proszę – podał czyste i zabrał brudne rzeczy, zostawiając ich na chwilę samemu. Ciągle słyszał płacz. Teraz rozumiał, że wołała o pomoc.

- Ototo, weźmy ją do szpitala. Jest coraz bledsza.

- Zawieziesz nas? – Wiedział, że jego starszy brat posiada prawo jazdy. Byłoby szybciej dojechać do najbliższego szpitala niż czekać na zamówioną taksówkę. Gdyż nawet nie chciał w tym wypadku myśleć o podmiejskiej komunikacji.

- Jasne. Dobrze, wiedzieć o twojej małej, słodkiej tajemnicy. Fajna jest. Pogadamy potem o jej matce – spojrzał na niego jak na jakiegoś przestępcę, ale cóż mógł zrobić…

Czekał na krzesełku, gdy jego brat dyskutował z pielęgniarką, że jego siostrzenica jest coraz słabsza. Kiedy zrezygnowany przysiadł się do brata.

- Trzymaj ją. Wezmę sobie kawy.

- Ja też chcę – odezwał się. Dobrze, że wzięli nosidełko oraz mogli ją na chwilę położyć. Choć widocznie ją coś bolało, ponieważ ciągle machała nóżkami i rączkami.

Nie spodziewał się, że przy automacie ujrzy swoją szefową, która była widocznie załamana. Coś musiało się wydarzyć. Czuł, że jest to coś strasznego.

- Dzień Dobry – odezwał się, gdy starsza pani wzdrygnęła się. Ujrzał w jej oczach żal, ból, smutek i łzy, które spływały po policzkach. – Coś się stało? – spytał odruchowo, po sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal jest szpitalu. Zrobiło mu się głupio.

- Mój syn walczy o życie. Jest teraz w śpiące. Boję się.

- Takeo umiera… Jak to? Przecież wczoraj rozmawialiście przez telefon. To nie może być prawda… - Nie myślał co mówił. Był w szoku. Spoglądał tylko w kierunku poczekalni. Uśmiechając się w stronę brata i Eriko, którzy razem wyglądali przesłodko.

- Mieli wczoraj wypadek. Przeżył tylko on. – Mówiła coraz ciszej, jakby zaczynało jej brakować tchu, jakby nie trzymał kawy, zapewne przytuliłby ją. Chociaż widział po minie brata, że ma już wracać. Pewnie nie dawał sobie rady z Małą.

- Współczuję. Przepraszam, ale wrócę już do poczekalni. – Odezwał się, idąc w kierunku swojej rodziny.

Teraz nie był już niczego pewny.

**Konoha**

"Wierzę, że życie warte jest, aby je przeżyć. Twoja wiara pomoże ci uczynić je pełnym wartości." William James

Stał przed nim wpatrując się w jego niepewne oczy. Oboje szukali znaku na rozpoczęcie tej trudnej dla obu stron rozmowy. Kurama skulił się tylko w sobie, bo czuł się fatalnie. Sasuke tylko przyglądał się jemu oraz zdawało mu się, że był dosyć blady, przybity, a ten znak znaczył, że nie chce walki, lecz pomocy.

- Nie powinno ciebie tutaj być – zaczął młodszy Uchiha. Obawiał się, że Kyubi którymś ogonem uderzy w ziemię, a ona zadrży. Jedynie patrzył w niebo, aż jego lodowate serce zaczynało topnieć.

- To samo, bym mógł o tobie powiedzieć – odpowiedział, a wokół nich powstała bariera, żeby nikt ich nie potrzebnie zaatakował.

- Ale ja nie jestem twoim Jinchuuriki – usłyszeli odgłosy mężczyzn, żaden jednak nie chciał nikogo więcej w tej chwili. Mieli za wiele do wyjaśnienia. – Może wyjdę im powiem, że nic im nic nie zrobisz?

- Daj sobie z tym spokój.

- Twoja bladość mnie, aż przeraża – wyszeptał podchodząc bliżej niego, usiadł naprzeciwko niego, a Kyubi tylko położył głowę na ziemię. Wpatrywali w siebie, nie chcąc naruszać tej strefy jaka trafiła ich myśli.

- Potrzebuję jego chakry. Zaprowadź mnie do niego – usłyszał chropowaty głos, który wręcz dźwięczał mu w uszach, lecz teraz nie było czasu na złości. Wystarczająco wielu zabili pod czas Wojny, żeby teraz myśleć o kolejnej śmierci. Obaj czuli, że ich stosunki są pokojowe, nawet Sharingan upewnił Sasuke, że Dziewięcioogniasty nie uczyni nic złego.

- Jak? – spytał przesuwając wzdłuż paska, gdzie miał księgę i klucz. Może do tego służyło to czego się miał dowiedzieć.

- Masz to bliżej niż ci się wydaje – Kyubi zamknął oczy, a młody Uchiha wyciągnął rzeczy, przypominając sobie zagadkę: „ Białe światło w mroku odbijające. Rudy ogon w blasku mieniący. Jedna dola, w tym, kto pozwoli zamknąć na wieki - istne piekło - rozdzielające serce na dwoje."

Zaczął to analizować, słysząc, że towarzysz odpłynął do swojego świata. Dając mu czas, aby zrozumiał o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, a nie było to nic prostego.

Czym mogło, by być to światło? Bo Rudy Ogon to Dziewięcioogoniasty Demoniczny Lis, bo żadne inne ogniaste bestie nie były tego koloru, co Potworny Lis. Doszedł do wniosku nawet, że będzie musiał sprawić, aby odzyskał siły i zrobi wszystko, aby go nie stracić. Nawet jeśli odkryje czym jest światło, które kojarzyło mu się chwilowo ze śmiercią. Nie wiedział dokładnie, ale nie pasowało mu to, że Kurama nadal żyje.

- Zrozumiałeś? – usłyszał, podniósł wzrok, teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że myśląc bawił się kluczem.

- Już tak – odpowiedział opuszczając bariery. – Nic wam nie zrobi – rzucił do ludzi i udał się do swojego domu. Miał nadzieję, że nie musi od razu szukać tej rzeczy. Tylko bał się, że go straci. Niosłoby to większe konsekwencje niż można przypuszczać po otrzymaniu takiej wiadomości.

"Są dwie drogi życia - wierzyć we wszystko lub wątpić we wszystko. Obie sytuacje zwalniają z myślenia." Alfred Korzybski

Neji wszedł szybko do Namioty, aby pocałować w policzek Sakurę. Tłumacząc się, że już wyruszają do Sunagakure. Umówił się z Narą, że spotkają się przy szkole, gdy tylko się ogarną. Cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał na niego czekać, gdyż Shikmaru siedział już na schodkach i patrzył w przestrzeń przed sobą.

- Ruszamy? Nie traćmy już czasu – rzucił, a ten tylko wstał podchodząc do niego, po chwili biegiem udali się do sąsiedniej wioski.

- Myślisz, że duma naszego czerwonego kolegi pozwoli na ukończenie męczarni w Namiocie? – spytał Nara, łykając powietrze, bo tak szybko poruszali się, a dawno nie musiał aż tak wiele korzystać z wysiłku.

- Inaczej go spiorę i sobie przypomni gdzie jego miejsce – zażartował i skręcił lekko w lewo, Nara o mały włos nie wpadłby w drzewo, gdy usłyszał śmiech towarzysza.

Po chwili ujrzeli Wioskę Ukrytą w Piasku, zeszli na ziemię i postanowili obaj grzecznie przekroczyć granicę. Nie mieli z tym najmniejszych problemów. Chyba każdy po Wojnie był leniwy i nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo. Jakby najgorsze już się wydarzyło, choć nadal złe moce wisiały w powietrze, ale każdy chciał żyć dniem kolejnym.

- Czy Gaara jest w Wiosce? – spytał Neji pewnego kupca.

- Kazekage szkoli młodych na Wojowników – Nara tylko ujrzał, że pod lnianym ręcznikiem było coś ukryte, wydawało mu się, że były to grzyby. Nie chciał robić zamieszania, więc udali się na pole treningowe.

- Gaara – zaczął Nara, ten tylko odwrócił się do nich, zmrużył oczami po czym serdecznie uśmiechnął się. – Musimy pogadać! – Wrzasnął, bo było tutaj dosyć głośno.

- Odpocznijcie – odezwał się do młodych i podszedł do nich. – Tak? – spytał przerażony czego akurat mogą szukać w jego Wiosce.

- Nie obawiaj się – odezwał się Hyuga. – Czy wiesz coś o zatrutych grzybach? – spytał widząc zmieniający się wyraz twarzy i oczów.

- Co?!

- Ktoś zatruł naszych, a po Wojnie jesteśmy wyczuleni na takie akcje. – Nara tylko przyglądał się, bo zabrakło mu już sił, żeby mówić. Udali się w kierunku pewnego pomieszczenia w szkole. Na oko wyglądało na klasę, w której uczono matematyki. Tylko znacząco różniła się od tej co znali w Wiosce Liścia.

- Nie zrobiłbym nic złego z tymi którymi mam zawarte przymierze – odezwał się siadając pierwszym lepszym krześle, mrużąc oczy, szukał w swoich myślach sensu tego co teraz się dowiedział.

- Gaara – odezwał się Neji – my to wiemy, ale nie wydaje ci się, że już to kiedyś było. – Przypomniało im się jak byli młodsi. Gdy jeszcze razem się bawili i życie było takie beztroskie. Odkrywali swoje zdolności, przeżywali chwilowe miłostki, gdy egzystencja ich bytu opierała się na przeżyciu kolejnego dnia. To Wojna ich zmieniła, nauczyła kim są oraz gdzie jest ich miejsce, także wyostrzyła ich charaktery i chakry, dodała samotności i odjęła uśmiechy. Teraz rzadziej spoglądali na życie tak pozytywni jak kiedyś. Teraz liczyło się dziś, bo jutra już mogło nie być. Chociaż, kiedyś też była jakaś sprawa z zatrutymi grzybami, co teraz obaj sobie doskonale przypomnieli, nawet objawy były podobne.

- Czyż mówisz o tym jak w lesie znaleźliśmy grzyby, które twoja mama od razu spaliła? – odezwał się Gaara, a w oczach Nejiego pojawiła się iskierka. Przypomniał sobie ich nie codzienny wygląd. Mało, kiedy grzyby mieniły się na niebieski kolor, dlatego woleli się upewnić czy są jadalne. Dobrze, że ich nie zjedli, ponieważ mogliby teraz ze sobą nie rozmawiać.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że po tylu latach nadal tam są? Czy dowiedziałeś się coś więcej o nich? – Shikamaru zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gaara był takim małym odkrywcą. Lubił o wszystkim wiedzieć więcej niż przeciętny człowiek oraz rozpamiętywać to co już nie miało dla nikogo znaczenia. Co teraz w sumie miało dobrą stronę metalu. Ta wiedza mogła uratować chorych oraz uchronić jeszcze nie zarażonych ludzi.

- Czytałem, że są to grzyby o specyficznej nazwie: Luna Hyacinthum Fungorum, inaczej zwane – Niebieskie Księżycowe Grzyby – przybierają intensywniejszy kolor w trzech dniach w miesiącu, gdy jest pełnia księżyca. Wydzielają wtedy trujący jad, który niszczy wątrobę, trzustkę, nerki, dlatego jeśli ktoś je zje musi znaleźć Słonecznego Grzyba, inaczej zwanego: Solis Fungus, który niestety rośnie tylko latem, gdzie słońce jest najwyżej na horyzoncie. Niektórzy medycy zbierają je, aby wysuszyć, gdyby ktoś znalazł Lunę.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, wszyscy jakby myśleli, gdzie są jeszcze medycy. Ciekawiło go czy jest szansa, żeby teraz znaleźć Solis, co wykluczało to, ponieważ słońce z każdym dniem było bliżej Ziemi.

- Kto może mieć ten grzyb? – spytał Neji, który już nie wiedział co robić. Widząc minę Shikamaru, aż ode chciało mu się wszystkiego. Na dodatek robił się głodny.

- Spytam się mojego medyka. Czy mogę z wami udać się do Konohy? – spytał, bo już od dawna myślał, aby odwiedzić swoich dawnych znajomych.

- Dla ciebie zawsze się znajdzie miejsce – odezwał się Nara, a Neji tylko pokiwał głową, po chwili Gaara powiedział, że idzie powiedzieć młodym, że mają już wolne, a potem do medyka. Oni udali się tylko, żeby coś zjeść, żeby mieć siłę wrócić do domu.

"Przeznaczenie człowieka często nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, w co się wierzy lub czego się obawia." Paulo Coelho

Bawiła się techniką jaką posiadała po mamie. Nie chciała jakoś tracić treningu, a zrobienie iluzji nie wymagało od niej zbyt wiele. Wyobraziła sobie, że dokoła niej są żółte i czerwone kwiaty, a gdy otwarła oczy rzeczywiście tak było. Tak bardzo skupiła swój wzrok na tym, że nie ujrzała przed sobą Manami, która uśmiechała się na to, że tak długo utrzymywała tą ulotną technikę. Pamiętała, że z początku trwało to tylko kilka sekund. Gdy Biwako poczuła czyjąś obecność wszystko znikło, zostawiając jedynie trawę, zakręciło się jej w głowie, więc usiadła na pobliskim głazie.

- Wszystko dobrze? – spytała Manami kucając naprzeciwko niej, ciągle uśmiechała się, jakby ukrywała coś przed nią.

- Za długo chciałam, żeby te kwiatki były. Podobały mi się – odezwała się słabym głosem, jej twarz pobladła, ale obie były zadowolone z efektów. Manami tylko przejechała dłonią po jej policzku, mówiąc jakoś technikę. Biwako tylko poczuła delikatne mrowienie na policzku.

- Szukałam cię, ale coś mnie tchnęło, że nie skorzystasz z wolnego dnia – usiadła po turecku naprzeciwko niej skubiąc trawę, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale bała się, że będzie wszystko źle między nimi.

- Nie myliłaś się. Hokage mógł dać wolne w szkole i na treningach to jakoś czuję obowiązek, żeby ćwiczyć. Czy ty też czasem masz uczucie, że znów będzie źle? – spytała wpatrując się w jej oczy, który od paru sekund wpatrywały się w jej twarz, która nabierała kolorów.

- Nawet nie wiesz ile razy… - wymruczała - uświadamiam sobie, że Wojna może wrócić.

Biwako tylko wstała chcąc ćwiczyć dalej, Manami odwróciła się w jej kierunku, przypatrując się jej poczynaniom. W razie potrzeby pobiegnie do Namiotu, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że młoda Yuuki zna swoje granice. Podobało jej się to jak bardzo była uzdolniona oraz jej dążenie do ideału, które z każdym treningiem się rozwijało. Ciągle wspominała, że chciała być jak bohaterowie Konohy.

W sumie wiele jej do tego nie brakowało.

Biwako przystanęła przy piasku i spróbowała z niego zrobić wir. Zrobiła mały obrót ręką. Bała się, że poniesie ją fantazja, lecz nie chciała tutaj przywołać starszych. Podniosła wyżej dłoń, a piach zaczął podnosić się wraz z ruchem ręki, dzięki czemu powstało małe tornado. Gdy piach chciał się podnieść, opuściła dłoń wzdłuż tułowia, a on rozsypał się. Wyciągnęła ze swojego buta sztylet i spróbowała go przedłużyć, ale tą technikę znała od dziecka. Szybko ją to znudziło, a wydychanie popiołu było dla niej jeszcze zbyt niebezpieczne. Postanowiła jeszcze dla Manami zrobić motyle i na tym skończyć dzisiejszy trening.

- Może wystarczy? – spytała Manami, podchodząc do niej, a motyle rozbłysnęły się i znikły. Biwako czując ponownie słabość poleciała wprost w jej ramiona.

- Taak. Chociaż jeszcze na treningu biegamy – wymamrotała, ale nie miała już na nic siły, a będąc tak blisko niej nie chciała jakoś oddalać się.

- Może za chwilę? – usłyszała, gdy Manami odsunęła się, uśmiechała się do niej promiennie, gdy na placu przybył Chizuko.

- Cześć – odezwał się, spojrzał najpierw na Biwako i zmarszczył brwi, następnie na Manami, ale chciał tylko powiedzieć im, żeby przyszły pomóc do Namiotu.

- Pomożecie w Namiocie? Czy nadal trenujecie?

- Muszę jeszcze wstąpić do domu – odezwała się Biwako, która pragnęła się odświeżyć, ale spojrzała jeszcze na Manami.

- Ja też muszę, ale przyjdziemy najszybciej jak się da – odezwała się Manami, po chwili znów zostały same, a Chizuko biegał po wiosce szukając dodatkowych rąk.

- Musisz? – Biwako spojrzała na nią niedowierzająco, że skłamała, mało kiedy miała do czynienia z czymś takim.

- Bardziej myślałam, żeby pójść do ciebie – odezwała się uśmiechając się tak, że Biwako zarumieniła się.

- Jak musisz to zapraszam – odwróciła się, gdy poczuła na swoim ramieniu dotyk. Spojrzała na dłoń, która tam leżała. Odwróciła się w kierunku Manami, ta tylko lekko musnęła jej ust swoimi, po czym zrobiła krok w tył.

Teraz zrozumiała całą jej troskę o nią. Bała się tego, że nie była pewna swoich uczuć do niej, co z drugiej strony było wszystko jasne. Nie wiedziała jednak: czy podjąć aż takie ryzyko?


	10. Rozdział VIII - Odpowiedź

Tokio

„Czas płynie powoli, kiedy czeka się na odpowiedź." Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt

Stukot maszyn odbijał się echem od pomieszczeń pracowniczych. Stłumiony dźwięk jaki powstał za drzwiami sprawiał melancholijny nastrój. Spoglądała na pewną kartkę od paru dobrych chwil, gdy usłyszała łomot do drzwi. Automatycznie poprosiła osobnika do środka.

- Przyszła nowa dostawa. Nie dam rady sam go przenieś. – Spojrzała mętnym wzrokiem na Kibę, który widząc jej wzrok chciał znów wycofać się na korytarz.

- Poproś Naruto. Dziś nie powinien mieć dużo roboty z pudełkami. – Skierowała swój wzrok na wiszący na ścianie zegar, następnie wstała, aby sprawdzić grafik. – Po za tym Kakuei będzie za jakieś pół godziny, jeśli znów nie spóźni się do pracy.

- Ach, dobrze, jakby coś to mogę jeszcze jakoś pomóc.

- On i tak śpi, a siedząc tam mam ochotę zabić wszystkich lekarzy – wymamrotała spoglądając ciągle na niego smętnym wzrokiem. Widać było teraz jak bardzo był Takeo dla niej ważny, choć słysząc jego wersję wszystko było takie sprzeczne.

- To idę po nowego i do roboty – powiedział nim wyszedł. Po jej policzkach znów popłynęły łzy. Czuła, że znów straci kogoś kogo kocha. Ledwie przeżyła śmierć Jiro, a teraz straciła wnuka i jego matkę. Miała nadzieję, że Budda będzie łaskawy oraz nie odbierze jej syna.

- Akamaru ty siedzisz tam, a ja wchodzę tam. – Mówiąc „tam" pokazywał leżący na podłodze koc i drzwi za którymi był Naruto. Pies opuścił ogon, jakby coś go denerwowało, ale posłusznie położył się na swoim miejscu.

Naruto tylko podniósł wzrok, a długopis wypadł mu z ręki. Zachichotał, jakby coś go rozśmieszyło, ale Kiba nie chciał tego nawet skomentować.

- Pomożesz mi? – spytał, a Naruto w tym czasie położył pudełko na półce, oparł się pośladkami o biurko patrząc prosto na niego.

- W czym?

- Towar na hale trzeba zanieść. Część także dać pracownikom. Nie powinno to długo potrwać – odrzekł widząc delikatny bałagan, ale wierzył, że Naruto nie podda się jak wcześniejsi pracownicy na jego miejscu.

- Mogę i tego spróbować… Czemu nie… - powiedział zbierając tylko pomiętoszone papierki, które przed wyjściem wyrzucił do kosza.

Akamaru widząc swojego pana podniósł się i radośnie merdał ogonkiem, jednak widząc z kim jest wybiegł schodkami na piętro. Tam też miał swoje miejsce, które uwielbiał. Kiba musiał czasem mocno mu ufać, ale dobrze, że nikt oprócz Naruto na niego nie narzekał. Inaczej musiałby zostawić go samego w domu na kilka dobrych godzin.

„Dlaczego serca biją, papierosy się tlą, a niektóre psy przyjemnie pachną? Są na to odpowiedzi. Są odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, pod warunkiem, że dokładnie przyjrzymy się zagadnieniu. " Jonathan Carroll

Oparł głowę o zimną szybę, za którą przyglądał się nowonarodzonym dzieciom. Uświadomił sobie, że nie był przy narodzeniu własnego dziecka, które teraz spokojnie spało w sali obok. Jakoś widząc leżące w łóżeczkach dzieci oraz ich rodziców poczuł, że nigdy nie da swojemu dziecku tyle szczęścia na ile zasługiwało. Obawiał się, że otoczenie wytknie kiedyś jemu, że nie wychował ją w tradycyjnej rodzinie. Takiej, której powinno dziecko znać, kształcić się i rozwijać. Sam czuł, że miłość i wychowanie jest dużo lepsze niż udawany związek w który nigdy nie chciałby wejść. Nawet namowy jego matki nie zmieniły jego światopoglądu.

Poczuł czyjąś dłoń, podniósł głowę, a widząc tylko pielęgniarkę zrozumiał, że tkwił w tej danej sytuacji zbyt długo, niż mu się wydawało.

- Czy wszystko z panem dobrze? – usłyszał piskliwy głos, a widząc na szyi pielęgniarki bliznę, zrozumiał, że dla niej mówienie mogło być utrudnione, więc powstrzymał śmiech. Nie wypadałoby się śmiać z czyjegoś nie szczęścia, które oszpeciło w taki, nie inny sposób.

- Tak. Tylko martwię się – odrzekł, ale przyjął z dłoń pielęgniarki malutki kieliszek w którym były dwie białe tabletki. Pewnie jedna na uspokojenie, zaś druga na ból głowy. Podszedł jeszcze do automatu z wodą, wrzucił monetę, po chwili popił zalegające w gardle lekarstwa.

- Każda sytuacja ma rozwiązanie – usłyszał, gdy ktoś wezwał ją do pomocy. Kiwnęła tylko głową na pożegnanie, znikając po chwili z jego oczów. Zmiął kubeczek, wyrzucił go do kosza i wszedł do Sali obok. Widząc tylko jak jego brat przysnął fotelu podszedł do łóżeczka swojej córki. Pogłaskał gorącą główkę, która zdobił mokry ręcznik. Widocznie próbowali wszystkiego, aby zniżyć jej temperaturę, która uporczywie nie chciała zejść do niższych liczb.

Usłyszał szum od strony, gdzie spał jego brat, spojrzał a ten tylko rozciągał się, jakby teraz uświadomił sobie jak spanie w fotelu jest męczące.

- Popilnujesz jej jeszcze kilka godzin? – spytał, bo musiał iść do pracy, bo nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bezpłatne wolne, chociaż korciło go, aby wykręcić numer do kierowniczki.

- Musisz? – usłyszał pytanie, co tylko wmurowało go w podłogę.

Nie, nie musiał, ale każdy jen w jego wypadku był jak kropla deszczu na zeschniętej ziemi. Spojrzał na Małą, a następnie na brata, podjął decyzję, więc liczył, że ujrzy w oczach tego starszego nutkę zrozumienia.

- Muszę. Nie zarabiam tyle co ty. – Odparł najszczerzej jak mógł, następnie wyciągnął swój telefon, który od kilku sekund grał dobrze znaną mu melodię.

- To ja wezmę wolne, a ty idź – usłyszał oraz kontynuował rozmowę kierując się do podmiejskiej kolejki.

„Są pytania, które same sobie wystarczą. Zwłaszcza, że żadna odpowiedź i tak by ich nie zadowoliła. " Wiesław Myśliwski

- Gdzie byłeś? – Usłyszał męski, chropowaty głos, który nijak pocieszał go w tej chwili.

- Idę się przebrać i pomogę wam z tym towarem. – Pominął pytanie, bo nie chciał niczego komentować.

- Naruto zanieść te dwa kartony na halę, a ja w tym czasie przeniosę pozostałe do magazynu. – Odezwał się Kiba, który razem z Naruto przenieśli kartony z wielkiej ciężarówki na chodnik, która przed chwilą odjechała. Teraz musieli to zanieść do Fabryki. Nie było tego zbyt mało, dodatkowo było okropnie ciężkie i śmierdziało świeżą skórą.

- Jestem – usłyszał, po czym ujrzał w oczach Kakueia smutek, jaki zwalił na stan zdrowia Takeo. Każdy był jakiś obcy, nie obecny, w wielu oczach widział strach, że usłyszy z ust Mikoto o zwolnieniu z pracy. Tak, nie wiele brakowało, aby jedna sytuacja pociągnęła za sznurki kolejne. Każdy znał konsekwencje, co mogły doprowadzić do najgorszych scenariuszy.

Po chwili wrócił Naruto, widząc Moriego zamarł na krótką chwilę, a widząc co robi Kiba postanowił im pomóc. Choć już czuł się bardzo zmęczony noszeniem ciężarów.

- Możemy pogadać? – spytał Kakuei, gdy znaleźli się z Naruto sami. Uzumaki tylko podniósł pytająco brew, po czym uśmiechnął się, jakoś lepiej czuł się w jego obecności niż z Kibą, ponieważ chyba obawiał się za bardzo jego psa.

- Zostało jeszcze pięć kartonów, a potem idę do siebie. Możesz wpaść – wyszeptał widząc, że Kiba powoli idzie w ich kierunku.

- No, chłopcy, do pracy… Jak zobaczy was szefowa to będzie po was.

- Tak, jest panie. Czego pan sobie życzy – zażartował Naruto, a wszyscy trzej się roześmiali. Jakoś szybko uporali się z nowym towarem, więc wrócili do swoich obowiązków.

„Tak naprawdę dla żadnego problemu nie ma po prostu dwóch odpowiedzi, niemal zawsze znajdzie się ich przedział, a "to zależy" jest niemal zawsze najlepszą odpowiedzią na każde większe pytanie. " Linus Benedict Torvalds

Ujrzał przed sobą mężczyznę o dłuższych, brązowych włosach, który przyglądał się na niego swoimi piwnymi oczami. Jakby szukając w nim odpowiedzi, na nurtujące pytania.

- O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? – spytał.

- To zależy – usłyszał, gdy ujrzał na twarzy kolegi chytry uśmieszek.

- Nie wiele mi ta odpowiedź pomogła, więc… - urwał w pół słowa, bo nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Miał tyle pudełek do sprawdzenia, a nawet zapach drugiego mężczyzny sprawiał, że jego ruchy spowalniały.

- Pójdziemy za tydzień na jakieś piwo?

- Możemy, jeśli będziemy mieli na pierwszą zmianę – odpowiedział, bo nudziło mu się spędzanie czasu albo w tym miejscu, albo z kobietami.

- Załatwię to. Nie martw się.

- Nie, nie martwię się. Dobrze, że ty nie uważasz mnie za dziwaka – uznał, chociaż dziś pamiętał, aby zakryć blizny.

- Nigdy nie oceniam ludzi po wyglądzie – odrzekł przyglądając się jego policzkom, na co Naruto spłonął rumieńcem. Czuł, że Mori się domyśla, albo z tej odległości widzi jego wypustki jakie powodowały te blizny. – Pójdę już do siebie. Ach, i powiem Hinacie, aby ci już dziś nic nie dorzucała. I tak widzę, że z tym do późnej nocy będziesz siedział. – Naruto uśmiechnął się, bo nie zawsze ktoś martwił się o niego. To było takie miłe, wręcz egoistyczne, ale dobrze się z tym czuł.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział, gdy Mori chwycił za klamkę, znikając za drzwiami. Naruto jeszcze dłuższa chwilę uśmiechał się do siebie, choć serce podpowiadało mu, że zrobi najgorszą głupotę życia, lecz bardzo tego w tej chwili potrzebował.

Bał się tylko, że będzie to wielki błąd z jego strony.

Postanowił dziś zrobić zakupy, jakie Karen zostawiła na jego biurku. Tłumacząc się, że musi posprzątać cały dom. Wysiadł z metra stację wcześniej, gdzie znajdował się tańszy Market. Chociaż tyle zapamiętał z wycieczki jaką zaoferowała mu Karen parę dni temu. Wyjaśniając mu, że to nie jest wcale takie trudne, a otrzymane pieniądze od Mikoto można użyć w ten, albo inny sposób. Nie wyjaśniła mu jednak, czym jest to „inne", jedynie uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Dobrze, że umiał szybko zapamiętywać różne rzeczy. Nawet te dziwne z czego był niezmiernie dumny. Widział nad głową wiszące liczby, a ktoś głośno mówił o promocjach na dziesięciolecie sklepu. Teraz wszystko wydało mu się takie logiczne. Czuł, że wyda mniej pieniędzy niż wziął ze swojej skrytki.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni pomiętą karteczkę na której widniała lista zakupów. Przeszedł najpierw na alkohole, których w większości nie rozpoznawał, w sumie trzy czwarte sklepu było dla niego odkryciem. Dobrze, że Karen wyjaśniła mu co czym jest. Widząc na kartce artykuły od razu skojarzył do jakiego działu ma się udać. Po drodze między alejkami skusił się na promocję, choć ciągle liczył w głowie: czy starczy mu jenów.

Stanął w kolejce, która powoli przesuwała się do przodu, gdy tylko zapłacił za towar i spakował je do toreb. Wrócił na stację metra, aby dojechać bezpiecznie do ostatniej stacji jaka była w Tokio. I tak czekało go jeszcze dwadzieścia minut marszu do domu, choć torby jakie dzierżył w swoich rękach nie należały do lekkich, a po noszeniu aż takiej ilości gramów w pracy miał już serdecznie dosyć.

Czuł jak bardzo drżą mu ręce, a gdy ujrzał rozświetlony ganek, aż zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu. Szkoda, że jak nie był dzieckiem nie mogło go coś takiego spotykać po szkole. Stanął na pierwszym schodku, który cicho chrupnął, jakby pękł. W sumie obiecał Mikoto, że pomoże jej z remontem, który nie skończył Jiro.

- Już jestem – krzyknął w głąb domu, usłyszał tylko: „ Dobrze!", zdjął buty i skierował się do kuchni, z której wydobywało się światło.

Karen z Mikoto spoglądały na niego, a następnie Witt zabrała jego siatki, aby je rozpakować.

- Co chcesz do jedzenia? – spytała starsza kobieta, która podniosła się oczekując jego odpowiedzi.

- Jeśli to nie problem to zjadłbym Ramenu – Mikoto tylko uśmiechnęła się, bo właśnie dziś zrobiła domową wersję tej potrawy. Liczyła, że zasmakuje mu tak samo jak kupione.

- Jadłeś domowe?

- Dawno. Chętnie przypomnę sobie ten smak – odparł myjąc dłonie w zlewie, a następnie nalał sobie pomarańczowego soku do szklanki siadając na krześle przy stole.

- Już ci podaje – odparła, spoglądając pytająco na Karen, która kiwnęła głową.

- Też zjem – odparła siadając obok Naruto. Mikoto wyciągnęła trzy miski, następnie nalała parującego naparu i dorzuciła gotowane pulpety. Liczyła, że ta wersja będzie smaczna, choć sama dawno jej nie przysądzała, lecz teraz miała dla kogo. Podła jeszcze pałeczki, co by zjeść zawartość, a resztę wystarczyło wypić jak z szklanki.

- Smaczne – skomentował Naruto, który oblizał usta, obie panie na to roześmiały się. Uzumaki, jednak widział, że w oczach Mikoto tli się smutek, wprawdzie cieszyło go, że przez chwilę nie myśli o minionej tragedii.

To znaczyło dla niego więcej niż przypuszczał…

**Konoha**

„Dla nich jestem tylko reliktem z przeszłości który chcą wymazać! Więc dlaczego powinienem wciąż istnieć? Myślałem nad tym, lecz nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedzi. Ale każdy potrzebuje powodu do życia. W przeciwnym wypadku to tak samo, jakby być martwym. - Gaara " Masashi Kishimoto

Spotkali się na rynku, wśród kupców i małych dzieci, które bawiły się w różne gry. Gdy nagle Gaara zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Jeden z kupców wydał mu się podejrzany. Jego ruchy, wzrok, musiał coś ukrywać, bo inni radośnie go witali, tylko ten jeden był dosyć milczący. Na dodatek ukrywał coś pod lnianym kocem.

- Czy mógłbym zobaczyć twoje skarby? – spytał patrząc na ten zakryty stolik. Nara i Neji tylko stali u jego boku przyglądając się, gdy Shikamaru przypomniał sobie, że ten sam kupiec wskazał im drogę do ich kolegi.

- Boże, to on… - wymamrotał szeptem Nara, Gaara spojrzał na niego i zrozumiał wszystko, chwycił kant koca a pod nimi pokazały się grzyby.

-No, nie wiem, czy mam ciebie już zabić, czy pozwolić moim ludziom trochę się tobą zająć nim nie wrócę z Wioski Liścia – mówił formując kulę z piasku, tylko, aby nastraszyć, nie chciał się aktualnie brudzić, więc tylko chytrze się uśmiechał.

- Kazekage – głos mężczyzny załamał się, a łzy popłynęły z jego policzków. – Ja… Ja… Nie… ee… Chciałem… - Mamrotał leżąc głową w piasku. Gaara w takich chwilach żałował, że nie został w Konoha. Możliwe byłoby, że nie miałby aż takich problemów z ludźmi, jakie miał teraz.

- Ile ja rzeczy nie chce, a muszę – wyszeptał a ruchem ręki kula, która powstała rozprysła się, uderzając tylko w twarz kupca. Gaara tylko pstryknął palcami, wokół nich pojawili się strażnicy. Wskazał palcem na mężczyznę, który czując dotyk zaczął drzeć się, że to nie tak. Gaara tylko poprosił, aby go nie zabili, po za tym nie chciał go teraz słuchać. Musiał iść ratować, tych których mentalnie nazywał rodziną. Tak, Wioska Liścia była dla niego domem. Nie bał się nawet mówić, że idzie do domu. Nawet Sunagakure było dla niego tylko jakby miejscem pracy. Ciągłe obowiązki w tej Wiosce sprawiały, że miewał dni, kiedy nie spał. Cieszył się, że przez kilka godzin odpocznie od nadmiaru powinności jaka spoczywała na jego ramionach.

- Zabiłbym go… A nie dał żyć… - Mówił Hyuuga, który widać było jak na dłoni, że nie zrozumiał podstawy Gaary, choć sam nie użył własnej chakry.

- Mogłeś, ale chciałbym wydobyć z niego prawdę – odezwał się Gaara, kiedy biegli do Konohy, aby ratować tych, którzy jeszcze przeżyli epidemię.

- I co to zmieni? Uratuję tych, którzy zginęli, Gaara? Wyjśnij mi to! – Wrzasnął w jego kierunku, a ten tylko spiorunował go wzrokiem. Zwykle wydawał mu się on dużo spokojniejszy. Musiał mocno przeżyć Wojnę i teraz to zatrucie, chociaż samego jego to nie dotyczyło. Nadal żył, miał się dobrze, widać, jednak było, że brakuję mu tych co zginęli.

- Neji, opanuj się! To co się stało, nie powróci! Żyj dniem dzisiejszym! – Odezwał się Nara, a Gaara uśmiechnął się do nich ze zrozumieniem.

- Przepraszam. Masz rację. Nie chciałem nikogo atakować – wymamrotał przyśpieszając kroku. Chciał już być w Wiosce, a głównie pogadać z pewną dziewczyną o różowych włosach. Tęsknił za jej obecnością, poważną miną, gdy zajmowała się pacjentami. Może czasem nie wychodziła jej jakaś technika, ale znała się na wszystkim, co jego samego bardzo imponowało.

W tle było widać Wzgórze, aż poczuł mocniejsze bicie serca. Wspomnienia zaatakowały w obrazy tego co widział i słyszał, choć po części czuł się winny. Nie musiał robić tych gorszych rzeczy pod czas Wojny. Czuł, że nie każdy będzie zachwycony jego widokiem. Wyczuwał też, że coś się wydarzyło.

Weszli do Wioski, starsi owszem krzywo patrzyli się na Gaare, dzieci jednak były zachwycone jego wzrokiem i włosami, a kobiety spoglądały w jednym kierunku mówiąc coś do siebie.

- Wróciliśmy – Odezwał się Nara, który też wyczuł niepokój, który sprawił na jego ciele dreszcze, co było dosyć specyficzne. Neji czując blisko Namiot, bez słowa udał się w tamtym kierunku, zostawiając Shikimaru i Gaare samych sobie.

- Czy masz wrażenie... czegoś złego? – spytał Gaara, a Nara tylko pokiwał głową, weszli do Ichiraku Ramen. Pustka oraz zepsuty bar, aż boleśnie przypomniały im o minionych miesiącach. Nawet nie skupili uwagi, gdzie weszli, po prostu coś silniejszego kierowało nimi, aby się schować.

- Muszę to miejsce naprawić oraz poprosić Kurenai, aby przejęła stery w tym punkcie – wymamrotał Nara, przejeżdżając palcem po blacie, który był bardzo brudny, aż było widać ślad jaki na nim zostawił.

- Chodźmy na budowę – zarządził Gaara, nie pozostało im nic innego jak to zrobić.

Gaara szedł obok Shikamaru, spoglądał na Wioskę i zmianach w niej. Tylko Szkoła była jak dawniej, lśniła swoją potęgą, która od lat sprawiała w nim strach. Był ciekawe czy miejsca treningowe były jednakowe. W sumie najbardziej uszkodzone zostały domy mieszkających tutaj shinobi. Jakby to wszyscy byli winni tego kim są oraz w jakiej sprawie zginęli. Mimo tego ilu ludzi przeżyło, to podobna ilość wylała swoją krew, aby zapanował spokój.

- Gaara! – usłyszał głos i podniósł głowę, którą od kilku chwil utkwił w ziemi, myśląc o tym i o tamtym, najchętniej wróciłby już do Sunagakure.

- Witam – odezwał się, czując narastająco gulę w gardle, nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego dawni przyjaciele zaczną go przytulać, jakby wstał z martwych. – No, starczy już… - Westchnął czując co rusz przyciskające ciało do swojego, aż czuł, że ktoś go przewróci. Kątem oka ujrzał na skale Saia, która kreślił coś na kartce, jakoś przez chwilę przykuło go jego smutne oczy.

- Zjesz coś? – spytała Yuuki, która właśnie przyszła z wielkim garnkiem.

- Zaniosę najpierw Sakurze leki, ale mogę wam nawet coś pomóc.

- Glina nam potrzebna – zaśmiał się Rock Lee, który nakładał sobie gulaszu.

- Wolę piasek, niż glinę, ale mogę spróbować – odpowiedział Gaara, ale nie czekając na odpowiedź skierował swoje kroki do Namiotu.

Czuł, że to w tej chwili jest najważniejsze.

„Dla odpowiedzi, której sformułować się nie da, nie da się także sformułować pytania. " Ludwig Wittgenstein

- Jak to Dźwięcioogniasty? – wrzasnął Nara, któremu ze strachu, aż nogi się ugięły.

- Nic nam nie zrobi – odezwał Danzo, który usłyszawszy w szkole, że przybył jakiś chłopak o czerwonych włosach od razu zdał sobie sprawę o kim mowa.

- Jak NIE ZROBI?!

- Uchiha go uspokoił i tak wygląda na osłabionego – odpowiedział zachowując spokój, jakby nie był Hokage to Nara był chętny go uderzyć za to co właśnie powiedział. Ścisnął nerwowo dłonie, pieronując go nerwowo wzrokiem.

- Wiesz doskonale, że my nie mamy tego czegoś co oni mają. Nie obawiasz się, że cała nasza praca pójdzie na marne? – pytał zaostrzonym głosem, a chodziło mu tylko tyle, że dużo czasu poświęcili na to, aby odbudować Wioskę.

- Kurama bardzo słucha się swojego Jinchūriki i właśnie klanu Uchiha, od zawsze tak było, co wiesz... I trudno mnie samemu integrować w to co się dzieje. Myślałem w nocy co mógłbym w tej sytuacji zrobić, ale poważnie mówiąc jestem bezradny.

- Też to wiem, ale jakoś źle mi z tym, że on jest tak blisko nas – wymamrotał biorąc na swoje ramiona zepsute drewno, aby przerzucić go na stos, który wieczorem mieli podpalić.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że z czasem wszystko wróci do normy.

Po chwili ujrzeli Chizuko, który wołał Danzo do Namiotu, jakby stał się cud, aż Nara postanowił z nimi pójść. Biegli mijając innych shinobi, a wchodząc do Namiotu mijali uzdrowionych ludzi. W środku było coraz mniej chorych, a Sakura aż płakała ze szczęścia.

- Udało się! – krzyknęła w ich kierunku, a Gaara i Neji podawali napar z Solis Fungus. Sakura tylko oceniała, czy chory może już wrócić do domu. Niektórzy przez epidemie stracili jakiś narząd, albo byli nadal osłabieni, ale nadawali się, aby wrócić do Wioski; do swoich domów, czy szkoły, bądź na budowę.

- Jeśli wszystko w porządku to ja wracam do Szkoły – odezwał się Danzo, który po chwili opuścił Namiot.

Shikamaru tylko przysiadł się obok Sakury spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół. Zauważył, że co rusz Neji spogląda na Sakurę z podziwem oraz tym czymś co tylko mógł się domyślić w danym momencie. Sam pragnął porozmawiać z Ino i Hanabi, choć nie cieszyło go to tak, jak patrzenie młodego Hyuugi na Haruno.

„Życie mężczyzny kręci się zawsze wokół jednej, jedynej kobiety, w której zawierają się wszystkie kobiety świata, szczyt wszelkich tajemnic i klucz do wszystkich odpowiedzi. " Arturo Pérez-Reverte

Ci, którzy musieli zostać w Namiocie kładli się spać, a reszta odeszła do domu. Sakura dolała tylko wody do garnka, a potem miała wrócić do swojego domu. Mogła na noc zostawić kogoś mniej doświadczonego. Nawet Manami, jakby chciała przyuczyć się w praktyce na to co los ją przygotowywał. Przekazała jej, aby za dwie godziny poszła spać, ale czuwając czy ktoś nie będzie wzywać pomocy. Liczyła, że rano będzie musiała iść do szkoły. Jednak sama potrzebowała odpoczynku. Lecz czuła, że z nadmiaru emocji będzie jeszcze długo leżała nim zamknie oczy oraz odpłynie do krainy snu.

Nie spodziewała się, że obok Namiotu będzie siedział Neji. Podeszła spokojnym krokiem ku niemu. Wstał otrzepując spodnie z ziemi, następnie otrzepał dłonie o siebie, potem podniósł dłoń, aby schować różowy kosmyk za ucho. Jakby było jasno, zapewne ujrzałby rumieniec na twarzy swojej przyjaciółki. Była dla niego całym światem, choć nie wiedział czy te uczucia były podobne. Wątpił w to wszystko, pragnął wrócić do domu, tylko coś trzymało go, żeby stać naprzeciwko niej spoglądając coraz bardziej nieśmiało na jej twarz, która uśmiechała się promiennie w jego stronę.

- Jesteś głodny? – spytała mimo, że oboje wiedzieli jak bardzo marną jest kucharką. Jedno zastanowiło Hyuuge fakt, że tym przekonał się jak bardzo jest dla niej ważny. Martwiła się o niego, co było dobrym znakiem do zrobienia kolejnego kroku.

Nachylił się bardziej jej, a potem złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej zamkniętych ustach, odsunąwszy się od jej ciepłego ciała ujrzał zaskoczenie. Liczył na uderzenie w twarz, bądź w tors, jednak nic z tych rzeczy nie poczuł. Sakura tylko spojrzała jeszcze na jego usta, ale chwyciła jego dłoń kierując ich do jej domu.

- Wolę, gdy mówisz – odezwał się, zwykle słyszał jej głos, a teraz zapadła grobowa cisza, jakby obydwoje czytali sobie w myślach, co nie byłoby prawdą, bo nie posiadali takich zdolności.

- Dla ciebie nie muszę mówić, bo wiesz o mnie wszystko – wymamrotała trzymając nadal jego dłoń, choć teraz splecioną między ich palcami.

- To racja, ale podoba mi się twój głos.

- I co ci się jeszcze we mnie podoba? – spytała odważając się spojrzeć na jego twarz, która teraz spoglądała na jej całą sylwetkę. Aż zarumieniła się znowu na ten drobny gest. Musiała się opanować, ponieważ zachowywała się tak nie codziennie, aż zrobiło jej się głupio.

- Charakter, aparycja; powaga, gdy zajmujesz się chorymi; twój uśmiech, gdy wyjdzie ci poprawnie technika; uwielbiam spoglądać na ciebie, gdy rozmawiasz z innymi, bo wtedy widzę twój zapał. – Sakura, aż zatrzymała się, otwierając buzię z niedowierzania, puściła jego rękę. Neji tylko przystanął naprzeciwko niej, żeby móc bardziej ją podziwiać. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się co robi, w danym momencie. To było urocze, jeśli ktoś z marszu umiał o tym opowiedzieć. – Wszystko w porządku, Sakura? – spytał, widząc jej skoncentrowaną twarz, poczuł się chwilowo winny. Nie musiał jej tego wszystkiego mówić.

- Och, tak… Proszę nie mów już więcej mi o takich rzeczach.

- Ale to prawda.

- Właśnie, dlatego, że jest to prawda jest mi trudno coś takiego słyszeć – odezwała się z naburmuszeniem, jakby ktoś zrobił coś złego. Nie, nic tutaj nie miało powodów, aby wywoływać gniew.

Dobrze, że po chwili znaleźli się w jej domu. Zaparzyła herbatę, gdy kładła na stolik filiżanki, ujrzała na futonie śpiącego przyjaciela. Zastanowiła się chwilę ile mógł spać i uznała, że nie wiele. Postanowiła go nie budzić, więc przykryła go kocem. Gdy wypiła herbatę spoglądając na niego poszła się umyć oraz spać do swojej sypialni. Nie chciała rano źle wyglądać i tak czekało ją jutro dużo pracy. Jaką mimo wszystko kochała, poświęcała jej każdą wolną chwilę, by rozwijać wszelkie zdolność. Pragnęła nigdy nie poddać się temu jakie miała przeznaczenie. Nawet w stosunku do tego co miało się wydarzyć…


	11. Rozdział IX - Światłość

**Tokio**

"Chciałbym roztopić się w jednej łzie, w której uwięzłyby promienie słońca, a ja mógłbym zapłakać u kresu światłości." Emil Cioran

Dawno nic mu się nie śniło. Obudził się cały spocony, zaś przez okno odbijał się blask pełni księżyca. Jakby te dwa czynniki miały coś ze sobą wspólnego. Ze strachu, aż zaczął płakać. Bał się mroku o czym od dawna zapomniał. A może po prostu wyrósł. Teraz czuł niepokój, który nie umiał zlokalizować. Ubrał ciepły polar, który znalazł w szafie i udał się na ganek. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, choć po drodze skrzypiąca podłoga oraz schody nie sprawiły mu pociechy.

Nerwowo ściskał dłonie, gdy tylko odnalazł klucz w korytarzu, otwarł zamek u drzwi. Zimne, nocne powietrze tylko ożywiło go, zaś księżyc oświetlał jego prawy profil, lekko kierując się na jego oczy, by po chwili centralnie skierować swoje promienie na twarz Naruto. Wpatrywał się w księżyc oraz w chmury, jakie co rusz zakrywały ten oświetlony okrąg. Nie chciał widzieć nawet w marach sennych tego, co przeżył przez całe swoje życie, głównie walk jakie musiał wykonać dla dobra swoich przyjaciół. Chciał ich chronić, teraz czuł, że uciekł od tej małej odpowiedzialności jaką narzuciło go to kim był od urodzenia - zwykłym bohaterem, choć obecnie grał nie siebie, udając zupełne swoje przeciwieństwo. Męczyło to jego umysł, lecz nie umiał znaleźć drogi powrotnej.

- Naruto? – usłyszał zaspany głos, pełen troski, obawy, że mogło wydarzyć się coś złego. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, widząc w progu domu Mikoto Yumini. Osobę, która pozwoliła mu uwierzyć, że z dala od domu, można żyć i być, co było dla niego z początku bardzo trudne.

- Przepraszam, że ciebie obudziłem – wymamrotał, bardziej zaciskając swoje ręce na torsie, jakoś zrobiło mu się zimniej.

- Wejdź do środka. Zrobię ci mleka. Nie chce, byś znów był chory. – Odezwała się, Naruto tylko pokiwał głową, gdy tylko zniknęła w domu, zapewne kierując się do kuchni, wytarł rękawem twarz, gdyż płakał. Bał się, że w świetle żarówki, może ktoś ujrzeć jego ból, jaki krył pod powiekami.

- Widzę, że znalazłeś sweter.

- Hai, uznałem, że jest ciepły. Miałem go potem odłożyć na miejsce – wymamrotał siadając przy stole, następnie Mikoto podała mu kubek. Może było późno, ale jakoś oboje nie mogli spać. Oczywiście z dwóch różnych powodów – Mikoto z troski, a Naruto z tęsknoty. W tej chwili te uczucia były do siebie podobne.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Co? – spytał, podnosząc głowę z nad kubka, oblizał tylko białe wąsy.

- Śpisz w starym pokoju Takeo. To jego sweter – spojrzała tęsknie na ten kawałek materiału, jej oczy wyrażały, że przypomniała sobie pewną chwilę związanym z tym ubiorem. – Pamiętam jak ubierał go nocami, aby zejść do salonu albo kuchni, tak jak ty teraz, żeby pomyśleć. Nie wiem, czy brał go automatycznie, czy miało to głębszy sens. Czasem tylko stałam w ciemnym rogu, przyglądając się jego zamyślonej minie, chwilami proponowałam mleko. Najtrudniejsze chwile były, kiedy się zakochał… - Przerwała, jakby obawiając się, że Naruto nie chce tego słuchać, kiedy tylko ujrzała w jego w oczach zaciekawienie, wzięła głębszy oddech i kontynuowała – bo… umiał chodzić po pomieszczeniu, a następnie siadał przy oknie, czasem na podłodze, wtedy widziałam, że to coś poważnego. Bałam się odezwać, więc wracałam do swojej sypialni. Cieszyłam się, że przestawił mi swoją dziewczynę, z którą fakt faktem wziął ślub. Teraz… teraz… jej już nie ma… - Z każdym słowem jej głos zaczął się łamać, powoli łzy znajdowały wyjście, spływając po jej starczej twarzy. Naruto tylko wstał, podszedł do niej oraz przytulił, zarzuciła swoje ręce, aby wtulić się bardziej. Ten gest był dla niej ważny, ponieważ Takeo mało, kiedy okazywał swoje uczucia w jej otoczeniu.

- Mam nadzieję, że obudzi się dla nas, my zaś będziemy dla niego, gdy przyjdzie moment prawdy. Widzę, że jest bardzo emocjonalnym chłopakiem, domyślam się po kim to ma… - Naruto tylko ciepło uśmiechnął się ku niej, wziął kubki do zlewu myjąc je, a w tle usłyszał tylko pisk walczących ze sobą kotów. To było takie charakterystyczne w tym miejscu. Aż czasami samo to go budziło w środku nocy. Nie dziwne, bo parę kilometrów dalej było wysypisko śmieci. Pewnie każde zwierzę mogło coś dla siebie tam znaleźć, następnie nie pozwolić nikomu odebrać swojej zdobyczy.

- Dziękuję. Pójdę spać. Rano przed pojechaniem do szpitala, chętnie bym pojechała do Fabryki.

- Kiba pilnuję, abyśmy porządnie pracowali. – Przypomniała mu się sytuacja z rano, gdy rozkładali towar, jakby nie starania Inzuki to pewnie do jutra, by tego nie rozłożyli, a tak mogli spać spokojnie.

- Miałam takie obawy, jak go zatrudniałam. Widzę, że nie warto było tracić nadziei.

- Dokładnie. Ja już idę. Dobranoc.

Wszedł do pokoju, w którym nadal świeciła się lampka obok łóżka. Spoglądał na to pomieszczenie, wydawało się jakieś inne. Może fakt jaki przemawiał za tym kto był jego właścicielem, nim sam tutaj zamieszkał wzbudzał pewien respekt. Odłożył sweter na swoje miejsce. Jego odsłonięte ręce owiał chłód, jaki wywołał w nim ciarki. Jakoś cała sytuacja wzbudziła nostalgię. Tęsknił za Wioską, chociaż w dzień nie odczuwał takich wielkich emocji. Zaczął żyć dla tych ludzi, którzy obecnie byli z nim. Cieszył się, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Jednak nie mógł tego zastąpić tym, czym było życie przed trafieniem w to miejsce. Usiadł chwilę na łóżku, spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku okna. Widząc za nim posuwające się po niebie chmury. Powoli kładł nogi na materac uświadamiając sobie, że kiedyś syn Mikoto spał w tym samym miejscu. Nie długo potem ciemność pomieszczenia zmieszała się w głęboki sen.

"Nie da się zmienić ciemności w światłość ani apatii w ruch, bez udziału emocji." Carl Gustav Jung

Spał na fotelu, gdy mocny kaszel obudził go ze snu. Rzucił koc, jakim był przykryty, ujrzał, że mała Eriko dusi się, przybierając coraz bardziej bledszych kolorów. Natychmiast wezwał pomoc. Bał się, że nic nie uratuje jego małej kruszynki. Musiał wyjść, ponieważ było to dla niego zbyt wiele. Łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach, zaś z nerwów uderzył pięścią najbliższą ścianę. Ten ból ukoił częściowo rozdarte emocje. Zamknął oczy, słuchając odgłosów, które uspakajały go, choć łzy płynęły swoją drogą. Przystanął przy oknie. Za jego plecami, stał rząd krzesełek, na których lada moment usiądą chorzy czekający na swoją wizytę u lekarza. Zaś za oknem widział wschód słońca, pierwsze samochody, które pędziły do pracy oraz biegnących ludzi na podmiejską kolejkę. Stał tak nim nie zrobiło się gwarnie. Poszedł do łazienki, potem do sali, gdzie leżała jego córka. Teraz spokojnie spała. Była już bardziej kolorowa nim przed jego wyjściem. Na twarzy miała małą maskę, obok stały sprzęty medyczne, a do rączki miała przypiętą kroplówkę. Na ten widok, chciał wszystko odpiąć i uciec od tego miejsca. Uświadomił sobie, że jej matka mogła o wszystkim wiedzieć, dlatego nie była w stanie walczyć o nią. Wiedział, że nic nie rozdzieli go z Eriko, a nawet nikt. Będzie o nią walczyć, nawet jeśli by musiał kłócić się z urzędnikami. Nie pozwoli, aby nawet choroba zabrała ją do świata zmarłych.

Odwrócił się czując czyjąś obecność. Jego starszy brat spoglądał na jego pochyloną sylwetką. Czuł, że musiało zdarzyć się coś złego. Twarz brata nie wskazywała na dobre wieści.

- Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – spytał, choć widząc coraz bardziej smutniejszą twarz, następnie łzy, zrozumiał, że potrzeba cudów, aby było lepiej.

- Ona mogła dziś umrzeć! – Upadł na podłogę, chowając twarz w swoje dłonie, nie chciał już tutaj być, udawać odpowiedzialnego, dorosłego człowieka. Jeszcze pół roku wcześniej chodził do różnych barów i na prywatne imprezy, teraz tylko szukał wymówek, aby być z przyjaciółmi jak najmniej. Za dużo wziął na swoje ramiona, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie był z tego dumny. Bo był. Trząsł się nim, nie poczuł ciepłej dłoni, która głaskała jego ramię.

- Ototo – wymamrotał Yoichi, a jego brat rzucił się w jego otwarte ramiona, pragnął w tej chwili czuć wsparcie w kimś. Nawet, jeżeli była to jego własna rodzina, która tyle lat poświęciła, żeby go znienawidzić za to kim był. – Ona wyzdrowieje. Musi. W końcu jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie pozwolę tym razem tego zepsuć.-

Wstał, otrzepał spodnie i podszedł do łóżeczka swojego dziecka, pogłaskał jej główkę. Tak, był szczęśliwy, co teraz doskonale czuł.

- Dziękuję, że jesteś – odezwał się, a z nadmiaru emocji i głodu zemdlał. Yoichi wezwał pomoc, ale wystarczyła chwila, aby otwarł oczy. Wymamrotał coś o jedzeniu, a brat pobiegł do knajpki po kanapki. Pielęgniarka w tym czasie podała mu jakieś witaminy oraz poprosiła, aby poszedł do domu wyspać się. W sumie mógł, ponieważ miał z kim zostawić dziecko.

"Światło jest nietrwałe, gaśnie na wietrze, zapala się od błyskawicy, trudno je uchwycić, niczym promień słońca - a jednak warto o nie walczyć." Paulo Coelho

Wracał spokojnie do domu, a w ręku trzymał smycz. Jakoś obawiał się, że w takiej godzinie hałas samochodów może przestraszyć Akamaru. Co rusz pisk opon wydobywał się, jego wierny przyjaciel przy nodze dygotał ze strachu. Nie lubił godzin szczytu, jednak ufał swojemu panu, kroczył dzielnie, gdy powiew wiatru oznajmił burzę. Chyba już ostatnią w tym roku. Obawiał się, że może ona spowodować trzęsienie ziemi. Liście powiały w ich kierunku, spojrzał w bok,gdzie ujrzał park, postanowił chwilę w nim posiedzieć. Chłodny wiatr sprawiał w nim radość. Odpiął smycz, usiadł na ławce, chwilami spoglądając na białą bestię, która biegła wśród zielonej, dość dużej trawie. Kiedy poczuł w kieszeni wibrację, następnie dźwięk uderzanej monety o ziemię. Wyciągnął telefon, a na nim ujrzał kopertę. Nacisnął na nią, wpierw przeczytał: „Będę w Riun." i nie musiał wcale sprawdzać kto to był. Tylko Hinata umiała wyrazić swoje myśli w jedno, proste zdanie. Odprowadzić Akamaru do domu, nasypał mu karmy oraz dolał wody do miski. Po czym wyszedł kierując się do Marketu.

Wszedł do metra, gdzie ponownie wyciągnął telefon, aby napisać wiadomość zwrotną. „Zostawiłem psa. Już jadę. Czekaj.". Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Usiadł na chwilę, a obraz mignął rozlewając się w jedną mozaikę. Usłyszał stację Riun jako następną, wstał kierując się do drzwi, po chwili ujrzał za oknem tabliczkę, więc wysiadł. Słyszał, że zaczęło mocno padać. Jak wyszedł na zewnątrz, ujrzał błyski na niebie, które żegnało dzień, dlatego intensywność błyskawic była taka wyrazista.

Hinata siedziała przy głównych drzwiach, gdzie był największy ruch. Nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi, jednak nie chciała być szukana.

- Hinata! – usłyszała, potem została delikatnie przytulona, jednak położyła dłoń na jego torsie odsuwając go na bezpieczny dystans, dając znak, że jest to dla niej trudne. – Czemu po prostu nie wróciłaś do domu? – spytał.

- Chciałam zrobić zakupy – drgnęła słysząc głośny huk, jak bardzo nie lubiła burzy, co teraz próbowała ukryć. – Trzeba lodówkę uzupełnić, szafkę z ziołami, makarony kupić… Pomyślałam też o ubraniach. – odparła, kierując się w głąb sklepu, żeby tylko być dalej od drzwi.

-Mogłem w sumie samochód wziąć, ale obawiałem się pogody. Damy jakoś radę. Dobrze, że komunikacja jest dosyć blisko domu. Ach, boję się, że zdarzy się coś złego – wymamrotał, gdy Hinata skierowała się do pierwszego sklepu z ubraniami. Zamilkł spoglądając na jej ciało, ruchy, mimikę, potem razem z nią poszedł do przebieralni. Wybrała jakieś sukienki oraz koszulkę mówiąc, że nie potrzebuję ekstrawagancji w pracy. Nie lubiła się wyróżniać w normalny dzień. Inaczej, jeśli miała iść na zabawę z Kibą. Wtedy była zupełnie inną osobą, zwłaszcza, gdy chociaż trochę napiła się się saki.

Kiba spojrzał na podłogę. Leżący na nim patyczek po lizaku poruszył się, przesunął o dwa centymetry, zatrzymał się._ Czy to mogło oznaczać coś gorszego?_ W sklepie nie powinno to wydarzyć się, podłoga była równa, budynek był równy, grawitacja powinna być stabilna. Hinata pociągnęła go za dłoń, kierując do kolejnych sklepów, gdy ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć. Wszystko zaczęło się trząść, rzeczy z półek spadać, deszcz mocno uderzał w okna, a światło nagle zgasło. Hinata wtuliła się w Kibę, oboje siedzieli na podłodze, gdyż była to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, poczuł słone krople na swojej koszulce, więc tylko bardziej wtulił w siebie swoją dziewczynę. Szeptał, że za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy.

Nagle jego telefon zaczął grać, wyciągnął go, ciągnąć Hyuuge do łazienki, chociaż tam nie było okien, a dużo osób kierowało się właśnie do takich miejsc.

- Kiba! Jesteś cały? – usłyszał głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Boże, jaka nawałnica i wstrząsy! Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Jeszcze tak… - wychrypiał, ponieważ sam się bał, nie tyle o własne życie, jak o to, które trzymał w swoich ramionach. – Jak tam Naruto i Mikoto? Karen, jesteś? Odezwij się! – krzyczał, bo pisk dzieci i kobiet, utrudniał zrozumienie własnych myśli, a co mówić o rozmowie przez telefon.

- Schowaliśmy się do schronu. Choć pani chce do syna. Mówimy, że teraz jest bezpieczny. Szpitale mają mocne mury. Gdzie jesteś? – spytała Karen, która jedną ręką odstawiła słoik na podłogę. Bała się, że zaraz zleci na ich głowy, robiąc problemy. Znów wstrząs, tym razem mocniejszy, chociaż tutaj oprócz tego słoika nic nie mogło im się stać.

- W Riun. Z Hinatą. – odparł krótko, gdy jego telefon wypadł, słyszał tylko pisk swojej przyjaciółki. I nic poza tym.

Świat rozmazał się w deszczu jak cegła w pył.

Konoha

"Wojownik światła wie, że żaden człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą. Wie, że nie może walczyć sam. Jakiekolwiek byłyby jego zamiary, zawsze potrzebuje innych ludzi." Paulo Coelho

Trzymał kubek z herbatą stojąc w kuchni, nic poza tym nie robił. Był myślami, jakby nie w tym świecie. Musiał tylko wymyślić jak ma załatwić. Zapukał w drzwi prowadzące do brata. Wiedział, że ojciec przekazał mu więcej informacji o świecie shinobi niż komukolwiek.

- Czy możemy pogadać? – spytał formalnie, tak jak zwykle próbował zachować dystans, czasem aż nadto pragnął zachować go przy życiu, że kuło to w jego świadomość. Mógł nigdy nie nauczyć się tego jutsu - nie odzyskać go - co by pewnie teraz wyszło negatywnie w stosunku do spraw jakie musiał rozwiązać.

Cisza. Cisza. Nic zupełnie nie działo się. Powtórzył pytanie, aby po chwili ujrzeć uchylone drzwi.

Wszedł spokojnym, chłodnym wręcz krokiem, do pokoju brata, w którym czuć było piżmo, krew, duchotę, co komponowało się z ciemnością. Od razu zadał sobie pytanie, czy jego straszy brat nie zwariował. Przecież nie zamykał jego drzwi na klucz. Sam dobrowolnie, bez żadnych przymusów - zamykał się w tych czterech kątach - choć obaj wiedzieli, że mają pewien układ. Opierał się na tym, aby nie zaszkodzić sobie nawzajem. Tylko Sasuke mógł sprawić iż jedno słowo sprawiło zamknięcie go w świecie umarłych, skąd praktycznie przybył około dwa miesiące temu.

- Czego chcesz? – Usłyszał ochrypły głos, jakby życie uchodziło z martwego ciała, czego praktycznie nie dałoby się podważyć.

- Czy ojciec opowiadał ci o innym świecie? – spytał prosto, chociażby mógł skomplikować używając swojej pokrętnej logiki. Miażdżąc tym sposobem sposobność dowiedzenia się tego, czego jeszcze nigdy w życiu się nie nauczył. Mimo tego ile czasu poświecił książkom, poszukiwaniu siebie, ukrytych mankamentów w świecie shinobi to czuł w kościach, że nie posiada takiej wiedzy jak aniki.

- Może, a może nie. – Podszedł do swojej szafki, wyciągnął z niej starą księgę i podał bratu. Jakby odpowiadając na to pytanie. Sasuke tylko przyjrzał się temu co trzymał w ręku, zaś w tym mroku na okładce ujrzał znak ich rodu.

- Czemu mi to dajesz? – spytał podchodząc bliższej niego, ujrzał na jego twarzy świeżą ranę, ale nie chciał tego teraz komentować. Nie po to przybył w jego skromne progi, żeby teraz martwić się o jego stan zdrowia.

- Dziadek, wujek, ojciec, na końcu ja pisaliśmy w nim to czego dzieci w szkole nie uczą. – Wymruczał uśmiechając się chytrze, nie chciał tego przekazywać bratu, bo bał się, że najgorsze scenariusze mogą się wydarzyć. Nie było tam nic co mogło pomóc innym, raczej zaszkodzić i to w dużej mierze. Znał swojego brata, wiedział, że po Wojnie dążył do czegoś zupełnie odrębnego niż w trakcie panowania tych ponurych lat, które zniszczyły wioski.

- Nie tego szukam, Itachi. Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Więc nie udawaj, że w tym czymś – pomachał książką przed jego nosem – znajdę to! – wykrzyczał w jego twarz. Cały trząsł się z emocji, aż pchnął swojego brata, aby poczuć choć trochę ulgi. – Choć powiedz mi jak mam zapieczętować Kyuubiego? – zapytał, widział tylko, że starszy Uchiha podszedł do stolika na którym leżał papier i atrament, po drodze do tego miejsca uchylił zasłony, dając blask na swój brudny pokój. Zakreślił jakieś znaczki, literki, liczby, podał to bratu. Młodszy tylko wyszedł, aby zapoznać się ze wszystkim co do tej pory zdobył.

Zabrał z szafki, stare pudełko w którym była biżuteria jego matki, wysypał to na blat, robiąc przy tym mały hałas, który nawet nie sprawił, żeby jego brat się zainteresował. Zabrał je oraz rzeczy ze stołu, po czym wyszedł kierując się na polanę. Miał pewien pomysł, choć myślał, czy nie pójść po Kakashiego. Doskonale wiedział, że był dobry w te klocki - mógłby mu pomóc, lecz obawiał się, że nie spodoba to się Kuramie. Wolał najpierw spytać się o jego zdanie, nim rozważy jakiekolwiek kroki ku temu.

- Cześć – wymamrotał od razu używając technik ochronnych. – Ruda głowa podniosła się, aż jeden z ogonów uderzył o ziemię. – Wybacz, że cię budzę, jednak chyba już… wiem.

- Słucham, co młody Uchiha Sasuke wie, czego ja nie wiem, co by w sumie dziwne było – odpowiedział, opadając głową o ziemię, był już bardzo wyczerpany. Pragnął tylko znaleźć energię, która postawiłaby go na nogi.

- Drewno nie powinno odepchnąć magnez. Myślę, czy użycie tego pudełka – wskazał na rzeczy, które położył na ziemię, aby rzucić technikę – nie pomoże – dokończył.

- Nigdy, bym na to nie wpadł. Jednak nie znasz pewnie pieczęci? – wyczuł to w jego głosie, oraz spoglądając na jego ruchy, więc prze analizując wszystko zrozumiał zbyt wiele.

- Pójdę po pomoc – odrzekł zostawiając rzeczy przy Kyuubim, bo wiedział, że przypilnuję oraz nikt do niego nie podejdzie...

"By uwierzyć w słuszność własnej drogi, wojownik światła nie musi udowadniać, że cudza jest błędna." Paulo Coelho

Wszedł do szkoły. W oczach nie tylko dzieci, a także pracowników ujrzał nienawiść do swojej osoby. Przekręcił głową, jakby chciał to wrażenie wyrzucić z niej. Podszedł do sali, gdzie znajdował się Kakashi. Zapukał, wszedł, a następnie ujrzał jak pochyla się nad kartkami, coś kreśląc na nich.

- Ehm – zaczął nie składnie. – Czy możemy porozmawiać? – spytał, Hatake tylko pokiwał głową, ale nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać nadal milczał. Sasuke widział, że nawet on się go obawia, czasem by chciał znów zniknąć z tej Wioski. – Potrzebuję pieczęci na Kuramę, pomożesz mi?

- Znam jedną, starodawną technikę, która powinna być skuteczna. – Odrzekł uśmiechając się, lecz musiał jeszcze przypomnieć sobie dokładnie sentencję.

- Czy mówisz o tej z użyciem ognia? – spytał, choć wydało się dla niego to zbyt absurdalne.

- Dokładnie. Skąd o niej wiesz?

- Od brata. Myślałem, że źle zrozumiałem jego słowa.

- Bo jest zakazana i nie uczymy tego w szkole. Tylko w tym wypadku byłaby najlepsza.

- To czekam na polanie – powiedział odwracając się ku drzwiom, aby po chwili wrócić do Kyuubiego. Mimo, że jeszcze udał się w stronę budowy.

Przystanął kilometr od budowanego domu, po prawej stronie widział Saia, który rysował krajobraz. Lekko po lewej stała Kurenai Yuuki, która powoli rozdawała jedzenie budowlańcom. Gdy jego wzrok skrzyżował się z Nejim, który podszedł do niego trzymając miskę z gulaszem. Po chwili przyszedł także Shikamaru.

- Czy potrzebujesz pomocy? – spytał ten pierwszy, nie krępując się wcale, żeby jeść, ponieważ był bardzo głodny.

- Raczej nie… Szedłem tylko na polanę – odmruknął, bo nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, a że widok odradzającej się Wioski wzbudzał w nim skrajne uczucia, więc przystanął na chwilę, aby ocenić ten rozwój.

- Okej – usłyszał, następnie ujrzał, że został sam z Narą. Mógł w sumie jeszcze kogoś poprosić do tego co chciał zrobić.

- O czym myślisz?

- Nie twój interes – odmruknął, kierując się w stronę polany, nie musiał nikomu zwierzać się ze swoich problemów, zwłaszcza to jak bardzo czuł się nie na miejscu odkąd postanowił wrócić do Wioski.

Kładł kamienie wokół Kyuubiego, aby moc skupiła się wokół nich. Chciał najpierw jak najlepiej wykorzystać energię jaka skupiała się w demonie, nim poprosi go o wejście do tego malutkiego pudełka. Zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie będzie to takie proste jak mu się na początku wydawało. Jednak czuł, że nie będzie stawiał oporów, ponieważ z każdą chwilą był coraz słabszy.

Poczuł jak ktoś chce przejść przez barierę, która narzucił na nich, ujrzał tylko swojego senseia, więc puścił go co nie bardzo spodobało się Kuramie, gdyż nastawiał się do ataku.

- Przestań – uciszył go Sasuke, a Kakashi tylko ocenił co ma do pracy. Uchiha rzucił jeszcze techniki, nim palcem pokazał na pudełko. Kurama nie chętnie chciał się na to zgodzić, gdyż jakoś było mu wygodnie leżąc tak na polanie oraz nie wymagało to jego energii, której miał coraz mniej. Powoli wstał, dotknął jednym ze swoich ogonów środka pudełka, a gdy wieko zamknęło się, kamienie aktywowały się, a Kakashi tylko użył tylko tej zakazanej techniki, Sasuke tylko zajął się kontrolą ognia. Po chwili na pudełku powstały paski i jeden większy kleks ze znakiem Konohy.

- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się znaleźć Naruto. – Mówiąc to opuścił bariery ochronne, a resztę zostawił naturze.

- Musisz go znaleźć, bo bez niego nawet nie ma jak uczyć dzieci o Wojnie – wymruczał, kierując się w stronę szkoły.

Sasuke tylko postanowił jeszcze przed wyprawą porozmawiać z bratem, wyspać się i coś zjeść. Liczył, że czas nie ma tu nic do gadania, oby zdążył nim całkiem Kyuubi straci całą swoją moc. Tylko to liczyło się obecnie, reszta była jak białe płótno.

"Bądź dla siebie latarnią, która oświetla twą drogę i nie poszukuj światła poza sobą." Gautama Budda

Zdumiał się, że zobaczył w swoim pokoju siedzącego na futonie brata. W świetle wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż w mroku swojego pokoju. Nie rozumiał czemu akurat był w tym pomieszczeniu. Zlekceważył to biorąc czyste rzeczy, gdy Itachi chciał sięgnąć po pudełko.

- Nie otwieraj – powiedział wychodząc z pokoju, aby po chwili wrócić z mokrymi włosami. Nadal widział jak brat trzyma pudełko przyglądając się temu. Doskonale wiedział, że domyśla się prawdy, schował rzeczy do worka, wyciągnął rękę po pudełko, bo chciał już iść spać, ponieważ rano czekała go wyprawa.

- Myślisz, że coś to zmieni? – usłyszał głos, ale usiadł po drugiej stronie materacu, nie mógł patrzeć się na tak brudnego brata.

- A śmierć Nagato coś zmieniła? – ujrzał, że brat wstaje oraz trzasnął mocno drzwiami. Prychnął kładąc głowę na poduszce. Jakby nie ponowny stukot, ale tym razem upadającego mebla o podłogę, wstał rozbudzony, a widząc już na niebie księżyc, wszedł do pokoju dziennego. Zapalił światło, a jego brat był jak w transie, jeszcze używał technik. – Itachi? – spytał, co przyczyniło się do tego, że straszy Uchiha tylko rzucił się na niego i jakby nie refleks młodszego, który chwycił jego nadgarstki pewnie nie ocknąłby się.

- Myślałem, że to kontroluję… - wychrypiał, spoglądając niemo na Sasuke. – Nie chce już żyć. Pozwól mi z nim być. – Błagał jak nigdy wcześniej. Sasuke wiedział, że wystarczą dwa słowa oraz pieczęć, żeby wrócił do krainy zmarłych. Tylko coś uparcie pragnęło, aby żył. Winił się o jego śmierć, a teraz znów miał do tego doprowadzić.

- Dobrze – odrzekł, położył swoją dłoń na jego sercu, a wzrok zrobił się mętny, po chwili zamiast tęczówek były tylko białe gałki. Zamknął powieki, użył techniki, następnie zapieczętował jego ciało, które ulotniło się. W sumie fikcyjnie utrzymywał jego życie, bo już dawno Itachi kroczył wśród zmarłych.

Zrobiło się cicho. Pusto. Nie umiał nic zrobić. Nawet nie mógł zasnąć, bo miał przed oczami zmieniający się wyraz oczów. Po jakimś czasie słońce obudziło go, żeby podążyć za światłością.

Po jakimś czasie czuł skumulowaną energię, która wciągnęła go wir...

* * *

**Koniec Tomu Pierwszego**

* * *

_"Prawdziwy artysta nie posiada dumy. _

_Widzi on, że sztuka nie ma granic, _

_czuje, jak bardzo daleki jest od swego celu, _

_i podczas gdy inni podziwiają go, on sam boleje nad tym, _

_że nie dotarł jeszcze do tego punktu, _

_który ukazuje mu się w oddali,_

_jak światło słońca." Ludwig van Beethoven_


	12. Rozdział X - Początek

„Na początku było nic. I rzekł Bóg: „Niechaj sta nie się światłość" i da lej nic nie było, tyl ko te raz można to zobaczyć. " Terry Pratchett

_Trzy dni później… _

Trząsł się ze zimna, czuł się coraz gorzej, a świat wokół niego odpowiadał jego nastrojowi. Wiele budynków uszkodziło się w wyniku tego trzęsienia ziemi. Niektóre konstrukcje nadawały się jedynie do posprzątania, gdyż nie zostało z nich zupełnie nic. Kichnął wtulając się bardziej w poduszkę. Robiło się coraz widniej. Nie przespał tej nocy, chociaż położył się do łóżka ledwie po dziesiątej wieczór.

Przypomniał sobie wieczór, który miło spędził z Karen oglądając film, gdy nagle poczuł się słabo. Słyszał pytanie, czy wszystko z nim dobrze, ale chciał tylko położyć się spać, jednak nawet tego nie mógł, więc leżał, myślał, wspominał. Dawno nie czuł się aż tak fatalnie jak teraz. Był cały mokry, słaby. Próbował nawet wstać po wodę, gdy tylko był przy schodach wrócił się do swojego pokoju. Chciał zmienić pościel, lecz nie wiedział, gdzie szukać świeżej, więc chwiejnym krokiem udał się do pokoju Karen. Zapukał dwa razy, otworzyła mu blondynka z zaspanymi oczami, które przecierała dłońmi.

- Co się stało? – spytała przykładając dłoń do jego czoła. – Masz gorączkę – wymamrotała chwytając jego dłoń i kierując do łazienki.

- Dasz mi świeżą pościel? – spytał, a Karen tylko wyciągnęła apteczkę, żeby znaleźć coś na zbicie gorączki, przy okazji, znalazła i położyła na półce krople do nosa.

- Zmienię tę pościel. A tobie proponuję prysznic. – Uśmiechnęła się zostawiając go w łazience. Naruto podszedł do szafki wziął w garść tabletki, wahał się, czy w ogóle je zarzyć, ale gdy kaszlnął po raz kolejny, przełknął je popijając wodą z butelki, którą przyniosła Karen. Obawiał się, że obudzą Mikoto, która teraz żyła chorobą syna.

Strumień wody spływał po jego plecach, czoło przyłożył do zimnych płytek. Mógł tak stać, gdyby nie usłyszał przytłumionego głosu za drzwiami. Zakręcił kurek, owinął biodra ręcznikiem, bo nie planował się myć, a ubranie, jakie miał nie nadawało się już nawet do włożenia. Nacisnął klamkę, widział jak przyjaciółka spogląda na jego ciało, ale widząc, że jednak wszystko jest dobrze, skierowała się do swojego pokoju.

Ubrał świeżą piżamę, postanowił dziś nigdzie nie iść. Miał nadzieję, że jego plan się uda. W sumie po lekach czuł się o wiele lepiej, że w końcu zasnął.

„Każdy prze cież początek to tyl ko ciąg dal szy, a księga zdarzeń zaw sze ot warta w połowie. " W. Szymborska

Zapach pieczonego boczku rozniósł się po domu. Karen weszła do kuchni uśmiechnięta, głównie dlatego, że dziś poczuję coś ze swoich rejonów. Lubiła tłuste jedzenie i nie kryła się z tym. Domyśliła się, że dziś będzie jajecznica z boczkiem, którą pewnego dnia nauczyła robić Mikoto. Pani domu zauważając ją wstawiła jeszcze wodę, podeszła do kredensu domyślając się, że Karen zażyczy sobie kawy.

- Którą? – spytała, nasypując sobie do zaparzacza sypanej, czarnej herbaty, następnie zalała wrzącą wodą. Spojrzała na drzwi czekając na Naruto. Karen zauważyła ten gest domyślając się, że ten dziś w ogóle może się nie pokazać.

- Sypaną. Dwie łyżeczki. – Wstała do lodówki po mleko, nalała do szklanki, potem je schowała, wzięła kubek do stołu czekając na śniadanie. Mikoto tylko podała jej tostowy, przypieczony chleb oraz masło na metalowym spodku wraz z nożem. – On jest chory – wymruczała, Yumini nie rozumiejąc, o kogo jej chodzi zajęła się przekładaniem na talerze jajecznicy. – No, Naruto – dokończyła zdanie, a wtedy też dostała swoją porcję.

- Bardzo? – spytała. W sumie myślała o swoim synie, Kibie i Hinacie, niż o nich, choć to ich teraz gościła pod swoim dachem. Czuła, że jest obecnie mało gościnna. Musiała jeszcze pójść nakarmić konie, przypominając sobie, iż pasza dla nich powoli się kończy.

- Wydaję mi się, że tęskni za domem. Ale przejdzie mu – powiedziała pewnym głosem, gdy wzięła pierwszy kęs potrawy, aż zamruczała z przyjemności.

- Ty zaś na początku dużo mdlałaś.

- No, dawne czasy, ale ja chociaż wiedziałam gdzie lecę – rozmyślała swoją decyzję, ale nie żałowała. Nawet przypomniała sobie ile czasu, nerwów ją to kosztowało nim w końcu zapisała się na kurs, żeby nauczyć się japońskiego. Co i tak okazało się z praktyką czymś zupełnie innym od teorii.

- Czy podwieźć cię pod fabrykę? – spytała Yumini, gdyż musiała zajrzeć do syna, aż obawiała się najgorszych wieści od lekarza. Czasem myślała, czy walka o niego ma jakiś sens. Samej było trudno jej patrzeć na tak spokojną, uśpioną twarz, obok zaś stały medyczne sprzęty, które trzymały go przy życiu.

- Prosiłabym o to – odrzekła zjadając resztki swojego śniadania.- Zajrzę tylko do Naruto i możemy jechać – odrzekła kładąc swoje naczynia do zlewu. Po drodze zrobiła jeszcze herbatę dla chłopaka.

- To ja jeszcze zajrzę do koni, a może potem też i do Naruto. Mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu, choć bez Kiby to pewnie będzie trudno na magazynie.

- Oj, damy radę, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – odpowiedziała biorąc kubek. Wyszła po schodach do pokoju, którym kiedyś spał Takeo. Nie chciała budzić przyjaciela, ale widocznie sam dźwięk, jaki musiała wydawać stopami oraz dźwięk naciskanej klamki go rozbudził.

Zauważyła jedynie czubek blond fryzury. Jakby postać schowała się pod kołdrą przed całym złym światem. Uciekała daleko od rzeczywistości w jakiej się znalazła. Znała doskonale to uczucie. Postawiła kubek na stoliku, a wtedy Naruto wychylił się spoglądając na nią błękitnymi tęczówkami.

- Cześć. Nie chciałam cię obudzić. – Powiedziała chcąc już pójść. Jednak widząc pogrążone oczy, czerwony nos, spierzchnięte usta oraz blade policzki, coś ją powstrzymywało od tego ruchu. Nie widzialna nić przesuwała ją bliżej, więc usiadła na brzegu łóżka w jego nogach.

- Nie spałem – wychrypiał, siadając, żeby napić się jeszcze ciepłej herbaty. – Głowa strasznie mnie boli, a za cztery dni miałem iść z Kakuei do klubu.

- W piątek? Może ci przyjdzie do tego czasu. Najwyżej damy ci większą dawkę leków. – Jej obiecujący głos rozlał nadzieję na jego sercu. Czuł, że może mu się udać nie odrzucić tej propozycji, która go kusiła.

- Tak. Dzięki. – Odstawił kubek na stolik nocny, położył głowę na poduszkę, aż poczuł ulgę.

- Chcesz coś jeść? – spytała, wiedząc, że jeszcze chwilę czasu ma, a jakoś wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała.

- Mogłabyś mi zrobić to coś z mlekiem. To coś, co mi ostatnio dałaś. Chyba na nic więcej nie mam ochoty – wymamrotał zamykający oczy, był zmęczony, niewyspany, zaczął być głodny, po chwili wstał, żeby pójść do łazienki. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale po chwili wrócił do pokoju, widząc na stoliku świeżą herbatę, miskę oraz kieliszek, w którym były leki. Zauważył też opartą kartkę o lampkę.

_„ Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej, ale zajrzę jeszcze do Tekeo oraz zrobię zakupy. Napisz mi sms'a, jeśli masz na coś ochotę. K."_

Jedząc myślał nad tym, co by chciał, po czym napisał szybko wiadomość. Położył się ponownie do łóżka, a po chwili zasnął.

„Ten jest naj szczęśliw szy z ludzi, kto ko niec życia umie po wiązać z je go początkiem. " Johann Wolfgang Goethe

Kiba wyszedł po dwóch dniach ze szpitala, więc teraz tylko leżał na kanapie. Hinata postanowiła, że chociaż ona pójdzie do pracy, gdyż czuła się lepiej. W sumie jakby Kiba nie zrobił z siebie schronu dla niej, ochraniając ją przed walącym się Marketem. Nie złamałby przy tym nogi w trzech miejscach, czy też nie skręcił kolana oraz nie zwichnąłby lewej ręki. Pewnie mógłby udać się teraz do pracy, za którą tęsknił. Z nudów aż oglądał sport, który w zwykłe dni go nudził. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że siła Richtera była aż taka wysoka. Od dawna w Japonii fale sejsmiczne nie wywołały takich strat. Owszem liczyli się, że raz na miesiąc delikatnie poruszają się meble, czasem jakaś książka spadnie, ale nie żeby cały budynek runął jak domek z kart. Takie wydarzenia zdarzały się wyjątkowo rzadko.

Usłyszał jak jego dziewczyna otwiera drzwi. Widząc go w takim stanie podeszła do niego trzymając w ręku reklamówki, z ramienia spadała jej torebka. Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała. Kiba obawiał się, że może trzymać coś, co może się potłuc, więc pozwolił jej odejść do kuchni, gdzie usłyszał wyciągane garnki i talerze, a po chwili poczuł zapach smażonej cebuli. Nie mógł wytrzymać, wiedział, że ręka nadal go boli, ale musiał się jakoś ruszać. Wziął kule, powoli skierował się w kierunku kuchni.

- Nie powinieneś jeszcze ich używać – skierowała swoje słowa odnośnie kul, ale Kiba tylko usiadł na krześle i przypatrywał się jej związanym włosom oraz jak nachyla się nad garnkiem, co rusz dodając jakieś potrawy czy mięso.

- Jak było w pracy? – spytał, żeby zagadać, jakoś patrzenie cały dzień w telewizor było bardzo nużące, odwykł od takiego trybu życia. Chociaż jak był uczniem, albo bezrobotnym, jakoś tego nie odczuwał. Może, dlatego, że oprócz siedzeniem plackiem przed pudełkiem, także sprzątał, gotował, czy też chodził pobiegać.

- Czym mniej rąk do pomocy, tym ciężej. Dobrze, że coraz mniej mamy zamówień. Czuć w powietrzu, że Mikoto nas zwolni… Firma splajtuje… I ciekawe za co utrzymamy swoje mieszkanie?

- Sprzedamy nasze mieszkania, a za tę forsę kupimy jakąś małą kawalerkę. A ja mogę robić coś bardziej fizycznego od stania przy maszynie. Damy radę, kochanie. – Starał się pocieszać, Hinata w tym czasie, postawiła dwa kubki z herbatą, nadal pilnując obiadu, co by się nie spalił. Nie chciałaby go zawieść pod żadnym względem. Nie po to go odzyskała, żeby stracić. Patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, patrzyli na siebie, Kiba ujrzał siniaki, ale był z siebie dumny, przynajmniej jeje żadna kość nie pękła.

- Niech będzie – odrzekła, wsypując ryż do garnka z solną wodą. Wyłączyła drugi garnek, przykrywając go szklaną pokrywką, miała jakieś piętnaście minut, żeby pogadać ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Nie martw się na zapas. Co będzie to będzie. Ważne, że chciałaś do mnie wrócić. Tęskniłem za tobą.

- Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać ile miałeś kobiet w czasie naszej rozłąki. – Spojrzała się na kubek, skupiła na nim wzrok, smutniejąc z każdą chwilą, gdy poczuła na swoim ręku ten dotyk, który sprawiał, że rumieniła się.

- Tyle ile po pijaku. Nawet nie pamiętam tego. Wybacz, ale chyba z miłości do ciebie oszalałem.

- Weź nie słódź, bo wiem, że życie to nie film – odparła wstając, żeby pomieszać ryż, wyciągnęła jeszcze cedzak stawiając go w zlewie.

- Wiem – odpowiedział, gdy usłyszeli telefon, Hinata wyszła po niego, wróciła podając słuchawkę Kibie.

Akamaru akurat wyszedł z ukrycia, jakoś wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi, że przybył ktoś do mieszkania. Szczeknął radośnie, skoczył obok swojego pana, kładąc mordę na jego kolanach. Hinata wyszła tylko przygotować im obiad, nalała psu wody do miski, następnie gdy niosła talerze ta mała biała bestia niemalże ją przewróciła.

- Zjemy i pójdę, chyba, co nie? Czy nadal się boi? – spytała konsumując obiad, który nie był wcale skomplikowany, jeśli zrobienie tradycyjnego, japońskiego obiadu graniczy z cudem to nie powinna zaglądać do garnków.

- Myślę, że odespał to. Ucieszy się, akurat ładna pogoda jest… Szkoda, że sam nie mogę jeszcze z nim wyjść – wymruczał, pogłaskał go, widząc jego minę, która wyrażała: _„ale bym to zjadł"_, jednak nie skusiła właściciela do dania mu, choć trochę do spróbowania. Po chwili Hinata umyła naczynia, wzięła smycz i wyszła z psem.

„Jed nak już od sa mego początku wy tycza liśmy swo je dro gi na osob nych, cho ciaż uzu pełniających się mapach. " Jonathan Carroll

Płacz dziecka roznosił się jak pyłek. Wdzierał się do jego świadomości. Jęknął nie chcąc się ruszać. Czasem ten płacz nie oznaczał, żeby miał się ruszać. W tej jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że od pojawienia się Eriko, nikogo nie zaprosił do domu, salonu czy sypialni. Jakby chronił ją przed całym światem, gdyż była najdroższym diamentem świata dla niego. Na chwilę zamilkła, odetchnął głęboko, prawie zasypiał a śpiew niemowlaka znów zabrzmiał w całym domu. Zapalił lampkę, gdy usiadł poczuł jak bardzo łupie mu w głowie, jak jego oddech jest nieświeży z powodu alkoholu. Podszedł do łóżeczka, zapłakana twarz wyciągnęła rączki do góry. Wybaczył jej w jednej sekundzie za pobudkę, której nie chciał. Dopiero położył się spać. Widocznie Eriko wyczuła rodziciela i chciała się z nim przywitać, chociaż jej ojciec pocałował ją w czoło nim poszedł do swojej sypialni. - Co tam, księżniczko? - spytał, czując, że ma pełny pampers. Nie chciał jej brać na ręce. Jeszcze ledwie stał na własnych nogach. Musiał wytrzeźwieć, ale jej potrzeba była równie ważna. Delikatnie spróbował ją podnieść, żeby położyć na przewijaku. Poczuł ulgę, gdy położył ją na kocyku nie opuszczając na dywan, ani nie robiąc jej żadnej krzywdy. Skrzywił się widząc brązową maź, zwinął pampersa i natychmiast wyrzucił go do kosza. Wziął nawilżające chusteczki, puder oraz nowy pampers. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że nie powiedział niani o zapasach. Sam mógł po nie pójść, jakby nie spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, które przedłużyło się o kilka godzin. Poczuł młodości, nie związane niemowlęciem, przyłożył dłoń do ust, pobiegł do łazienki, żeby wypróżnić żołądek.

- Uf, nie zleciałaś. Bardzo dobrze. Już cię ubieram. Przepraszam cię, że musiałem cię na chwilę zostawić. - Wiedział, że rozumie, słucha, zaś na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech. Spojrzał na zegarek, uznając, iż jest nocna pora karmienia. Położył ją do łóżeczka, żeby przygotować butelkę. Mimo, że zasnęła wziął ją do ramion, mocniej przyciął do klatki, żeby w tym stanie jej nie opuścić. Zostawił na szafce pustą butelkę, położył ją i zakrył kocykiem w chmurki. Wyłączył światło. Było mu tak okropnie nie dobrze. W sumie cieszył się, że Eriko czasem potrafiła go wyciągnąć z łóżka. Jako student w sumie dopiero jak wstał miał akcję z kiblem. Teraz wiązało to się z czasem poświęconym, między dzieckiem, a imprezą.

Postanowił wziąć prysznic i zdrzemnąć się z godzinę, nim budzik obudzi go do pracy. Dziś miał zająć się nią jego starszy brat. Bał się tego, ale cieszył się, że jego księżniczka nawiąże kontakt z rodziną.

Budzik. Dla jednych nowa energia, która wyrywa z rąk Morfeusza. Dla innych zaś koszmar, jaki sprawia, że bierze się drugą poduszkę i przykłada do twarzy, żeby jeszcze chwilę chwycić sen.

Dla niego było to koszmarem. Nie dość, że spał jedynie dwie godziny, to jeszcze w tle słyszał dziecko.

- Już, już idę... - mamrotał zbierając się do otwarcia oczu, żeby zmierzyć się z jasnym, codziennym światłem. Potrzebował mocnej, czarnej kawy, aby iść do pracy, gdzie po trzęsieniu ziemi było dość mało pracowników. Większość, albo była w szpitalu, bądź na zwolnieniu. On nawet jakby połamał wszystkie kończyny to musiałby pracować, gdyż wisiała nad nim opieka społeczna.

- Zaraz wujek przyjdzie to się tobą zajmę. A tatuś znów pójdzie do pracy - mówił powoli, spokojnie, ale to wystarczyło, żeby jej płacz zmalał niemalże do zera. Nastawił czajnik oraz wodę na butelkę. Uznał też, że musi ją umyć. - Myju, myju, a potem jedzonko. Nastawie jeszcze One Republic, bo strasznie cię oni jarają. Nie wiem, po kim masz ten gust. Chyba nie po mnie. - Pstryknął ją w nos, następnie zalał kawę, oraz wstawił butelkę. Kiedy mleko się grzało, wyciągnął słoiczek z przecierem bananowym. Wziął Eriko na nogi, nie wiedział nawet, kiedy tak szybko ona urosła. Potem wsadził ją do huśtawki dla dzieci. Wyciągnął butelkę, jaką postawił na ścierce. Spoglądał na zegarek w kształcie gwiazdy, co by nie spóźnić się do pracy.

W czasie, gdy nalewał do wanienki ciepłą wodę usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

- Wejść - krzyknął, dolał jeszcze żelu i zimnej wody. Kąpiel była niemalże idealna, tylko jeszcze brakowało dziecka, po które poszedł witając w salonie brata. Widząc kątem oka, że zajął się sobą, włączając telewizor.

- Idziesz do pracy? - usłyszał, warczał troszkę, ponieważ chwilami brakowało mu czasu na Eriko. Chętnie, by rzucił pracę, żeby poświęcić jej ten czas, co umykał mu między palcami.

- A jak myślisz? - spytał, wchodząc z maleństwem owinięty w dziecięcy szlafrok. - Wypiję kawę, zjem tosta i spadam. Mój nowy numer telefonu masz, a jak coś na lodówce jest numer do niani. Dasz radę. - Ostatnie zdanie raczej nie brzmiało jak stwierdzenie, lecz pytanie.

- Nie poznaje cię - Yoichi stanął i wziął z jego rąk swoją bratanicę, uznając, że ma podobne rysy twarzy jak oni. Zastanawiało go, kim jest jej mama, bo mało widział w niej drugą połówkę. - Ogarnę ją, a ty się zbieraj. Zaraz ósma. - Ponaglał go, jak za czasów szkoły. Uśmiechnął się do niego zbierając się do pracy. Pożegnał się z nimi, przypominając o numerach telefonu, za które dostał pluszowym misiem w głowę.

„Śmiech nie jest wca le złym początkiem przy jaźni, a na pew no jej naj lep szym zakończeniem. " Oscar Wilde

Musiała zająć się w tym tygodniu maszyną do szycia obuwia. Nie bardzo lubiła fizyczną prace. Liczyła, że Kiba lada dzień powinien przyjść. Z złamaną nogą to mógł wziąć krzesło i pracować. Noga w rzeczywistości do niczego tutaj nie była potrzebna. Może Karen była egoistką, albo była już zmęczona robieniem kilku rzeczy na raz. Chwilami przeklinała pod nosem to całe trzęsienie ziemi. Zdziwiła się, gdy obok niej stanęła blada postać o długich, czarnych włosach. Przypatrywała się, następnie zaczęła się śmiać. Tak śmiać, że pracownicy zwrócili na nich uwagę.

- Czemu się śmiejesz? - Karen spytała Hinatę, która aż przymknęła oczy i załapała dłońmi brzuch. - No, czemu? - pytała dalej nie widząc niczego śmiesznego.

- Szyjesz czarną skórę biała, jedwabną nicią.

- A, nie jest taki wzór? - spytała, bo ktoś na hali wskazał jej, co ma wziąć. Widziała na papierze wzór oraz przed oczami produkty. Chciała je połączyć. Czyżby był to kawał dla nowicjuszy, którym nie była.

- Nie, nigdy. Widać, że za mało tutaj przychodziłaś. - Hinata schyliła się do półki w biurku, wciągnęła grubą, czarną nić oraz grubszą igłę. - Daj mi go. Drugiego zrobisz sama. - Przewlekła jej ścieg swoim, uśmiechając się jak głupia, próbując zapewne nie śmiać się. - Widzisz? - spytała.

- Chcesz ze mną potem iść do Takeo? - spytała, ponieważ musiała jej się jakoś odwdzięczyć, lecz kompletnie nie miała czasu wyjść na kawę. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż przebywanie z nią da jej znak, że bardzo jej dziękuję za poprawę obuwia wartego więcej niż jej miesięczne pobory.

- Z miłą chęcią. Myślisz, że się obudzi? - Hinata usiadła przy swoim biurku, gdzie pakowała buty do pudełek oraz przewlekała sznurowadła.

- Czuję, że nastąpi to niebawem. Wczoraj widziałam, jak poruszał dłonią. Martwi mnie tylko jego bladość. - Podała parę dalej, jeszcze wiele rzeczy trzeba było zrobić, nim trafią do rąk Hyugi. - Ty teraz robisz to, co Naruto? - spytała, żeby wiedzieć jak zaznaczyć w dokumentacji ten tydzień.

- Tak, najbardziej wiem, jaki ma zakres. A co u niego?

- Grypa, albo coś. Trudno mi to określić. Nie chce za bardzo wychodzić do nas. Coś go gryzie. - Przygryzła dolną wargę próbując walczyć z materiałem. Obie zajęły się swoją pracą.

- Ciekawa jestem, czy będzie mógł chodzić, czy będzie coś pamiętać. A także reakcji na śmierć jego żony i dziecka. To okropne, co mu się przytrafiło - mówiła Karen, która wraz z Hinatą stały przed szklaną szybą. Czekając, aż lekarze wyjdą z jego sali. Widziała kątem oka, że dla jej znajomej było to trudne. Nie znała jej. Nikt jej w sumie nie znał. Hinata była bardzo cichą i nieśmiałą osobą. Jednak była perfekcyjna w tym co robiła. Była cennym pracownikiem, takim, którego ceniono za talent.

- Ja chcę, żeby żył - powiedziała, w momencie, gdy wchodzili do środka. Karen nie rozumiała jej zachowania, lecz jej wzrok zdradzał, że musiała coś do niego czuć. Nie znała ich relacji. Wiedziała jednak, że pracowała w tej firmie dłuższej niż ona.

- Będzie. Zobaczysz.

- O - powiedziała Hinata. Obie spojrzały na twarz mężczyzny. Miał otwarte oczy, mętnie patrzył przed siebie, Karen wybiegła na korytarz szukając pielęgniarki. Hinata tylko wzięła jego dłoń, ogarnęła kosmyk z jego twarzy, która była taka zagubiona w swoim wyrazie. - Pamiętasz coś? - spytała. Ujrzała tylko kiwnięcie głowy, bo miał rurkę w buzi. Po chwili przeproszono ich, wyszły, żeby powiadomić Mikoto i nie tylko o tej dobrej nowinie.

„Gdy człowiek na początku jest pew ny, kończy na wątpli wości, a gdy zaczy na od wątpli wości, kończy na pewności. " Ramón Gómez de La Serna

Kiba od początku wiedział, że jego ukochana nie jest z nim szczera. Wybaczyłby jej wszystko. Za bardzo mu na niej zależało. Za długo o nią walczył. Słyszał w jej głosie radość, że syn pani Mikoto się obudził. Dla niego to jednak było nutką zazdrości. Nie był głupi. Spojrzał na gips, maleńką przeszkodę, która sprawiała, że był przykuty do kanapy, jak skazaniec do celi.

- Dawno się obudził? - spytał, gdy odrzucił wszelkie emocje na bok. Również był zadowolony z tego wydarzenia. Zastanawiało go, jak teraz życie będzie wyglądało.

~ Nie, nie dawno. Zaraz chyba wrócę do domu. Nic tu po mnie.

Ujrzał Akamaru, który przebudził się słysząc głosy. Zaszczekał, kładąc się przy drzwiach na balkon. Minęło już tyle tygodni, kiedy byli znów razem. Mógł każdej nocy spać przy kimś, kto był i jest jego całym światem. A przez jeden telefon poczuł ukucie w sercu. Spojrzał na drzwi wyjściowe. Zamyślił się na tyle aż usłyszał chrząknięcie.

- Hej, co jest? - spytała widząc bezradność na twarzy ukochanego. - Martwisz się o Takeo czy Naruto? - spytała, a ten odsunął się czując dłoń na policzku.

- Czy ty coś czułaś? - zadał takie pytanie, że spojrzała się na niego jakby pytał, czy niebo jest niebieskie. - Czy pragnęłaś go jak mnie? Czy śniłaś o jego nagim ciele? - atakował na tyle, że Hinata stanęła przestraszona usłyszanymi słowami.

Nie rozumiała, czemu ktoś kto był dla niej ważniejszy niż własne zdrowie pyta o tak absurdalne rzeczy.

- Kiba, Kiba! - wrzasnęła jakby jej podwyższony głos miał go raptem uspokoić. On jednak czuł się jak zburzony ocean, który miał jak tajfun zaatakować ląd. - Coś ty sobie dziś ubzdurał? O kim ty gadasz?! Do cholery! Wróciłam do ciebie, aby myśleć o kimś? Aż tak działa brak pracy na twój mózg? - rzucała obelgami coraz bardziej krzywiąc się, jakby zamiast słów jadła cytrynę.

- Nie kazałem ci wracać! Samo się potoczyło! On i tak był zajęty. Imponował ci, choć myślałem, że spotkałaś kogoś w jakimś klubie, czy bibliotece. - Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, kiedy Hinata skoczyła na niego bijąc go gdzie po padło. Chwycił jej dłonie, patrzył gniewnie w jej twarz, chcąc na nią splunąć. Widząc jednak jej łzy, przesunął nosem po mokrej tafli, następnie zamienił to na drobne pocałunki. Czuł, że nadal istota siedząca na jego udach sie rzuca, jakby miała atak padaczki. W jednym ułamku sekundy wbił się swoimi ustami w jej. Czuł kąsanie, jaki z upływem czasu zamieniło się w namiętny taniec. Nie myślał teraz o bólu, gipsie czy psie. Chciał okazać, że się pomylił. Hinata stała się jego całym światem od pierwszego wejrzenia. Czuł teraz, że ona pragnęła go tak samo mocno jak on.

- Przepraszam - szepnął, gdy leżeli wtuleni w swoje ciała. Powoli zapominając o co im przed chwilą poszło. Nie na co dzień sobie dokuczali, nawet tego nie umieli, żyli zbyt zgodnie, zbyt idealnie, z tego byli znani. Dziś było całkiem inaczej, ale okazali sobie, że jedno bez drugiego oznacza wielką lukę. Byli jedną spójną harmonią, która buduje się na emocji.

„Życie jest se rią początków, nie łańcuchem za kończeń - dla tego jest ta kie piękne. " Mian Mian

Sachi Ohira przekręcał w dłoni telefon. Od ostatniej imprezy dawno nie widział swojego przyjaciela. Ubrał buty, kurtkę chowając telefon do kieszeni. Wziął jeszcze klucze i postanowił pójść na spacer. Nie zważał na piętrzące się na niebie chmury, delikatny powiew wiatru, milczące ptaki. Zapowiadało się znów na burzę.

Był w podobnym wieku i wzroście jak Kakuei Mori. Miał jednak dużo jaśniejsze włosy, niebieskie tęczówki, bardziej męskie rysy twarzy. Przywykł do garnituru, więc nie posiadał zbyt wiele sportowych ubrań. Chyba, że piżamę można do nich zaliczyć. Pracował w wielkiej międzynarodowej korporacji, która była podzielona na mniejsze grupy, te zaś dopasowane były pod jakiś kraj. W sumie, brat Kakueia też tam pracował, jakby Sachi chciał być bliżej jego rodziny, żeby usłyszeć jakieś nowinki o młodym Morim. Nudziła go ta praca, nawet nie studiował na to, żeby teraz robić projekty dla milionerów. Musiał jednak przyznać, że zdobywanie pieniędzy jest uzależniające. Nie wiedział, kiedy pragnął mieć więcej jenów. Mimo wszystko nadal żył skromnie. Część pieniędzy oddawał biednym, część instytucjom, a nawet Domu Dziecka, w jakim się wychował. Nie lubił mówić nikomu o swoim marnym dzieciństwie. Praktycznie tylko Kakuei i Chie Aizawa wiedzieli o tym maleńkim sekrecie. Najbardziej im ufał. Wiele razy mógł na nich liczyć, a oni na niego.

Deszcz lunął na niego, usłyszał huk, wszedł do pierwszego lepszego miejsca. Okazało się to przytulną kawiarenką. Kelnerka widząc przemokniętego człowieka, przybiegła z ręcznikiem.

- Nie trzeba było się fatygować – wymamrotał, a kelnerka tylko odwróciła się, żeby wręczyć mu menu. Zabrał i podziękował jak na dżentelmena przystało. – Gdzie jestem? – spytał, gdyż ciągle patrzył pod nogi. Nie wiedział, do jakiego miejsca go zaniosło.

- Coffee Heaven przy Matsuya-dori – odpowiedziała, gdy zauważyła kolejkę przy kasie. Przeprosiła na chwilę mówiąc, że już idzie.

Usiadł najbardziej odludnym miejscu na wielkim, skórzanym fotelu, przeglądał kolorowe menu, gdy wybrał numer do Moriego.

Zaprosił go na kawę, choć nie było to łatwe. Widać, że był czymś zajęty, lecz po jakimś czasie ujrzał brązowe, przemoczone włosy. Kelnerka znów zainteresowała się osobnikiem bez parasolki.

- Wybacz. Ta burza jest okropna. Brzmiałeś jakby cały świat ci się zawalił na głowę. Um. Pójdę po kawę i zaraz pogadamy. Dobrze? – spytał retorycznie zostawiając na stoliku ręcznik i menu. Znał to kawiarnie, więc mógł bez problemu złożyć zmówienie. Widział, że przyjaciel już coś pije, więc wziął tylko ciastka dla nich obu. – Więc?

- Znasz mnie nie od dziś – Kakuei już czuł, że coś się kroi. Nie wiedział, jednak z której strony ma to ugryźć. Postanowił milczeć nim nie dowie się wszystkiego. Panowała dłuższa chwila, gdy medytowali smak kawy. – Nie czuję do ciebie tylko to co powinienem – powiedział to tak cicho, tak jakby badając grunt.

Mori spoglądał na niego upewniając się, czy na pewno usłyszał to co powiedział. Nie mylił się. Odetchnął głęboko, sam planował nie raz to rozmowę, udawał jednak na tyle obrażonego, żeby go sprowokować. Nie wiedział, czy normalne jest, żeby lubić krzyk. Ale lubił.

- O, Boże! Przepraszam! Nie chciałem! Wybacz, wybacz! Powstrzymam się! – bełkotał, ale Mori nadal miał poważną minę, aby się nie roześmiać wypił ostatni łyk kawy.

- Głupi… - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, zastanawiał się czy to pytania będą miały sens. – Czy myślałeś, że lecę na dziewczyny? Nie zauważyłeś, że mało, a właściwie prawie wcale na nie patrzę? – pytał, analizując jego twarz, obaj byli dorośli, a rozmowy na taki temat były w tej chwili zabawne.

- Domyślałem się, lecz mogłeś z nimi być, ja byłem, nim nie zrozumiałem swoich uczuć. Czy możemy jakoś to zmienić? – Wyjątkowo dużo się dzisiaj pytał. Bał się tak okropnie odrzucenia, że chyba tak maskował strach.

- Możemy. Chcę tego. Ciebie. Ale mam kogoś.

- Kogo? – Nie podobało mu się, ale mu ufał. Chciał tego kogoś poznać. Wybaczyłby mu wszystko i życzył szczęścia. Nie rozumiał niczego w obecnej chwili.

- Chodź ze mną. – Poczekał aż przyjaciel zapłaci za kawę. Zaprowadził go do samochodu, nachylił się nad nim, musnął palcem jego policzek, następnie krótko pocałował spierzchnięte usta.

Ruszył pod swój dom, otwarł drzwi, zdjął buty, o dziwo było cicho. Z salonu zauważył światło, które musiało odbijać się od włączonego telewizora. W fotelu ujrzał śpiącą postać. Wziął Ohirę za dłoń, zaprowadził do małej sypialni i włączył światło.

- Masz dziecko – stał w progu, spoglądając jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel bierze jego córkę, która czując obcą osobę zaczęła płakać, obok siebie poczuł tylko nianię, która tylko powiedziała, że w takim razie już będzie zbierać do domu. Wyszedł tylko za nią, żeby jej zapłacić, lecz nie wiedział ile dziś była godzin, gdyż rano zostawił ją z Yoichi.

- Mam, kocham ją, ale ciebie bardziej. – Sachi słysząc te słowa o mało nie wypuścił małej z rąk. Delikatnie ją położył i podszedł do niego, gdyż Mori nadal stał w progu. Wtulił się w niego, następnie zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona i sięgnął do ust swoimi wargami. Całowali się namiętnie słysząc Eriko w tle, lecz obaj mieli to w poważaniu. Niemniej jednak Mori przeprosił go na chwilę domyślając się, co mogło ją zbudzić. Zajął się nią, nim nie zasnęła. Potem mógł zrobić kolację, którą pierwszy raz nie zje sam w tym domu. Miał nadzieję, że śniadanie będzie równie doskonałe jak ten koniec dnia.


	13. Rozdział XI - Alkohol

"Zawsze - teraz pijesz przeciwko czemuś lub za coś. Gdzie tam. Wiele razy po prostu pijesz. Dziś będziesz to robił na potęgę." E. Hemingway

Ledwie trzymał się na nogach, ale miał dosyć leżenia, a czuł się znacznie lepiej niż nocą i rankiem. Krótki spacer po domu nie powinien sprawić mu bólu, jednak ta dolegliwość nie ustępowała. Zwykle Kyuubi zajmował się jego leczeniem, albo Sakura, teraz nie posiadał takiej możliwości. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, otwarł jedną szafkę, widząc w nich torebki z mąką, cukrem, bułką tartą, następnej szafce stały miski, talerze, szklanki. Uznał, że w tym miejscu nie znajdzie nic, co dało mu chwilowe ukojenie. I tak za godzinę miała wrócić Karen, choć miała jeszcze załatwić pewne sprawy. Czuł głód, ale sfrustrowanie sprawiało, że udał się w kierunku salonu, gdzie był fortepian. Ujrzał barek, na którym stała butelka, obok niej szklanka.

Może to nie był genialny pomysł, pomimo tego sięgnął po szkło, usiadł w skórzanym fotelu. Uznał, że Jiro musiał lubić to miejsce, chociaż alkohol wydał mu się świeży. Nie przesiadywał w tym miejscu, zbyt wiele czasu. Ostatnio, chyba był tutaj, gdy Kiba był z Akamaru. Był ciekawy jak układa mu się z Hinatą. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, robiło się już ciemno, gdy za oknem ujrzał ruch. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, czy tylko majaczy z powodu gorączki. Wziął szklankę, otwarł plastikowe drzwi, które prowadziły na podwórze, gdzie kilometr dalej stała stajnia. Teraz słońce lekko zachodziło za budynkiem. Pił powoli trunek, gdy z przerażenia szklanka wysunęła się z jego dłoni. Ujrzał tylko kopyta, które popchnęły go o kant drzwi.

Kiedy podniósł się ujrzał Shi. Pyskiem teraz przeżuwał trawę, wzrok nie skupiał się na nim, koń teraz udawał spokojnego, lecz ten atak nie był ani śmieszny, ani miły. W ogóle, jakim prawem tutaj był, powinien stać w bramce obok Yoru. Nie wiedział, jak ma zaprowadzić, zwierzę do stajni. Stał bezradny masując rozbolałą głowę.

Na szczęście, usłyszał, otwierane frontowe drzwi.

- Ty czekasz, ja idę - wymruczał, mając nadzieję, że Shi nie wymyśli już nic głupiego. Był tylko zwykłym zwierzęciem, który zapragnął moment być bardzo samodzielny.

- Ka...ren! - zawołał już w salonie, pomimo tego szedł w kierunku kuchni, gdyż spodziewał się, że Witt postanowi zrobić im kolację.

- Co?! - rzuciła z kuchni, Naruto wszedł widząc, jak rozpakowuje towar na swoje miejsce. Masło upadło na podłogę, więc podniósł je i schował do lodówki.

- Weź Shi do stajni - ujrzał na twarzy dziewczyny: strach, nie dowierzanie, jakby usłyszała żart. Mieszanka uczuć biegała po jej twarzy. Przeprosiła go na chwilę, rzeczywiście wychodząc do ogrodu. Naruto poszedł za nią, a Karen już prowadziła konia na swoje miejsce. Postanowił wrócić do kuchni oraz umyć naczynia, żeby mogli szybciej zjeść wspólny posiłek.

"W butelce rozgoryczeni szukają pocieszenia, tchórzliwi – odwagi, nieśmiali pewności." S. Johnson

Następnego dnia, Hinata postanowiła zaprosić Karen do wspólnego mieszkania, jakie wynajmowała od nie dawna z Kibą. Chciała ją bardziej poznać, po ostatnich wydarzeniach, zaczęła ją po prostu lubić. Nie mówiła nic Inzuce o tym planie. Uznała, że jest na tyle dorosła, iż może podejmował własne, niezależne decyzje.

Miałyby też powód do świętowania. Poza tym mogły wymyślić jakąś imprezę, jeżeli Takeo nabierze sił oraz przypomni sobie większość swojego życia. Oczywiście, mogły zająć się organizacją tego przedsięwzięcia, pewnie Mikoto nie miałaby do tego głowy, zajęta dbaniem o syna, dlatego Hinata była pewna swego.

Krzątała się po hali, nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedziała, jak spytać się Karen, czy znajdzie dziś czas dla niej. Jednak w przerwie usiadła blisko niej, żeby mieć możliwość zapytać. Kiba od rana widział, że się czymś denerwuje, tylko z gipsem na nodze, nie mógł ciągle z nią być. Był usadzony w jednym miejscu, więc robił swoje i tylko chwilami spoglądał na swoją dziewczynę.

- Czy możemy porozmawiać? - spytała, lekko zachrypniętym głosem z powodu nerwów. Karen przerwała swoją rozmowę z Naruto, spojrzała się w jej kierunku. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na blondyna, sprawdzając, jak się czuję, ale skinęła głową. Liczyła, że Naruto pamięta o słowach Mikoto, że jak tylko poczuje się słabo to ma wracać do domu, bez żadnego tłumaczenia się. Miał na to pozwolenie, dlatego liczyła, że to wykorzysta.

- Coś się stało? - spytała, widząc jak Naruto mija w drzwiach Kakueia, który z kolei poprosił jego na rozmowę, jeśli znajdzie czas. Naruto powiedział, że mogą iść do jego pomieszczenia, w jakim pracował. Karen spojrzała się na speszoną twarz Hinaty. Widziała, jak z nerwów, bawi się swoimi palcami.

- Wiesz, że jak wszystko będzie dobrze - zamilkła na krótką chwilę, żeby znaleźć odpowiednie słowa - to Takeo wyjdzie ze szpitala za tydzień? - spytała przygryzając dolną wargę, lekko się skuliła, Karen postanowiła zrobić sobie kawę, jeżeli stały w pomieszczeniu socjalnym.

- Kawy? - rzuciła, kiedy wsypywała do swojego kubka ten czarny proszek. - No, wiem, i co z tego? Mikoto zamieszka u niego przez jakiś czas. Podobno nie pamięta swojego dzieciństwa. Ciągle pyta o swoją żonę i dziecko. Myślisz, że jak przyjmie... to wszystko? - spytała, żeby jakoś utrzymać kontakt ze swoją koleżanką z pracy.

- Poproszę - odpowiedziała, chwilę dając sobie nazastanowienie, co takiego ma odpowiedzieć. Karen podeszła z kubkami to wielkiego baniaka, który szybciej grzał wodę niż czajnik. Chwyciła za czerwone wajchę; najpierw wlewając wodę do kubka Hinaty, potem do swojego, usiadła na krześle, które opierało się na kawałku papieru.- Jakby odzyskał siły to myślisz, że można byłoby zrobić jakoś imprezę? - spytała patrząc w kubek, po chwili wstała do kredensu, wzięła z mikrofali słoik z cukrem.

- No, pewnie! Moglibyśmy nawet zamówić gdzieś jakoś salę. Chyba, że jego stan zdrowia, będzie taki sam jak dziś, to może zgodzi się na powrót do domu? Hm, myślę, że nie byłoby problemu. Nawet Mikoto potrzebuje odpoczynku, a wtedy byłoby wielu ludzi, którzy by zwracali na niego uwagi. - powiedziała biorąc telefon, wyszukując w pobliżu mieszkania Takeo, jakiś restauracji, czy też klubów, coby nie musiał daleko jechać.

- Spytaj się Mikoto: jak się czuje. Pomoże nam to jakoś zorganizować - powiedziała, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk, widzieli jak ktoś przebiega, obok tego pomieszczenia, gdyż drzwi były otwarte. Skierowali się do pomieszczenia, gdzie zwykle był Naruto.

Zamarły widząc nie typowy dla nich widok.

Uzumaki siedział swobodnie na krześle, ale Mori leżał na oparciu krzesła, gdyż przewróciło się razem z nim. Karen podszedła do niego oraz podała mu dłoń. Hinata spojrzała na Naruto, widząc jego zamglony wzrok.

- Co się stało? - spytała go, gdy Kakuei cofnął się do drzwi, jakby bojąc się o swoje życie.

- Najpierw chwycił moją dłoń, potem musnął mojego policzka, a gdy chciałem się cofnąć to chwycił mojego uda! - Krzyknął i zaczął płakać, cały się telepiąc. - Od dwóch dni kogoś mam i nie życzę sobie tego! - wrzasnął, aby każdy to zrozumiał, dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, natomiast Karen w tym czasie podeszła do Naruto.

- Chuchnij! Albo powiem Mikoto, żeby cię zwolniła! - ryknęła prosto w jego twarz. Czując alkohol, walnęła go w twarz, zaś uderzenie nie było w żadnym calu damskie. Naruto czując ból, otrząsnął się, jego wzrok powrócił do normalności, poprawił opadające włosy do tyłu. - Ty idziesz na metro oraz jedziesz do domu! Już! A wy do pracy! To, że nie ma szefowej to nie znak, aby robić szopkę w Fabryce! Zrozumiano! - Wszyscy stali jak wryci, Naruto rozumiejąc swój błąd, wziął swoje rzeczy i zniknął im z horyzontu. Hinata postanowiła skończyć jego robotę, nim weźmie się za swoją. Karen chciała się uspokoić, więc poszła do gabinetu Mikoto, gdyż ona jedna miała dziś klucze do tego pomieszczenia. Mori postanowił zadzwonić do Sachiego, następnie skorzystać z łazienki, zanim będzie mógł przyjąć towar, który miał przyjechać za pół godziny.

"Jedynym sposobem utrzymania zdrowia jest jedzenie tego, czego nie lubisz, picie tego, czego nie chcesz, i robienie tego, na co nie masz ochoty."

Trzymał swoją córkę w rękach, jakoś czuł nadal złość. Chociaż minęło już tyle godzin. Eriko już dawno spała, lecz jej bliskość sprawiała mu namiastkę bezpieczeństwa. Patrzył przed siebie, nie ruszał się, ledwie oddychał, pragnął poczuć już obecność Sachiego. Usłyszał otwierane drzwi, po pewnym czasie także kroki do pokoju dziecięcego, potem ktoś spoglądał na nich.

Ohira uśmiechnął się do niego, wziął Małą do łóżeczka, przykrył kocykiem, wrócił do fotela i usiadł pokracznie na kolanach swojego chłopaka.

- Nadal to w tobie siedzi? - spytał analizując jego twarz, oczy, spoglądał na jego ciało, widział jego zgryzotę. - Co byś zjadł? Przyniosłem trochę dania meksykańskiego i piwo, ale mogę zrobić coś innego. - Liczył się z tym, że w kwestii kulinarnej lubią inne rzeczy, dlatego go to w jakiś sposób fascynowało.

- Naleśniki sobie zrobię.

Przygarnął jego głowę bliżej siebie, aby pocałować. Jego usta smakowały kawą, widocznie w drodze do jego mieszkania wypił ten czarny napój. W sumie pracując, gdzieś gdzie sprawiało to nudność, niż przyjemność - domyślał się, że to nie była dziś pierwsza kawa.

- Chodźmy jeść - rzucił i skierował się do kuchni. Mori spojrzał na córeczkę, zostawiając tylko punktowe światło, wyłączył górne. Z kolei widząc jak Sachi robi ciasto do naleśników, nastawił piekarnik, żeby podgrzać mu jego jedzenie. Wyciągnął jeszcze dwa pokale, które schował na chwilę do zamrażalnika wraz piwami, aby ochłodzić. Zabrał się za smażenie naleśników, patrząc kątem oka na to, jak jadł drugi chłopak. Po chwili do niego dołączył, gdy wyciągnął szkło z lodówki, nalał im piwa, do trzy czwartej pojemności.

- Od dawna stałem się twoim numerem jeden? - rzucił, żeby złamać ciszę, jakoś wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi na to, że jego przyjaciel spogląda na niego, jakby był jego całym światem. Od momentu, kiedy zdecydował się z nim być, uświadomił sobie, że tak było.

- Od matury. Bolało mnie, że nie mogę ciebie mieć. Ile razy mi mówiłeś z kim spałeś, z kim się całowałeś, to miałem ochotę cię walnąć. Znosiłem to dzielnie, ponieważ nie chciałem spięć między nami - wymamrotał wstawiając naczynia do zmywarki. Następnie odwrócił się nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić ze sobą. Patrzenie na Moriego wcale mu nie pomagało. Po krótkim czasie, znów Eriko, przypomniała o swoim istnieniu.

- Już nikogo nie potrzebuję, oprócz was - odpowiedział idąc do Małej. Sachi postanowił poczekać na niego w salonie. Włączył telewizor, po chwili poczuł chłodne dłonie na swojej szyi, które przesunęły się na koszulkę. Było to przyjemne - tego pragnął - jednak nie chciał się śpieszyć. Bał się porażki. Ile razy kogoś miał to nie umiał z nim długo być. Z Kakuei'em nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu. Chwycił jego dłoń, delikatnie ścisnął, żeby go nie bolało. Jego przyjaciel postanowił usiąść obok niego i poczekać na jakiś gest. Wziął tylko pilot, przełączył na kanał filmowy, Sachi nie chcąc, żeby się fochał, ułożył się na jego torsie oraz uznał, że tak jest w sam raz. - Coś nie tak? - spytał Mori, widząc jak Ohira powoli zasypia, ten tylko uniósł delikatnie głowę do góry, popatrzył w jego oczy, które przyciągały go chyba dłużej, niż od ostatniej klasy liceum.

- Mogę cię pocałować? - spytał, poczuł tylko dłoń na swoich wargach, która zaczęła obrysowywać, najpierw usta, potem nos, potem całą twarz, gdy tylko się znudziła, ujrzał jak jej właściciel kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Usiadł na piętach, nachylił się nad swoim chłopakiem, nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, ale więcej w życiu korzystał z dolnych partii ciała, niż z tej, więc czuł strach.

Musnął delikatnie ust, zachwiał się, Mori czując spięcie postanowił przejąć nad tym dominację. Położył swoją rękę na jego ramieniu, wbił się tak drapieżnie w usta, mrucząc przy tym zadowoleniu. Mieli jeszcze z trzy godziny nim znów obudzi się Mała. Sachi położył się, drugi chłopak usiadł na jego biodrach, znów korzystając z ust. Musiał przyznać, że wyczuwał brak praktyk w tej części ciała. Musiał pokazać mu, że to nie jest straszne. Kiedy zabrakło mu powietrza, odchylił się widząc, rumieńce i rozczochraną fryzurę. Sięgnął do niej, pogłaskał jego czuprynę. Był cudowny i jego, ale sam bał się, iż zburzy ich przyjaźń.

- Coś jeszcze? - spytał.

- A jak powiem: nie. To coś mi zrobisz?

- No... zawsze mogę ci powiedzieć, byś wrócił do swojego mieszkania - odparł na tyle poważnie, że Sachi zepchnął go na podłogę. Zaczął się śmiać, jednak sam dziś nie miał siły na coś więcej. Znali się tyle lat, że sama obecność go uspakajała. Chciał tylko z nim być, jak to się mówi: na dobre i na złe.

- I tak, dziś nie wychodzę stąd, skoro nie siądę na motocykl po procentach, więc sobie żartuj ze mnie dalej - odrzekł pokazując mu język i wyszedł po piwo. Nie zważał już na szklankę, jeśli miał pić na kanapie. Jakoś był mniej kulturalny od drugiego mężczyzny, więc nawet nie spytał, czy przynieść drugą butelkę.

- A dla mnie? - prychnął idąc po lampkę wina, gdyż chciał czegoś słodkiego, wziął jeszcze maślane ciasteczka.

- Twoja dieta mnie zadziwia. Oby kurator teraz nie wpadł, bo może to źle odebrać.

- Gorzej, jakby przyszedł za cztery godziny, jak będziemy spać.

Ohira chwilę się zastanowił i zaczął się śmiać, mimo tego nie potrzebował dziś, niczego więcej.

"Bywają okazje, gdy zwyczajnie nie można się nie napić."

Mieszkanie wyglądało jak parę tygodni temu. Zeschnięte talerze leżały w zlewie. W łazience były brudne ubrania, zabrudzona wanna i ubikacja. Na podłodze w salonie były rozrzucone dokumenty oraz zabawki. Mikoto, postanowiła, przygotować to miejsce do funkcjonalności. Wyciągnęła jakieś dresowe ubranie Ayano. Uznała, że pójdzie do pobliskiego sklepu, po jakieś kartonowe pudełka. Chciała spakować rzeczy, częściowo chowając w piwnicy, co nieco oddając biednym. Nie wiedziała, czy wszystko ma zniknąć, pomimo to uznała, aby Takeo pamiętał swoje wspomnienia, powoli dochodząc do setna wydarzeń. A nie było w nich Ayano i synka. Czuła zmęczenie, gdyż nie spała pół nocy, czuwając przy łóżku Takeo. Musiała ją pielęgniarka wygonić do domu, wręcz przeciwnie nie mogła jakość wrócić. Metro zatrzymało się na przystanku, tuż obok jego mieszkania. Po prostu, odruchowo wyszła, kierując się w danym kierunku.

Spojrzała się jeszcze po mieszkaniu. Znalazła zeschnięte preparaty do sprzątania, dlatego wpierw musiała zrobić zakupy.

Kręcąc się po sklepie, wrzucała automatycznie potrzebne rzeczy do wózka. Przystanęła na stoisku z artykułami alkoholowymi. Miała tylko przejechać, aby dotrzeć na pieczywo. Jednak widząc czekoladowy likier, skusiło ją, żeby wziąć to, choć chwilę się wahała nad tym.

Czuła wzrok na sobie - w sumie - nie dziwiła się, gdyż była w dresie, który był skrojony dosyć młodzieżowo. Mając tyle lat, musiała wyglądać dosyć zabawnie. To sprawiło, że uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Czy mogłabym prosić o jakieś puste pudełka? - spytała jakiegoś pana w uniformie, ten tylko kiwnął głową, żeby chwilę później, wyjść do magazynu. Stała w tym samym miejscu, więc nie musiał jej szukać. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała, kierując się z tym wszystkim do kasy.

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach porządków oraz chowania rzeczy przed synem, postanowiła zrobić pizze, którą kupiła w markecie kilkanaście minut wcześniej. W tym czasie popijała likier. Miała nadzieję, że nie zadzwonią po nią, żeby natychmiast przyjechała do szpitala. Może ten trunek nie był mocny, lecz dawno nie piła, co sprawiło, że lekko kręciło się jej w głowie.

Usłyszała telefon, który widocznie zostawiła w kuchni, idąc w tamtym kierunku potknęła się o worki, które chciała później wynieść do śmietnika.

- Słucham? - odezwała się, tak jakby, życie z niej uszło, powoli odczuwała braki snu, dodatkowo alkohol rozgrzewał ją od środka.

- Coś się stało?

- Sprzątałam u Takeo. Chyba zostanę tu na noc. Nie mam siły, żeby wrócić.

- Jak on się czuje? - spytała Karen, jej głos w telefonie brzmiał, całkiem inaczej niż w rzeczywistości, ale może Mikoto, tak to odbierała, ponieważ mało dzwoniła.

- Dużo śpi, mamrocze, nie pamięta niczego od swoich szesnastych urodzin. Lekarze coś mówią, że za tydzień wyjdzie do domu, jeżeli co siedem dni, będzie przychodzić do psychiatry.

- Uu, współczuję. Myślałam z Hinatą o jakimś przyjęciu. Nie wiem, czy to nie byłby dla niego szok, widząc tylu ludzi, których nie kojarzy. Co ty na to?

- Może dzięki temu szybciej wróci. Nie chcę go takiego.

- Czemu?

- Ludzie się zmieniają. Kiedyś był taki zbuntowany, co teraz mocno widać.

- A, rozumiem, jak coś to możemy coś zrobić?

- Tak, tak.

- Spadam, bo muszę pogadać z Naruto.

- Do widzenia.

Przerywany dźwięk zabrzmiał w jej w uchu. Nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę.

Wyciągnęła pizze z piekarnika, włączyła telewizor i nie wiadomo, w jakim momencie, po prostu zasnęła.

Rano pojechała do domu, aby przebrać się, zdziwiła ją cisza, jaka panowała w tym miejscu. Rozumiała, że młodzi wyszli do pracy, lecz myślała, że Naruto został, gdyż słyszała, że nadal źle się czuje. Musiała sprawdzić jego pokój, nie zaskoczyło ją, że spał, owinięty kołdrą jak w kokonie. Nie budziła Uzumakiego, tylko od razu pojechała do szpitala.

Przywitała się z pielęgniarkami oraz weszła na chwilę do gabinetu lekarza prowadzącego Takeo. Ucieszona dobrymi nowinami, weszła do sali, gdzie leżał jej syn. Trzymała siatkę z zakupami, którą w tej danej chwili opuściła z hukiem na podłogę.

- Takeo! Nie! - krzyknęła, gdy ujrzała syna, który stał na parapecie przy otwartym oknie. Chwyciła go w pasie, cała trzęsąc się z nerwów. Jej syn płakał razem z nią. Pielęgniarka wraz z lekarzem, wbiegli do sali, pomogli jej położyć mężczyznę na łóżko. Nie mogła spytać się: _czemu to zrobił_, ponieważ dostał leki nasenne.

Usiadła na krześle, czekając na to, aż się obudzi. Kątem oka widziała, jak pielęgniarka podaje jej zakupy, które kupiła dla syna.

Zebrała jego włosy i patrzyła na śpiącą twarz, która obecnie emanowała nieziemskim spokojem.

Złość z każdą chwilą malała do zera, jednak była zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem. Wiedziała, że musiał sobie coś przypomnieć, jeśli zdecydował się na taki krok.

"Zresztą nie ma na świecie nocnego lokalu, w którym by można długo wysiedzieć na trzeźwo. Chyba że jest z tobą dziewczyna naprawdę zabójcza." J. D. Salinger

Brał prysznic, kiedy usłyszał płacz dziecka. Wiedział, że Sachi jest w salonie oraz ogląda sport. Miał świadomość, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli jeszcze chwilę odpręży się przy strumieniu wody. Było to bardzo kojące, bo pół nocy nie spał. Przypomniał sobie, także że niebawem Eriko miała mieć problemy z rosnącymi zębami.

Nie chciał torturować swojego chłopaka. Uświadomił sobie, że jakby nie pomoc niani i pielęgniarek, to pewnie, by miał lewe ręce do własnego dziecka. Nie ważne, czy wychował się w Domu Dziecka, czy też nie. Jakoś nigdy nie ciągnęło go do dzieci. Może, dlatego że sam - miał trudne dzieciństwo - spychał na dalszy plan to, że może mieć własne. Teraz słono żałował, że nie bawił się z innymi dziećmi, unikając kontaktu, aby tylko mało kto o nim wiedział.

Ubrał bieliznę, przeczesał włosy do tyłu, nie fatygując się, żeby pójść po ubranie. Wszedł do pokoju dziecięcego. Ujrzał, że Sachi pożera go wzrokiem, ale obaj zachowali trochę zdrowego rozsądku, jeśli jeden z nich, w tym danym momencie, trzymał dziecko w rękach.

- Idziemy na imprezę? - spytał chłopaka, zabierając dziecko, musiał Eriko nakarmić, zadzwonić po nianie, a może brat zechciałby znów spotkać się z bratanicą.

- Musiałbym pójść do swojego mieszkania. Ogarnąć się... - Nie dane było mu skończyć, gdyż Mori przystanął na tyle blisko, że czuł nie tylko jego, ale też dziecko. Poza tym ten pocałunek był w jakiś sposób magiczny. Postanowił, więcej marudzić, może takim sposobem Kakauei będzie robić to częściej.

- Ja zadzwonię po ekipę i opiekę, potem spotkajmy się na rynku głównym.

Wyszedł z Eriko, mówiąc do niej śmieszne rzeczy, Ohira spojrzał na nich, lecz nie chcąc tracić czasu, pocałował jeszcze Moriego w policzek, zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z mieszkania.

- Tak, tak... Club Night w Centrum - mówił to już piąty raz, jeszcze został mu telefon do Naruto. Wahał się, gdyż czuł, że nie powinien tego robić. Poza tym był zobligowany, żeby zorganizować córce opiekę. Zatem zadzwonił najpierw do swojego brata, który tłumacząc się papierkową robotą - odmówił, mówiąc też, że chętnie przyjdzie w niedzielę. Opiekunka zapewniła, że będzie za pół godziny oraz chętnie zostanie na noc. Dobrze, że wstawił pojedyncze łóżko, koło łóżeczka.

Dał sobie jeszcze chwilę, wybierając ubrania, układając włosy, nawet jeszcze raz spojrzał na Eriko, gdy po prostu stojąc przy lustrze w korytarzu, wyciągnął telefon.

- Hej, Naruto - rzucił, niby nie formalnie, ale czuł gulę w gardle. Rozsądek podpowiadał, żeby się rozłączył. Coś też szeptało, że mężczyźni tak nie postępują.

- Część - usłyszał niemalże szept. - Co słychać? - To było bardziej formalne, niż układał sobie w głowie.

- Pamiętasz jak ci proponowałem zabawę?

- Miała być dzisiaj. Mam się zbierać?

- Tak! Weź Karen, bo myślę, że sam tam nie trafisz.

- Och, już na mnie się nie gniewasz?

- Byłeś pijany. Daj spokój. Dziś Sachi będzie blisko, jak coś to cię walnie - zagroził żartem, usłyszał śmiech, pogadali chwilę o niczym.

Umówili się na dwudziestą przy Club Night.

"Przy pierwszym toaście człowiek pije sake, przy drugim - sake pije sake, przy trzecim - sake pije człowieka." Przysłowie japońskie

- No, i wchodzimy proszę państwa. Może Karen z Naruto... - przerwał widząc ich kątem oka. - Poczekam na nich - odparł, widząc, że Sachi też zostaje razem z nim. Pozostała czwórka, słysząc ogłuszającą muzykę, weszła do środka.

Spojrzał się na koleżankę, która nie wiedziała jaką ubrać sukienkę, żeby wyglądać zniewalająco. Chciała dziś kogoś poderwać, nawet na jedną noc. Dawno nikogo nie miała, więc pragnęła poczuć przy sobie czyjąś obecność.

Karen zawsze była zbyt otwarta na ludzi i nie znała granic; Naruto, właśnie tak ją widział. Była najbardziej odważna z tych osób, jakie dane było mu tutaj poznać.

- Przepraszamy za spóźnienie - odrzekł, przypatrując się dwójce mężczyzn, którzy spoglądali na siebie dyskretnie, a z każdym tym ruchem, coraz bardziej się uśmiechali.

- Oj, nie gadać, wchodzić - odparł Sachi, który chciał już się napić, czy też zatańczyć ze swoim chłopakiem. Chociaż wiedział, że nie może na wiele sobie pozwolić, mimo to pragnął korzystać z tej nocy.

- Uu, jak głośno - odparł Naruto, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich decybeli. Szybko zapoznawał się z nowymi miejscami, więc widząc, co robią inni ludzie od raz złapał rytm.

- Sake! - wrzasnęli wszyscy, choć wybór w barze był różny. Jakkolwiek by nie było, chcieli bawić się na całego.

Sachi z Kakauiem szybko weszli na parkiet stapiając się z tłumem. Karen, poszła w kierunku łazienki, znikając im z horyzontu. Osamu z Ginko poszli na papierosa. Naruto został przy barze z Akihito i Chie.

- Jak masz na imię? - spytała dziewczyna, widocznie już tyle wypiła, że zapomniała, albo to on miał taką dobrą pamięć, że wystarczyło iż przestawili się raz i wiedział: kto - kim jest.

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. - Zamilkł na chwilę, spoglądając za znajomymi. Widział nie wyraźnie tańczącą parę, byli za blisko siebie. Obawiał się kłopotów, ale chwilowo nic nie robił, jeśli nikt tego nie zauważył, oprócz niego. - Skąd znacie Moriego? - spytał, gdyż nie wiedział, o co ma ich pytać.

- Studia.

- Liceum.

Usłyszał dwie różne informację, spojrzał kątem oka, że Osamu z Ginko wracają już do baru.

-Idźmy tańczyć, bo tyłki nam zrosną z tymi stołkami barowymi! - wrzasnęła Ginko do przyjaciół, klepiąc w plecy zaskoczoną Chie.

- Ja idę do łazienki. Którędy?!

- Idź w lewo, Naruto! - usłyszał czyjś głos, niemniej jednak ujrzał jarzący napis na ścianie: "WC".

Korzystał z pisuaru, poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim nagim pośladku, aż ode chciało mu się oddawać tę urynę w publicznym miejscu. Poza tym słyszał stłumione jęki, jakie dochodziły z kabiny. Przeleciało przez jego myśl, czy nie iść do drugiej, żeby zwymiotować. Widział również na lusterku zeschniętą spermę. Jakby nikt tutaj nie wchodził, ażeby posprzątać.

Ujrzał jakiegoś młodego mężczyznę, który opierał się o framugę między jedną a drugą kabiną. Spoglądał na niego, jak zwierzę w okresie godowym.

Naruto na tyle, był pijany, że nie myślał.

Wszedł do środka, poczuł wkrótce, czyjąś obecność obok siebie.

- Chcesz mi obciągnąć? - widocznie tego pana nakręciły odgłosy, które chwilę temu umilkły. Było zupełnie cicho, następnie usłyszeli krótki śmiech, potem ktoś wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia. - Więc?

- Nie mogę - odparł szczerze, sam nie wiedział, w co się aktualnie bawi. Ujrzał jak mężczyzna przykłada swoją dłoń do swojego krocza, aby rozsunąć spodnie na boki. Wzrok Naruto skupił się na odpinanym guziku, przygryzł dolną wargę, aż poczuł jak mu słabo. Chciał uciec, ale był ciekawy, co ma nastąpić w kliku sekundach później. Był zbyt pijany, aby połączyć swój umysł z resztą ciała.

Uklęknął przed mężczyzną, sam nie wiedząc, czy tego chce, chciał spróbować, jak to jest zrobić, coś wbrew sobie.

- Jednak możesz - usłyszał podniecony już głos, widział przed oczami, że penis nieznajomego porusza się, sunął jego spodnie wraz z bielizną, aż musiał się lekko odchylić, widząc jakich jest rozmiarów.

Liznął go krzywiąc się, lecz zakrył to wsuwając członek do swoich ust, ruszał głową, gdy zaczął po prostu trzeźwieć.

- Nie! Nie! Nie! - Wybiegł z kabiny, wypłukał usta zimną wodą, następnie wyszedł szukając wzrokiem Karen. Poszedł na drugi poziom, gdzie znajdowały się stoliki, strefa VIP i klatki z tancerkami. Widział jak całuję się z kimś, przystanął może z pięć metrów od niej, gdy spojrzała się w jego kierunku...

- Co się stało? - spytała.

- Daj mi kluczę. Chcę do domu.

- Co się stało? - powtórzyła, grzebiąc w torebce, facet obok stał przy nich oraz przyglądał się badawczo. Będąc wstawionym jak oni, co nie umknęło jego uwadze.

- Nie mogę o tym mówić - prosił ją, błagał w myślach, aby nie pytała znowu o to samo. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawa.

- Pójdę z tobą.

- Zostań. Dopiero przyszliśmy. Znam drogę. Szybko się uczę. Dam radę. - Nie mówił składanie, plątał się w zeznaniach, chciał już owinąć się w kołdrę, ponieważ to dawało mu namiastkę domu.

- Tylko napisz SMS-a jak już będziesz w domku.

- Dobra! - krzyknął kierując się w pośpiechu do drzwi wyjściowych.

"Człowiek pije, żeby utopić jakąś myśl, a ta przeradza się w obsesję. Podejrzenie, które chciało się odsunąć, pod wpływem alkoholu staje się żywsze, silniejsze, zajmuje coraz więcej miejsca."

Wszedł do sklepu całodobowego, jaki znajdował się tuż przy tunelu metro. Podszedł do działu z alkoholem wybierając jakiś najtańszy. Pani zapakowała mu w papierową torebkę, jakby obawiając się, że ktoś może mu dać mniej lat, niż ma.

Zaczął pić na przystanku, miał gdzieś opinie, siedzących obok ludzi. Musiał się napić, poza tym zapomnieć, na domiar złego tęsknił. Był chory z miłości, wszak nie mógł, nawet nikomu tego powiedzieć. Ujrzał liczbę oczekującej linii metra, która zlewa mu się, więc powoli zatoczył się do ruchomych drzwi. Zeskanował bilet, usiadł na wolnym miejscu, oparł potylicą o chłodną szybę. Spoglądał na równoległe okno, popijając alkohol, który powoli mu się kończył. Dobrze, że syntezator mowy mówił: _gdzie są_, wskutek tego nie musiał skupiać się na szczegółach, by przypadkiem wysiąść w złym miejscu.

Tęsknił za Wioską, za ludźmi, za przyjaciółmi, za Kyuubim.

Pragnął być już w domu; z tymi ludźmi, których lubił, wręcz kochał.

Czuł, że oszukał ich, uciekając do tego świata, z którego nie znał wyjścia.

Był bezradny. Samotny. Przestraszony.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie: bycie bohaterem.


End file.
